Cars: McQueen & Sally one-shots
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: Serie de one shots sobre la relación entre Rayo McQueen y Sally Carrera durante y entre las 3 películas de la saga. Safe Creative 1709103486979
1. ¿Estás de paso? (Cars)

**¿Estás de paso? (Cars)**

 _Broooooommm…_

Las ruedas de ambos resonaban sobre el asfalto como si aquella fuese la mayor carrera de sus vidas. Para Rayo no era ni mucho menos su velocidad punta, pero las curvas del terreno lo obligaban a forzar al máximo su concentración. A lo que no ayudaba tener a la vista cada dos por tres el tatuaje tribal de la espalda de Sally a la vista. Sacudió el morro para no distraerse y amagó con adelantarla en algún momento, pero el elegante Porsche Carrera continuó en cabeza casi todo el tiempo hasta casi llegar al límite de Radiador Springs. Entonces, Rayo hizo un último intento aparente de rebasarla, Sally aceleró y el joven coche de carreras frenó disimuladamente.

–¡Yuuuuujuuuuu! –gritó Sally, eufórica mientras frenaba, antes de girarse hacia Rayo, que la seguía a corta distancia. Al ver su sonrisa socarrona, enarcó una ceja oscura–. Empiezo a pensar que me has dejado ganar…

Rayo sonrió más ampliamente, sin abandonar el aire misterioso.

–Hace una semana que te debo una cena, ¿recuerdas?

Sally soltó una risita y apartó ligeramente la vista. Si hubiese tenido sangre en vez de gasolina, se hubiese puesto del mismo color que el objeto de su interés.

–Está bien, tú ganas –aceptó mientras se encaminaba hacia la gasolinera de Flo.

Él se rio y la siguió despacio. La dueña del local, en cuanto los vio aparecer, sonrió. Ya anochecía y era la hora de mayor afluencia para los habitantes de Radiador Springs.

–¡Hola, pareja! ¿Qué os pongo?

Ante aquella mención, ambos saltaron como dos resortes antes de mirarse y empezar a tartamudear.

–No… No… ¿Pareja? ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué…?

Las risitas avergonzadas y el hecho de apenas mirarse por el rabillo del ojo hacía la situación aún más cómica, pero Flo prefirió quitarle hierro al asunto con un "¡que es un decir, hombre!" mientras muchos se acercaban para saludar a Rayo. Sally, al no estar en el pueblo, había sido la última en enterarse de su retorno, pero él casi lo prefería. Había podido estar con ella a solas un rato y si no hubiese sido por Mater… "Un amigo inoportuno", ironizó el corredor mentalmente mientras Flo les servía a Sally a él dos de sus mejores latas de aceite. Su acompañante hizo entonces un gesto con los ojos hacia el exterior de la gasolinera, y Rayo la siguió sin pensárselo dos veces. La noche era maravillosa, mejor de lo que nunca hubiese soñado. Durante un rato, bebieron sin hablar, solo mirando las estrellas, la carretera recién asfaltada y la noche cayendo sobre el horizonte mientras los neones de todos los edificios empezaban a encenderse. La gente a la que Rayo había hablado de Radiador Springs aún pululaba por las calles, para sorpresa de Sally. Si se quedaban, tendría que ocuparse de ellos, abrir el motel… Sin quererlo, empezó a sentir cierto nerviosismo mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a los nuevos visitantes.

–Bueno, tu sueño hecho realidad de verdad, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Rayo, sacándola de sus pensamientos de golpe.

–¿Qué? ¡Oh! Sí –Sally sonrió y se giró un poco hacia él–. Gracias, Rayo.

Él sonrió con algo que parecía cariño e hizo una ligera reverencia que a Sally le puso las bujías de punta.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer –admitió a la vez que movía una rueda para abarcar el pueblo–. Sonará extraño, pero vosotros me enseñasteis en poco tiempo lo que es realmente importante.

Sally casi se atragantó.

–¿Ah… sí?

–Sí –continuó él, aparentemente ajeno a su reacción–. Y lo de antes lo he dicho en serio… que lo sepas – por algún extraño motivo , ahora el atragantado era él–. Si me aceptáis, claro.

Sally estaba tan perpleja e inundada de emociones que por un momento se quedó sin habla totalmente. La sensación de estar en un maravilloso sueño se acrecentaba por momentos. Aquello no podía ser real. No podía ser que eso que sintiera fuese lo que echaba de menos en Los Ángeles. No había querido hacerse ilusiones desde el momento en que él se fue a California a correr, pero ahora… Al ver que él la miraba, esperando una respuesta, sacudió el morro para despertar y volver al mundo real, mientras sonreía.

–Bueno, mientras no te cargues el pueblo de nuevo… –trató de ironizar. Y al ver que él se reía, agregó en un tono menos sarcástico–. Si lo necesitas, puedes quedarte en tu cono todo el tiempo que quieras.

Una extraña mueca pasó por los labios de McQueen, y Sally intuyó a qué podía deberse, pero no podía ofrecerle más de momento. Si daban un paso adelante y luego él volvía a irse… porque volvería a irse… Tendría que correr. Seguía queriendo ganar una Copa Pistón y ser el mejor corredor. Y entonces, ¿seguiría interesado en alguien como ella? ¿Alguien que lo dejó todo para irse a un pequeño pueblo del desierto y regentar un motel? Ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y su vida, pero no sabía qué podía ofrecerle a alguien como Rayo McQueen.

Entonces, lo escuchó. En la radio sonaba una canción bastante actual que la había cautivado desde la primera vez que la escuchase.

 _Ayer me preguntaste algo que creía que sabías_

 _Así que te dije con una sonrisa: es todo sobre ti._

 _Luego me susurraste en el oído y me lo dijiste también_

 _Dijiste que hiciste que mi vida valiera la pena_

 _Es todo sobre ti…_

Y sin saber cómo, de repente se lanzó a preguntarle a Rayo:

–Pegatinas… ¿bailas?

 _Continuará…_

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, tras volver a ver la saga de Cars, la tercera concretamente en el cine, y tras llevar una semana con la idea rondando mi cabecita, me he lanzado a hacer una serie de one-shots sobre Rayo McQueen y Sally Carrera. ¿Cómo empezó su relación tras el retorno a Radiador Springs? ¿Afectó la prensa rosa a su relación como figura famosa y joven desconocida? ¿Qué sintió Sally cuando él se fue a correr la Copa Pistón?_**

 ** _¡Espero vuestros comentarios, es un pequeño experimento en un terreno que conozco poco como son los coches pero espero que os guste! ¡Besos!_**

 **(Canción: All about you, McFly)**


	2. Algo más valioso (Cars)

**Me has traído algo más valioso (Cars)**

 _Viene del capítulo anterior._

 _Dije que hiciste que mi vida valiera la pena_

 _Es todo sobre ti_

 _Y yo respondería a todos tus deseos_

 _Si me preguntaras_

 _Pero si me niegas uno de tus besos_

 _No sé lo que haría_

Por un momento, mientras Sally se adelantaba hacia la carretera principal de pueblo moviendo ligeramente toda su carrocería, Rayo se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Miró de reojo hacia la gasolinera, donde los parroquianos procuraron disimular que estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, y empezó a ponerse ligeramente nervioso.

–Yo… Sally, no… No sé si es buena idea que yo… –tartamudeó.

Momento en que ella dejó de moverse y lo encaró directamente con expresión divertida.

–Así que además de no pasear, los coches de carreras tampoco bailáis…

–¿Qué? No, es decir –Rayo intentaba por todos los medios recuperar su dignidad, aunque no ayudaba que el resto del pueblo estuviese pendiente de ellos–. Claro que sabemos bailar… ¿Qué te has creído?

Su última frase había intentado sonar socarrona sin demasiado éxito, lo que demostró la ceja enarcada de Sally y su media sonrisa. Pero Rayo sabía que una cosa era ir de fiesta y bailar con quien se pegara a ti y otra muy distinta, bailar despacio con la máquina que te tenía sorbido el seso, digamos, casi desde que la conociste. Y delante de todos.

Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse cuando Sally finalmente se alejó danzando de nuevo hacia la carretera tras dirigirle una sonrisa más que amistosa. Como un autómata, el joven coche de carreras echó a rodar tras ella, sintiendo sin querer que la música se metía más y más en sus manguitos conforme se aproximaba a la penumbra bajo los neones. Asfalto, Sally y él. De repente, nada ni nadie más importaba.

 _Así que sostenme cerca_

 _y di tres palabras como solías hacer_

 _Bailando en los azulejos de la cocina_

 _Es todo acerca de ti_

 _Y yo respondería a todos sus deseos_

 _Si me lo pidieras_

 _Pero si me niegas uno de tus besos_

 _No sé lo que haría_

 _Así que sostenme cerca_

 _y di tres palabras como solías hacer_

 _Bailando en los azulejos de la cocina…_

De pronto, las palabras parecían hechas para ellos. Movían el chasis al mismo son, de un lado a otro, mientras giraban uno alrededor del otro sobre el asfalto que separaba el motel de Sally de la gasolinera de Flo. En algún momento, uno de los dos intentó una pirueta con más o menos acierto, lo que consiguió que se echaran a reír sin control varias veces. Al menos, hasta la última estrofa…

 _Sí, hiciste que mi vida valiera la pena_

 _Así que te dije con una sonrisa_

 _Es todo acerca de ti_

 _Es todo sobre ti, (es todo sobre ti)_

 _Todo es por ti, cielo._

 _Todo es por ti, cielo_

 _Todo es por ti… cielo…_

Con los últimos acordes, los dos frenaron despacio y se aproximaron, mirándose fijamente. Sally frunció los labios, humedeciéndolos de aceite. Llegó el momento… Llegó…

Pero varios silbidos y jaleos los obligaron a separarse de nuevo cuando sus chapas estaban a punto de rozarse en ese ansiado momento. Rayo soltó una maldición por lo bajo pero Sally, pragmática como siempre, optó por rodearlo con una risita y encaminarse al motel. Sabía que nadie los seguiría hasta allí y ya era tarde, Rayo debería descansar. O al menos, eso era lo que prefería pensar. Por algún motivo, no se sentía preparada para lo que parecía inevitable. Pero tampoco era capaz de razonar por qué. Quizá hacía demasiado tiempo de la última vez y temía defraudarlo. ¿O no quería sufrir? Un motor tras ella le indicó que Rayo la había seguido, sobre todo cuando él dijo:

–¡Sally, espera!

La joven suspiró y se giró, disimulando a duras penas que temblaba como un flan. Quiso decir algo, pero sus ojos azules cargados de preocupación y algo que parecía cierta vergüenza –la rehuían cada poco rato y sus labios esbozaban sonrisas fugaces como si no estuviese seguro de qué decir– hicieron que casi se deshiciera de ternura.

–Ya es la segunda vez… –empezó Rayo.

Sally rio nerviosamente sin poder contenerse.

–Sí… –bufó, ligeramente divertida–. Creo que en este pueblo son de lo más inoportuno…

Ella estaba ya bajo el tejadillo de la entrada a la oficina, pero sintió un curioso escalofrío cuando él se acercó.

–Oye, he pasado una noche genial y, aunque siento no haberte podido traer la Copa Pistón yo… te agradezco que me permitas volver a dormir aquí. Es… perfecto.

Sally tragó aceite.

–Vaya… –atinó a decir ante el cumplido–. Yo… bueno, me alegro de que te sientas cómodo aquí, yo…

Pero no pudo decir más porque, de un segundo al siguiente, se encontró con los labios de McQueen sobre la comisura de los suyos. _Hmmmmm_. Echaba demasiado de menos esa sensación y tenía que decir que, fuera como fuese, aquel corredor conseguía hacer fluir más rápido la gasolina por todo su sistema interno. Cuando él se separó unos segundos después, Sally fue incapaz de articular palabra. Tan solo abrió los ojos despacio y lo observó. Si lo analizaba, Rayo sabía a calor y a asfalto… A velocidad. Jamás se había encontrado con alguien así. Cierto que había conocido a coches capaces de correr y presumir de ello; pero, seamos sinceros, todos ellos tenían algo artificial. Ese aroma a ambientador que camuflaba todo lo demás.

Pero Rayo no era así. A pesar de lo que hubiese pensado en su día, cuando lo conoció y él intentó seducirla tan descaradamente, en el fondo, bajo esa capa de egoísmo y auto–alabanza, Sally había descubierto una máquina buena, capaz de emocionarse igual que ella ante la vista de un paisaje hermoso; comprensivo, cercano y deseoso de ayudar a los demás y tener un lugar al que volver. Quizá por eso había regresado a Radiador Springs. Quizá podía darle una oportunidad.

Por ello, tras un momento de duda, volvió a besarlo despacio, con timidez. Él se dejó y estuvieron un rato tanteándose mutuamente. Al menos hasta que Mater pasó camino de su zona de descanso –algo mareado después del viaje en helicóptero con Dinoco pero feliz como nunca en su vida y cantando eso de "McQueen y Sally se van a paseaaaar…"– haciendo ruido y pitándoles al pasar. Rayo y Sally se separaron entonces, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza.

–Bueno… sabes que no duraremos en secreto ni un día, ¿verdad? –ironizó Rayo.

Ella se rio antes de darle un ligero beso en uno de los guardabarros.

–Mañana seguimos, Pegatinas –se despidió con cariño–. Buenas noches.

Él sonrió y le deseó igualmente buenas noches. Sabía que era muy pronto para entrar tras ella en la zona tras la oficina, pero se había quedado tan perplejo cuando le había ofrecido volver a quedarse en su propio cono… Quizá, pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el cono número 1, volver a Radiador Springs sí había sido la mejor decisión posible.

–Y… Pegatinas…

Se giró como un resorte. Sally había vuelto a salir de la oficina.

–¿Sí, Sally?

Ella sonrió de una forma que calentó todo su cuerpo en un segundo mientras volvía a acercarse a ella.

–Igual no quieres oír esto, pero no me importa que no hayas ganado la Copa… –vaciló la joven antes de alzar las pestañas y mirarlo fijamente. Rayo no lo sabía, pero le estaba costando vocalizar aquello sin pensar en lo que podía desencadenarse después–. Porque me has traído algo mucho más valioso.

Rayo enarcó una ceja, sin saber hacia dónde se encaminaba la conversación. A él en parte le escocía no tener la Copa en sus ruedas, aunque disimulara, pero también era cierto que si Strip Wheathers no cruzaba la meta, hubiese sentido siempre que su primera victoria estaba manchada de aceite. Y no podría vivir con eso.

–¿Ah… sí? –preguntó.

Sally sonrió.

–Sí… A ti. Y lo que hiciste por "El Rey", bueno… fue increíble. Toda una muestra de nobleza –dudó y giró una rueda sobre el asfalto pulido–. Creo que, pase lo que pase, siempre te admiraré por eso.

Rayo se emocionó, aunque quizá "admiración" no era lo que buscaba, mientras acercaba su parachoques al de ella, sin besarla. Ella lo imitó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

–No podía dejarte atrás –confesó él sin poder contenerse, antes de separarse de ella, pero antes de que pudiese responder, añadió–. Es tarde. Te dejo que descanses.

Sally se mordió el labio un instante antes de decidirse por fin.

–Rayo –lo llamó–. Estaba pensando… ¿querrías dormir conmigo esta noche? Es estrecho pero… hay sitio para dos.

Él, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, sonrió y volvió a rozar su guardabarros con ternura.

–Por supuesto. Siempre que lo desees.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Tu verdadero yo (Cars)

**Tu verdadero yo (Cars)**

 _Viene del capítulo anterior._

Cierto es que en Radiador Springs, hay pocas cosas que cambian. En cuanto el sol sale, Sarge iza la bandera de su jardín al son del toque de diana, mientras a su espalda Filmore arranca sus días al ritmo de Jimmy Hendrix.

Pero aquella mañana fue diferente. Sally solía despertarse todos los días ante esos acordes, pero esta vez ayudó también un molesto rayo de sol impactando de rebote sobre su parabrisas. Despacio, abrió uno de sus párpados metalizados, desorientada. Escuchaba algo nuevo a otras mañanas... un suave murmullo a su derecha.

Cuando se despejó del todo, sin embargo, sonrió con ternura. Pegado a ella en el estrecho espacio del cono principal del motel, su dormitorio para más señas, un joven y elegante coche de carreras roncaba suavemente, acurrucado con las ruedas recogidas bajo la carrocería. Sally se movió despacio, incorporándose mientras estiraba ligeramente las ruedas y bostezaba discretamente. No quería despertarlo por nada del mundo, aunque se hubiese quedado toda la mañana viéndolo dormir. "Despierta", se obligó. "Vuelve al mundo real".

Así que, con mucho tiento, abrió lentamente la puerta del cono lo suficiente para hacer pasar su corta estatura por debajo del portón y volvió a colocarlo en su sitio acto seguido. El sol brillaba intenso sobre Radiador Springs y corría una ligera brisa que hacía más soportable el calor incipiente del verano. Cerrando los ojos un instante, Sally arrancó suavemente para encaminarse hacia la gasolinera de Flo. Le rugía todo el motor y necesitaba su ración diaria de gasolina para despertar antes de empezar a trabajar.

Por primera vez, la sorprendió ver a algún que otro parroquiano nuevo junto a los surtidores. Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo desviarse de su rumbo antes de alcanzar los primeros tejadillos. Curiosa, se aproximó con cautela a la enorme estructura alargada, cuya puerta abierta estaba oscura como boca de lobo, en contraste con la luminosidad del exterior. La joven Porsche miró a su alrededor, buscando al dueño del tráiler. Efectivamente, Mack conversaba animadamente con Ramón unos metros más allá. ¿Sería consciente de que se había dejado aquello abierto? Sally volvió a enfocar la oscura entrada, con el motor bullendo de dudas.

Cuando había visto por primera vez aquel camión, había pensado que estaba soñando y que, en el fondo, cuando Rayo había afirmado que era un famoso de carreras, solo lo decía como excusa para salir del pueblo y librarse de su condena. Ella había querido condenarlo, no solo por egoísmo, sino para darle una lección a aquel arrogante. Pero cuando había terminado la carretera y había hecho todo aquello que hizo por ellos, prefirió pensar que, en el fondo, las carreras no eran tan importantes para él.

Pero, efectivamente, era una estrella ya desde antes de conocerla, le pesara o no. Cierto era que sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que pensaba en ello: ¿cómo sería salir con una celebridad así? Puede que no fuese la primera vez que salía con alguien de renombre, pero había sido en su ámbito y a pesar de que el reputado abogado californiano Alex Mustang había ganado varios casos famosos, eso nunca la salpicó como podría hacerlo salir con una estrella mediática como McQueen.

"Sally, solo ha sido un beso y dormir juntos", procuró convencerse, sin conseguirlo del todo. "Si quieres saber más sobre él, debes entrar ahí. Es un buen paso para empezar, ¿no?". Pero, ¿qué pensaría Rayo si la encontraba dentro del tráiler? Bueno, Mack lo había dejado abierto sin vigilancia, ¿no? Podría no ser culpa suya. Y aun así…

La joven máquina respiró hondo y se aproximó a la rampa. "Ahora o nunca". Echó un vistazo hacia Mack y sus compañeros para comprobar que nadie la veía, enfiló el morro con decisión y subió. En el interior, como sospechaba, no se atisbaba demasiado, así que encendió los faros. Y lo que oteó la dejó clavada en el sitio.

"Oh, por todos los…".

No solo era un compartimento de lujo, con televisión privada, teléfono y mil cosas más.

No, eso no fue lo más impactante.

Fotos. Muñecos. Trofeos. Imágenes. De repente, era como entrar en un universo exclusivo de Rayo McQueen.

Tan atónita se encontraba que no volvió al mundo real hasta que no escuchó a su espalda:

–¿Aprovechando a investigarme, señorita Carrera?

¡Ay! –saltó ella–. Yo, yo… –Sally reculó con torpeza, casi cayendo de la rampa cuando volvió a la luz. Por suerte, frenó a tiempo y dejó que Rayo le echase una rueda con el morro para no caerse. Sin embargo, al aterrizar en el asfalto, la joven se negaba a mirarlo a la cara–. Me… me lo he encontrado abierto y…

–Eh, eh… No pasa nada –la tranquilizó él, aunque le preocupaba un poco lo que hubiese visto. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era un templo al ego del tamaño del Empire State Building y Rayo "ahora" era consciente de ello. Y no pensaba que a alguien como Sally le gustase. Quería que ella tuviese otra imagen de él, algo real, diferente… No lo que era antes–. Si fueses cualquier otro, me preocuparía más… Pero tú… Bueno, supongo que no me importa que entres ahí.

Sally se rio por lo bajo.

–Desde luego, ese sería el sueño de cualquiera de tus fans, ¿verdad? –ironizó.

Rayo tragó aceite.

–Sí, lo sé. En mi vida anterior no era un ejemplo de humildad –admitió con modestia antes de mostrar media sonrisa–. Aunque creo que Radiador Springs ha ayudado a cambiar eso.

Sally volvió los parabrisas hacia él, con el corazón aleteando como un escarabajo en dirección a la luz.

–¿En serio?

–Sí –afirmó Rayo antes de invitarla a subir con él al trailer–. Venga, sube conmigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? –Sally dudó un segundo mientras él reculaba para subir la rampa e insistía con un movimiento de rueda–. Está bien, Pegatinas. Pero que no sea para presumir sobre tu grandeza o me doy media vuelta.

Rayo se rio.

–Tranquila. Esto no es algo que haría con cualquier coche –le guiñó un ojo–. No sé si me entiendes.

Sally, convencida, arrancó para subir tras él. Entonces fue cuando Rayo le dio al botón para cerrar la rampa y la joven se agobió realmente por primera vez. Él, ella. Enfrente. Solos. Pero Rayo parecía cómodo y Sally intentó relajarse por todos los medios. Lo que no sabía era que él estaba igual o más nervioso que ella. No había mentido... casi. Alguna que otra estilizada máquina o niña tonta había subido a aquel trailer en el año anterior, pero ahora Rayo se sentía diferente. Quería ser diferente. No quería presumir. Por primera vez, quería impresionar a una chica por sus propios méritos, no por la cantidad de merchandising sobre él que atesoraba sobre las baldas.

–Fíjate –le indicó mientras apretaba otro botón.

Los neones que delineaban las aristas de la estancia y el falso cielo del techo se iluminaron suavemente, mientras que encima de ellos brillaban mil estrellas cambiantes. Sally estaba boquiabierta mirando hacia arriba y a Rayo le fascinaba ver su expresión. Su sinceridad. Cierto era que Sally solía plantar una barrera de ironía en casi todas sus frases cada vez que abría el capó, pero Rayo había visto fugaces destellos de su verdadero ser. Alguien con quien deseaba estar, por primera vez en su vida, por encima de todo.

–Sally –la llamó, y ella pareció volver a la realidad. Sus ojos verdes cambiaban de tono con cada color del neón, embobando a Rayo cada vez más–. Yo…

Sus capós se acercaban. Cerraron los parabrisas… y una sacudida los devolvió a la Tierra, haciendo que protestaran. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta del tráiler y asomó la extrañada cabeza de Mack.

–Pero, por todos mis ejes… ¿Qué hacéis ahí dentro?


	4. Responsabilidades (Cars)

**Responsabilidades (Cars)**

 _Viene del capítulo anterior._

Sally se negó a mirar por sus retrovisores al girar hacia atrás y bajar del tráiler. Como sospechaba, medio pueblo se había congregado alrededor del alboroto. Rayo, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada muy elocuente a Mack.

–Qué inoportuno… –masculló por lo bajo, y ante la expectación de su bajada, agregó en voz más alta–. Solo le estaba enseñando el tráiler a Sally, no estábamos haciendo nada, ¿vale?

–Lo siento, amigo –se disculpó Mack, aunque seguía sonriendo de una manera que a Rayo no le gustaba demasiado–. Pero reconoce que ir a coger tu trailer y oír un grito sorprende a cualquiera…

–Lo sentimos, Mack. No queríamos asustarte –intercedió Sally, haciéndole un gesto a Rayo para que la siguiera hacia la gasolinera–. ¿Tienes hambre, Pegatinas?

Todavía acalorado, y no precisamente por el efecto del sol que golpeaba su carrocería, el coche de carreras aceptó la oferta al notar cómo su interior rugía más que en plena carrera. Cuando la joven pareja se refugió bajo un techado para repostar, ninguno de los dos medió una palabra. Sally fingió que prestaba atención a Flo y a Ramón y Rayo no sabía qué decir para salir del paso. Aquella se acercó a ofrecerles dos latas de aceite y la joven Porsche estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero Rayo se adelantó.

–Gracias, Flo. Eso sería genial.

Sonrió levemente a Sally después de eso, cuando la dueña de la gasolinera ya se daba la vuelta para irse a cumplir con el encargo.

–Oye, Pegatinas… –empezó Sally, avergonzada, mientras retiraba el surtidor de la portezuela junto al capó–. Lo siento. Sé que no debería haber entrado ahí sin permiso.

Él hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

–Quizá Mack se lo ha dejado abierto en un descuido. Pero… –dudó mientras Flo llegaba con las latas de aceite. Le dio un sorbo despacio a la suya mientras pensaba en qué decir–. De verdad, Sally. Yo… no soy así.

–Así… ¿Cómo? –se interesó ella, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Él giró una rueda, algo cohibido.

–Lo que has visto en el tráiler… Yo… Bueno, antes de… Ya sabes… Era así. Solo pensaba en mí mismo... Y…

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó cómo ella se reía por lo bajo con suavidad.

–Tranquilo, Pegatinas –dio un sorbo a su lata de aceite–. Sé que no eres así. Aunque… –echó un vistazo fugaz hacia atrás, en dirección a donde había estado el tráiler hasta hacía un segundo–. Confieso que igual te pido que me regales uno de esos muñequitos tan monos que tenías en la balda… Ya sabes –lo pinchó al ver que él le dirigía una falsa mirada de reproche, guiñándole un ojo–. Para recordarte cuando no estés.

Para su sorpresa, el gesto de él cambió de inmediato a uno mucho más serio.

–¿Cuándo no esté…? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sally enarcó un parabrisas.

–Claro. Cuando vuelvas a correr… –y ante su mirada entre dubitativa y aliviada, añadió–. No soy ninguna ingenua, Pegatinas. Ambos tenemos nuestras responsabilidades y, en algún momento, tú volverás a viajar para correr y yo seguiré aquí regentando mi motel.

–Pero, Sally… –Rayo la interrumpió, preocupado por los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación–. Oye, eso no tiene por qué significar nada. Es decir… –abarcó el pueblo con la rueda–. Vosotros os habéis convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida. No quiero seguir siendo ese Rayo del tráiler –reconoció, acalorado–. Como te dije, quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero vivir aquí y… bueno, tener un lugar a dónde volver siempre que termine de competir –tragó aceite–. ¿Sabes? En mi familia siempre, desde que me concibieron en una fábrica de Missouri, quisieron que fuera alguien grande, que hiciera algo más que trabajar en la industria como mi padre. Pero… oírlos discutir todas las noches era lo peor del mundo. Todo eran reproches hacia mi madre o hacia mí… Así que, un día, ella nos dejó. Yo salía a correr todas las noches, deseando huir y desfogarme cada vez que mi padre volvía a casa y me regañaba por todo lo que no hacía… –no sabía por qué le estaba contando esto a Sally, pero lo necesitaba. En concreto, que entendiera lo importante que era para él tener a alguien que lo valorase de verdad, que lo quisiera por aquello que realmente era y no por lo que pudiese hacer delante de una cámara. Claro que es algo que jamás hubiese confesado a nadie más. Pero Sally… ella era diferente–. Así… me convertí en lo que soy hoy. Pero… –suspiró hondamente–. No quiero seguir así –y al ver la perplejidad en el rostro de ella, que se había quedado literalmente boquiabierta, agregó alzando los ojos y apartando el morro–. Perdona, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto.

Sally, tras reponerse de la sorpresa, sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole igual quién pudiese estar mirando, y le dio un suave beso en el costado que lo hizo botar en el sitio de la sorpresa.

–Sabes que te entiendo mejor de lo que crees –apuntó–. Y… ya sabes que por mí puedes volver siempre que quieras aquí –ante un momento de duda, añadió–. Yo te esperaré.

Rayo sonrió, emocionado.

–Gracias, Sally. Eso… significa mucho para mí.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

–De nada. Y ahora, ¿te hace una carrera hasta "La Rueda"? –lo provocó saliendo al sol–. Aún queda mucho verano por delante…

Ante lo que él hizo rugir el motor a modo de respuesta.

– _Yeah._ Y yo que tú empezaba a correr ya…

 _ **¡Buenas, lectores! Estos cuatro capítulos han sido una serie continua, como habréis notado, empezando desde el momento en que Rayo vuelve a RS. De momento tengo alguna otra idea pre-Cars 2, post-Cars 2 y 3, pero como siempre en estos casos admito sugerencias. Es posible que también ambiente algún capítulo en tramas de videojuegos, que todo está en la bendita Wikia. ¡Cualquier cosa, aquí estoy esperando vuestras preguntas y comentarios! K-CHOW!**_


	5. Para siempre (Cars 2)

**Para siempre (Cars 2)**

–¡Ten cuidado, Pegatinas! –gritó Sally riéndose–. Recuerda que aquí conducen por el otro lado.

Él soltó un bufido, en absoluto ofendido, y se apresuró a zigzaguear tras las luces traseras de su novia. Tras la detención de Axelrod y la fiesta final del Gran Prix Mundial, donde Rayo había propuesto una celebración final en Radiador Springs sin premios, sin trofeos… Solo correr –a lo que todos habían aceptado haciendo resonar estruendosamente sus motores–, los dos tortolitos, como Mater seguía llamándolos a pesar de los años, habían optado por "perderse" y disfrutar de un rato a solas en la gran Londres.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y había poco tráfico, apenas algunos juerguistas, por lo que pudieron disfrutar de la orilla del Támesis, Westminster, Picadilly y Trafalgar Square casi a su antojo. A pesar de que añadían algo de peso a su aerodinámica carrocería, Rayo no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberse instalado los faros. Así, el tatuaje de Sally quedaba expuesto a su vista de manera muy interesante…

En ese momento, Sally giró por una callejuela, fingiendo que intentaba perderlo, pero él la siguió con facilidad y desembocaron de nuevo en el río, cerca de la Torre de Londres; momento en que Rayo descubrió que había perdido totalmente la orientación. Pero, ¡qué más daba si estaba con ella! Como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos, la Porsche redujo velocidad para cruzar las oscuras aguas, lo que permitió que Rayo se situase a su vera.

La carrera se transformó entonces en un paseo que poco a poco los enfiló de nuevo hacia la zona turística de la ciudad. La enorme figura del London Eye, la noria que vigilaba el río frente al Big Bentley, era como un faro iluminado que les indicaba el camino de vuelta. Pero Rayo aún no quería regresar. Controlando los nervios, fingió interesarse por una enorme esfera donde decían que un antiguo carruaje había escrito las mejores obras de teatro que el mundo conocía.

–Vaya… –comentó entonces Sally, sacándolo de su momentánea ensoñación–. Sí que ha debido agotarte la última carrera…

Rayo parpadeó y volvió a la realidad casi de golpe.

–¿Qué…?

Sally se rio.

–O eso, o eres un apasionado del teatro, cosa que jamás te he escuchado comentar en los seis años que llevamos juntos…

Rayo tragó aceite y apartó la vista.

–No… –murmuró–. Es solo que…

Sally, como imaginaba, frenó en seco antes de girarse para encararlo.

–¿Va todo bien?

Ahora su humor había desaparecido por completo y parecía preocupada. Rayo mostró media sonrisa, procurando tranquilizarla sin conseguirlo del todo.

–Sí, claro. Esto es genial –levantó las comisuras del capó con algo más de entusiasmo–. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… Me alegro de que estés aquí. De verdad. Esto no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Sally le devolvió el gesto, aunque sus ojos desmentían que estuviese tan alegre.

–Sé que lo de hoy ha debido ser muy duro –susurró, casi adivinando los pensamientos que circulaban por sus cables a toda velocidad–. Y no hubiese venido si no hubiese estado realmente preocupada por ti.

–Pero… Yo creía que habíais venido por Mater –replicó Rayo, confundido.

Ante lo que ella sacudió el morro, como si al coche de carreras se le estuviese pasando por alto algo crucial.

–Cielo –utilizó un apelativo que no solía emplear, lo que a Rayo le puso las tuercas de punta–. Claro que vine por Mater. Pero porque a ti te preocupaba su paradero más que nada en el mundo y yo no podía dejarte solo en una situación así. No pongas esa cara –le pidió cuando él torció ligeramente el morro–, sé de primera mano lo que te implicas emocionalmente cuando alguien te importa; por eso tenía claro que con esa preocupación royéndote las entrañas no ibas a correr en condiciones. Sonará egoísta pero… pensé que lo mejor era estar aquí a tu lado, que… me necesitarías.

La joven se había acalorado tanto que tuvo que tomar aire con fuerza por la boca en cuanto terminó. Rayo, por su parte, sentía un torbellino de emociones recorriendo cada uno de sus circuitos, sin saber muy bien qué paso dar a continuación. Para no quedarse parados como farolas allí en medio, coincidiendo con la aparición de dos o tres coches ebrios por una esquina, ambos decidieron retomar el camino hacia el London Eye.

Pero cuando llegaron junto a su base, Rayo sorprendió a Sally adelantándose con rapidez hacia el puente. Allí quedó el coche de carreras, sumido en un mar de dudas, mirando hacia el agua. Sally, tras meditarlo un momento, lo siguió con el motor encogido.

–Pe… Pegatinas –lo llamó. Él la miró con ternura y la joven se animó–. Oye, sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, aunque suene egoísta y yo no sea así –repitió antes de añadir–. Solo quiero que estés bien. Y ayudarte a estar bien, ¿vale?

"Pero si no quieres que esté aquí…", no pudo terminar la frase en su mente. No lo hubiese soportado.

–Lo sé –repuso él tras unos segundos que a Sally se le antojaron eternos, aliviándola–. ¿Sabes? Le he estado dando muchas vueltas, sobre todo desde el asunto del atentado de esta tarde –Sally se estremeció sin quererlo y se pegó a él por instinto. Aunque no entendía qué había pasado, el solo hecho de contemplar la posibilidad de que su amor volase por los aires hacía que se interrumpiese todo impulso eléctrico en ella. Él la recibió con el cariño usual, dejando que sus costados se acoplaran perfectamente, antes de continuar–. Me he dado cuenta de que ninguno valoramos la vida en su justa medida. Ya ves, yo antes de conocerte solo era un niñato egocéntrico que pensaba única y exclusivamente en sí mismo, y aquí estoy hoy… Contigo… y feliz. Siempre has estado a mi lado y has creído en mí, hasta cuando ni siquiera yo lo hacía –Rayo se separó ligeramente para mirar a los ojos a la máquina que amaba–. Pero creo que, después de estos años, hay algo que me haría aún más feliz… –Sally lo observaba, tierna y a la vez expectante, pero jamás hubiese esperado aquella pregunta–. Sally Carrera de Radiador Springs… ¿me harías el coche más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?

La aludida no atinó a responder de buenas a primeras. Tras aquella declaración y la consecuente pregunta, su interior latía tan desbocado que estaba segura de que Rayo lo escucharía. Pero él solo esperaba una respuesta. Algo que la joven, tras unos segundos bloqueada, atinó a vocalizar.

–Sí… –consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sonrió y vio que él hacía lo mismo antes de que sus capós se unieran en un dulce beso–. ¡Sí!

 ** _¡Buenas una semana más, lectores! Como veis, me he desplazado temporalmente en la saga considerando que más o menos los años transcurridos entre películas (2006-2011-2017) son los años que pasan en la saga (al menos entre la primera y la segunda se intuye que es así, aproximadamente). Así, Rayo y Sally ya llevan un tiempito juntos y él por fin se ha animado a dar el paso. Cierto que en la saga no se menciona que Rayo y Sally sean algo más que novios, pero me pareció una forma linda de afianzar la relación entre ambos. Y no os preocupéis, todavía tiene que venir el primer "te quiero", la noticia ante los paparazzi de que el corazón de Rayo estaba ocupado, cómo se enterarán los habitantes de Radiador Springs de la noticia, la boda y muchas cosas más… K-Chow!_**


	6. Deber y placer (Cars 3)

**Deber y placer (Cars 3)**

–Te lo agradezco, Tex –dijo Rayo McQueen mientras chocaba una rueda amistosa con el magnate dueño de Dinoco.

Qué lejos quedaban aquellos días en que Rayo solo soñaba con vestir el azul celeste y unirse a ellos. Quizá en verdad era el momento de cerrar el círculo.

–Gracias a ti, muchacho –repuso el millonario con una amplia sonrisa–. Será un placer contar contigo. Y sé que Cruz estará encantada cuando se lo diga.

Rayo sonrió a su vez.

–Nos vemos en Radiador Springs, ¿entonces? –el coche de carreras echó un fugaz vistazo hacia su, hasta ahora, equipo, y siempre familia–. Quiero hacer esto como es debido.

Tex soltó una risita.

–Siempre te han gustado las sorpresas, ¿eh, chaval?

Rayo lo secundó.

–No lo sabes tú bien, Tex –en ese momento, Cruz conseguía escapar después de casi media hora de los periodistas, agotada pero claramente feliz–. Te dejo para que hables con tu nuevo fichaje, socio –le guiñó un ojo–. ¡Nos vemos!

Al cruzarse con su ex entrenadora, Rayo le susurró "enhorabuena" antes de apartarse hacia donde se encontraba Sally con Luigi y Guido. Los tres captaron enseguida la intención y mientras ella se aproximaba a su marido, los dos coches italianos se alejaron para seguir con su discusión.

–¿Y bien?

Rayo sonrió enigmáticamente.

–¿Tú que crees? –murmuró moviendo los parabrisas rápidamente hacia arriba.

Ella se rio y le dio un leve empujón con el morro sobre el guardabarros izquierdo mientras él la imitaba. Era tan maravilloso entenderse así de bien…

–Qué tonto eres… –lo regañó sin maldad–. Aunque me alegro por ti.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Rayo, algo más serio–. Yo… bueno, tendré que seguir viajando y… Bueno…

En todo momento le había preocupado la reacción de Sally ante su decisión, aun sabiendo que siempre lo apoyaba en todo. Pero dejar de correr podía haber supuesto tener una vida tranquila a su lado… todos los días del año.

–Pegatinas –lo interrumpió Sally sin brusquedad, mirándolo a los ojos de una forma que casi consiguió que todo su chasis se derritiera en un instante–. Desde que empezamos a salir supe que esta –señaló a su alrededor con una rueda– era tu vida, y lo asumí… Además de que sé que es lo que más feliz te hace en el mundo –él la miró con cariño, pero no la interrumpió–. Quizá no correr suponga un cambio, pero –sonrió con ternura infinita– estoy segura de que si has tomado la decisión de ser el jefe de equipo de Cruz es por una buena razón.

Sin poder evitarlo, el coche de carreras se emocionó.

–Te quiero, Sally –susurró cerca de su capó–. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Su mujer inclinó el morro a su vez y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Te quiero más –replicó en voz baja, pero un movimiento a su espalda percibido por los retrovisores la hizo volverse enseguida, curiosa.

Cruz Ramírez se acercaba con aire cohibido hacia ellos, abriendo y cerrando el capó alternativamente, como si quisiera decir algo pero al final siempre se arrepintiera. Por suerte, Rayo supo sacarla del apuro.

–Hola, Cruz –la saludó como si tal cosa–. ¿Ya has hablado con Tex?

Ella pareció relajarse, aunque seguía mirando alternativamente a los dos como si pensara que irrumpía en un momento crucial.

–Sí, me lo ha dicho –alzó los bordes del capó con algo más de energía–. Solo espero que no seas muy duro conmigo –bromeó.

Él soltó una risotada.

–Trataré de estar a tu altura, entrenadora –la provocó, haciendo que ella riera. Sin embargo, enseguida trajo a la conversación al tercer coche presente–. Por cierto, quiero que conozcas a alguien –retrocedió un poco para ponerse a la altura de la Porsche Carrera–. Cruz, te presento al otro amor de mi vida aparte de las carreras –Sally hizo una mueca socarrona pero no se ofendió, al contrario–. Esta es mi mujer, Sally. Sally, esta es Cruz Ramírez, mi ex entrenadora del centro de entrenamiento Rust-eze y la nueva campeona del equipo Dinoco.

Cruz observó por un segundo a la máquina que tenía delante. Sabía desde que la había visto por el rabillo del ojo que le sonaba de algo, pero no cayó en la cuenta de por qué hasta ese preciso momento.

El beso en Atlanta.

Las primeras declaraciones.

Mil especulaciones hasta que se vio que, en el fondo, eran una pareja de lo más anodina y corriente y los _paparazzi_ se cansaron de buscar la exclusiva rosa.

Y, por fin, la confirmación años después de que aquella elegante y menuda máquina le había dado el "sí, quiero" en una ceremonia privada al ya tetracampeón de la Copa Pistón.

Claro que, como cualquier adolescente seguidora de Rayo, en sus tiempos Cruz había estado muy celosa de Sally cada vez que aparecía con él en alguna carrera o se les mencionaba en conjunto. Algo que, para bien o para mal, solo la madurez y el tiempo habían mitigado hasta casi hacerlo desaparecer.

Pero, en el fondo, Cruz era la primera que deseaba encontrar a alguien como lo que Sally era para Rayo y viceversa. Claro que, en su circunstancia, no lo tenía fácil. Pero era mejor abandonar esos negros pensamientos y volver a un estado de "nube blandita" lo antes posible.

–Encantada –saludó con cortesía.

Sally le devolvió el gesto.

–El placer es mío. He oído hablar mucho de ti–y acto seguido, sin dar mucha muestra de haber visto que Cruz se encogía con timidez, agregó en un tono algo más guasón, girando sus ojos verdes hacia su marido–. Espero que aquí el señorito no te lo pusiera muy difícil…

Pasado el azoramiento de saber que Rayo había hablado de ella con Sally y cuando consiguió reponerse de la sorpresa de semejante comentario, más viendo cómo Rayo ponía los ojos en blanco, Cruz por fin se animó a contestar entre risitas:

–Bueno, no ha sido el peor alumno, eso lo reconozco. Aunque tuvo sus momentos…

–Sí… Algo oí sobre un accidente de simulador –siguió chinchando Sally.

Reconocía que al principio, al ser una máquina femenina más joven, quizá había tenido sus dudas. Sally nunca se había considerado alguien celoso, pero sabía lo que la fama podía obrar sobre los que te rodeaban y, en algún momento, había temido la reacción de Cruz a trabajar con su marido. ¿La de él? Por supuesto que no. Pondría siempre la rueda en el fuego por su fidelidad. Sin embargo, pasada la negrura y el temor infundado, Sally tenía que admitir que Cruz le caía bastante simpática. Quizá podrían entenderse bien entre ellas en un futuro.

–¡Oh, vamos! –fingió enfurruñarse Rayo–. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una conspiración de mujeres contra mí? ¿Os dejo solas para que me critiquéis a gusto?

Las dos chicas se rieron con complicidad antes de que Sally besara a su marido en el costado.

–No te pongas así, cariño –ronroneó con dulzura, a lo que él le devolvió media mueca sarcástica–. Además, aún no le he contado cómo nos conocimos… Eso desde luego sí que daría para rato.

–Muy graciosa –bromeó él, siguiendo el tono de la conversación mientras Sally le guiñaba un ojo a Cruz y esta se reía por lo bajo–. Tengo que mantener una reputación, mi amor. No lo olvides. ¿Qué aprenderá mi futura alumna si ya empezamos a mostrarle mis errores de juventud?

–Bueno, creo que con lo que sé puedo hacerme una idea con los de la semana pasada –intervino Cruz, conteniendo la risa a duras penas, más al ver que los otros dos se tomaban el asunto con humor–. De todas formas –agregó poniéndose algo más seria–, no sé si le he dado las gracias, señor McQueen. Por haberme empujado por fin a cumplir mi sueño.

Él hizo un gesto como si hubiese tragado aceite rancio.

–Por favor, no me llames así más, me vas a hacer sentir más viejo de lo que ya me siento.

Cruz asintió, conforme.

–Está bien. Entonces… gracias… Rayo.

Él le devolvió el gesto.

–No ha sido nada –le quitó importancia–. Es más –de inmediato hizo un gesto elocuente hacia Sally–. Créeme que, si no llega a ser por esta señorita de aquí, no nos hubiéramos conocido. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Cruz se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿En serio?

Sally se rio y Rayo agregó:

–Ya lo creo. Y… es mejor que no te pillen sus poderes de persuasión con la guardia baja, ¿verdad, cielo?

Ante lo cual, su esposa se rio aún más fuerte, sin responder, y los coros de sus acompañantes se alzaron al unísono hacia un hermoso anochecer mientras volvían hacia donde estaba reunido todo el equipo de Radiador Springs.

A partir de ahora, comienza una nueva etapa.

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Lady Berserk, este es solo uno de los que tengo previstos post–Cars 3, mantengo en la cabeza tu recomendación sobre "Kings Highway" de James Bay (y su versión original de Tom Petty de 1991, ya verás por qué…). También tengo que apuntar algo al respecto: creo que TODA, pero TODA la trilogía tiene una BSO sin desperdicio. De hecho el otro día mencionaron a Brad Paisley en la serie de "Nashville" y casi salto en el sitio (para los que no le hayáis descubierto aún, tiene muchas canciones en Cars :P)_**

 ** _En este capítulo, ante todo quería mostrar cómo se conocerían Cruz y Sally y sus sentimientos al respecto (sé que hay mucha gente que antes de que saliera la peli, elucubró sobre quién era Cruz realmente, pero creo que en la película queda bastante claro), y la señora de McQueen ya veréis por qué no es del todo desconocida para la ex entrenadora de Rayo ;). He soltado alguna perlita y pista de futuros one-shots en este capítulo así que, ¡tenedlo presente!_**

 ** _Por cierto, aún no he decidido de qué será el próximo episodio que subiré, estoy barajando opciones, pero pronto lo sabréis. ¡Abrazos!_**


	7. Demasiado tiempo (Cars 2)

**Demasiado tiempo (Cars 2)**

"Uff… no puedo creerlo"

Mientras se alejaba de su mejor amigo, Rayo empezó a sentir cómo las juntas le rozaban de forma desagradable. Asimismo, era como si una telaraña se hubiese apoderado de todo su tren delantero, haciendo que cualquier movimiento que no fuese el de las ruedas resultase lento y pastoso. Algo disgustado, se miró las pegatinas de la suerte. Estaban cubiertas de polvo. Y ni loco se presentaría así delante de Sally. No sería la primera vez que lo duchaba por la fuerza…

–¡Rojo! ¡Eh, grandullón! –llamó frente al juzgado, esperando que el tímido coche de bomberos estuviera por ahí. Para su sorpresa, apareció a su espalda, rodeando la estatua de Stanley con su eterna e inocente sonrisa–. Ey, hola, colega. ¿Qué tal? –Rojo se encogió de ruedas, parco como siempre en palabras–. Oye, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor –abrió las ruedas delanteras, exponiéndose–. He quedado a cenar con Sally y, bueno, tras volver del campo no es plan que me vea así, ¿no crees?

Rojo asintió a la vez que levantaba la manguera, sin dejar de sonreír. "A buen entendedor…". Complacido, Rayo cerró los ojos a tiempo de evitar que el helado chorro de agua entrase en ellos y procuró no tiritar ni quejarse en ningún momento; al fin y a la postre, se lo había buscado.

Cuando el coche de bomberos terminó su tarea, Rayo se sacudió y contempló su morro reluciente con aprobación.

–Esto está mejor, sí señor –murmuró antes de dirigir un gesto agradecido al grandullón–. ¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Te debo una! –se despidió antes de enfilar la carretera que llevaba a La Rueda.

Aún había algo de luz, podría llegar sin problemas. "Algún día debería instalarme unos faros", pensó de todas formas. "Quién sabe, pueden ser hasta útiles en algunos casos. No toda la vida son carreras". Lo cierto era que, desde hacía unos cinco años, Rayo había dejado de concebir su vida exclusivamente dentro de un circuito. Sí, había ganado cuatro Copas Pistón –la quinta, la de la temporada anterior, se le resistió debido a una pequeña avería en el catalizador que no terminaron de solucionar entre Doc y él hasta bien entrado el final de temporada, momento en que Rayo ya se había quedado bastante atrás en la clasificación como para aspirar a la Copa. Y, bueno, también influyó su preocupación por el grave problema en la caja de cambios que Doc había empezado a acusar al poco de empezar el otoño; aquel que acabó postrándolo para siempre y privando a Rayo McQueen del mejor director de equipo que había tenido jamás, aparte de un amigo del alma– pero, aparte, le había cogido el gusto a vivir… ¿más despacio? Sí, quizá esa era la palabra. La vida al margen del deporte y la fama había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas.

¡Quién iba a decirlo de un pequeño pueblo en medio de la Ruta 66! ¿Verdad?

 _(varios kilómetros más arriba, en la colina)_

"Luces… Mesas… Velas… ¡Los jarrones!". Sally se obligó a respirar hondo. Empezaba el verano y la época de más afluencia de turistas para el pueblo; especialmente, para su restaurante. Al pensarlo sintió el mismo cosquilleo de siempre, aunque ya hubiesen pasado casi cinco años. Tantas visitas a aquel lugar cuando estaba deshabitado, únicamente para estar sola con sus pensamientos. Pero él…

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras circulaba entre algunos comensales, recibiendo saludos tanto de nuevos como de ya viejos conocidos. Guido obraba su magia tras la barra y los parroquianos habituales se mezclaban con los recién llegados. Sí: "él" había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida y la había empujado a cumplir sus sueños, igual que ella apoyaba siempre que persiguiera los suyos. Aunque eso supusiera estar separados la mayor parte del año. Suspiró y tembló de expectación mientras procuraba pensar en otra cosa. Cuando había llegado apenas habían intercambiado cuatro caricias fugaces antes de que Mater apareciese. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con él, escuchar sus palabras de amor y añoranza terminada por fin y devolverle mil "te quiero" a la luz de las velas.

Entonces, lo vio aparecer.

 _(en la carretera de acceso a "La Rueda")_

Ahí estaba. Tan radiante como la recordaba, recortada contra el cielo en aquel gran saliente rocoso. Había muchos coches cenando y charlando, pero Rayo solo tenía ojos para la elegante Porsche Carrera que, a su parecer, destacaba como un faro entre todas las demás carrocerías. Como a cámara lenta, aquellos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco miraron en su dirección y se cargaron inmediatamente de una ilusión que Rayo no se cansaba de ver aparecer.

Despacio, entró en el círculo iluminado que proyectaba la luz del interior del local a través de los grandes ejes de la rueda que le daba nombre. Sally se acercó a la misma velocidad mientras algunos alzaban la rueda para saludar al campeón de lejos.

–Bienvenido, señor McQueen. ¿Tiene reserva? –preguntó Sally, mordaz.

Rayo le devolvió una sonrisa idéntica mientras ponía los ojos falsamente en blanco.

–¡Oh, vaya! Qué error por mi parte. Supuse que a una "estrella de las carreras" –matizó con sorna – como yo no le haría falta reserva.

–Oh, lo lamento, señor McQueen –contraatacó Sally, conteniendo la risa a duras penas–. Este es el lugar más concurrido de la Ruta 66 de Chicago a California sin duda alguna. Aunque… –aleteó los parabrisas con coquetería–. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Él guiñó un ojo, siguiendo el juego.

–Tú haz lo que quieras, mi amor –ronroneó–. Pero sería generoso si tuviese la mejor mesa con las, digamos… –fingió meditar –. Mejores vistas posibles.

–¿Solo o acompañado?

La media sonrisa de Rayo se acentuó. Llegaban a la parte candente del juego.

–La verdad, estoy esperando a una preciosa Porsche Carrera de color azul que me dijo que me esperaría por aquí… –Sally no pudo contenerse más y se rio por lo bajo –. No puedo decepcionarla.

Su novia se aproximó entonces hasta una distancia insufriblemente cercana en público y susurró:

–Estoy segura de que no lo harás.

Rayo sonrió y quiso besarla por impulso, pero ella se zafó con suavidad antes de encaminarse hacia una mesa preparada al borde del acantilado.

–Justo en nuestro lugar preferido –musitó Sally, moviendo una rueda para invitarlo a asomarse.

Cuando lo hizo, ella se colocó al lado y acarició su guardabarros discretamente con el morro, gesto que él le devolvió con dulzura infinita.

–Bienvenido a casa, Pegatinas.

Él sonrió y la besó en el borde del capó.

–Gracias, Sally... No podría haber esperado un recibimiento mejor.

 ** _¡Buenas, corredores! Lo primero, deciros que aprovecho a subir dos capítulos seguidos para compensaros a los que no habéis visto aún Cars 3 y os habéis saltado el capítulo anterior (el próximo episodio de Cars 3 ya lo subiré con suficiente margen, aviso que no habrá piedad, MUAJAJA). Y gracias siempre por vuestras opiniones, de corazón. Ayudan mucho a valorar qué hacer o qué escribir y cómo hacerlo en cada momento._**

 ** _Con respecto al capítulo que nos atañe, este momento supongo que lo habréis identificado todos aquellos que hayáis visto Cars 2. Las reflexiones de ambos entre la despedida de Mater tras la juerga por el campo y la reaparición de este mismo en La Rueda disfrazado de "maitre". Me gusta la idea de profundizar en la relación de Rayo y Sally también de puertas para adentro, todo aquello que en una pareja no se dice en voz alta, pero siempre está ahí. Pensamientos, sentimientos._**

 ** _Por cierto, los que leáis en Wattpad, intentaré poner en cabecera siempre que pueda canciones de la trilogía. En este caso, será el tema de "McQueen y Sally", el que suena cuando dan su primer paseo._**

 ** _¡Espero que os haya gustado y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Hasta pronto!_**


	8. Expuestos (I) (Cars)

**Expuestos (I): la extraña visita (Cars).**

 _3 meses tras la llegada a RS de Rayo McQueen…_

Quedaban apenas dos días para que llegase septiembre, pero el calor seguía sin dar tregua en el pequeño condado de Carburador. La presencia alrededor del desierto conseguía, ya por 2006, que las temperaturas llegasen a picos no vistos en otros lugares del país.

Pero, ¿creéis que a los habitantes de Radiador Springs eso les preocupa lo más mínimo?

–¡Ahí tenéis chicos! –se escuchó gritar a Flo sobre los tonos de la radio de la anciana Lizzy, que dormitaba en su porche como de costumbre a esas horas tan calurosas–. ¡Unas latas de aceite bien templaditas! –derrapó para enfocar la fila contraria de tejadillos–. ¿Alguien ha pedido refrigerante por aquí?

–Yo, señorita –murmuró una voz educada, en un tono ni muy alto ni muy bajo–. Gracias.

Flo miró al recién llegado con un parabrisas levemente enarcado.

–No hay de qué, forastero. En esta gasolinera todo el mundo es bienvenido. ¡Y más con estos calores!

El extraño, un Volkswagen Polo de color beige con una especie de sombrero extraño situado sobre el techo de la carrocería asintió en su dirección mientras sorbía un poco del refrescante líquido.

–¡Ah! –suspiró–. Esto está mucho mejor.

–¿Muchos kilómetros, soldado? –preguntó Sarge, asomado un par de surtidores más allá.

El forastero siguió bebiendo como si no le afectasen las miradas curiosas posadas sobre él.

–Atlanta, amigo. Unos cuantos. Y no me llames soldado, por favor. Prefiero la pluma al fusil.

–Y, ¿a qué te dedicas, entonces? –quiso saber Flo.

El otro sonrió orgulloso antes de responder.

–Periodista.

Todos retrocedieron ligeramente, mirándolo con suspicacia, pero él ni se inmutó.

–¡Eh! ¿En Atlanta no es la próxima carrera de la Copa Pistón, _manito_? –inquirió Ramón desde detrás de su esposa–. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la noticia?

–Exacto –replicó el periodista–. Pero Balkan Polo sabe que las grandes noticias no están donde se aglomeran todos los demás –salió al sol–. He venido porque quiero ser el primero esta temporada –se hinchó como un zepelín–. En entrevistar a Rayo McQueen.

 _(junto al monte Willy)_

– _Uo… uo… uooooo._

Sally apretó los frenos con todas sus fuerzas y se encogió, lo que provocó que girara casi trescientos sesenta grados sobre sí misma. Con los ojos aún cerrados a causa del polvo, escuchó una risita un poco más allá que le encendió los humos.

–Te dije que no era fácil, Sal.

Cuando la nube se acercó, su reciente novio se aproximó despacio. Ella hizo un delicioso mohín con el capó.

–Bueno, tampoco tengo doscientos kilómetros, Pegatinas. Aunque… –miró hacia atrás, en dirección al murete de neumáticos que delineaba el acantilado más cercano–. Eso me sigue pareciendo excesivo.

–¡Ah, ah! –negó él, rodeándola lentamente–. Nunca dejaría que una sola espina de cactus arañase esta… –bufó teatralmente y murmuró entre dientes–. Preciosa carrocería.

Ella sonrió, encantada con el cumplido pero también algo molesta porque pareciese que la trataban como a un jarrón de porcelana.

–Ajá… ¿Cómo era eso de "quédate ahí y deja que te mire con… blablablabla"?

Rayo se rio y la besó en el guardabarros.

–Sal, nunca he dudado de tus dotes para correr. Pero prefiero…ya sabes, que evites mis errores y no te hagas daño –Rayo supo que había metido la rueda de nuevo al ver el ceño fruncido de Sally y su morro torcido–. Quiero decir… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!

Sally sacudió el morro para borrar su mueca y puso los ojos en blanco. Era difícil estar enfadada con él. Era tan mono cuando se frustraba…

–Tranquilo, Pegatinas –se situó a su lado y ambos avanzaron de nuevo hacia la improvisada línea de salida del circuito–. Sé cuidarme los pinchazos yo solita.

Él mostró media sonrisa cargada de ironía.

–Muy bien, señorita independiente –la provocó–. Entonces, ¿estás lista para morder el polvo de nuevo?

Por toda respuesta, Sally hizo sonar su motor y Rayo la imitó.

–Preparados… –susurró sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos entornados.

–Listos… –la imitó él.

–¡YA!

Con un aullido de júbilo, Sally se lanzó hacia delante y Rayo la siguió a toda velocidad. Francamente, prefería poder vigilarla desde atrás, aunque fuese él quien mordiera el polvo literalmente. Confiaba en las protecciones que había colocado para que Sally no acabase en los cactus –por mucho que ella protestase, después de haber caído un par de veces allí, Rayo sabía que era una de las peores sensaciones del mundo y jamás de los jamases permitiría que su chica pasase por ello– pero si la adelantaba, tendría menos margen de maniobra.

Suspiró con el capó cerrado. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan protector? ¿Cuándo, como diría Doc, había pensado tanto en alguien que no fuese él? Sentía mil cosas, que siempre había guardado bajo llave en su alma, fluyendo más rápido que la gasolina por todo su armazón solo con mirarla a los ojos. ¡Tuercas! Como diría Mater. ¿Sería posible que…? En los tres meses que llevaban juntos, ninguno de los dos había dicho en voz alta las palabras mágicas, pero Rayo tenía miedo en parte de que eso lo cambiase todo. Como había dicho Sally, él tendría que volver a correr, pero, ¿de verdad sería capaz de esperar a que volviese después de tantos meses? Rayo no quería que ella sufriese por su culpa. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

En ese momento, Sally llegaba a la curva peligrosa y, salvo por un pequeño derrape, hizo un giro perfecto, lo que hizo que gritase de emoción al llegar a la meta. Rayo sonrió con ternura sin poder evitarlo. Ella también ocultaba sus sentimientos de vez en cuando, pero cuando se soltaba, su ilusión era casi contagiosa. Quizá eso es lo que le… ¿enamoraba? De ella. Sí, podría decirse así. Tenía el motor perdido por ella.

–¡Lo he conseguido! –saltaba Sally, canturreando–. ¡Lo he conseguido!

–No está mal, novata… –empezó Rayo, pero un claxon sobre la colina lo interrumpió. Doc había aparecido sin que se enterasen–. ¡Eh, Doc! –saludó Rayo, aunque Sally y él se separaron un metro como por instinto. Todo el pueblo sabía que andaban rondándose, pero preferían mantener una apariencia neutral cuando estaban acompañados–. ¿Va todo bien?.

–Sube, chico –replicó su director, seco como siempre y quizá… ¿molesto? "¿por qué?", se preguntó Rayo. Pero sabía que de buenas a primeras no obtendría respuesta, por lo que obedeció. Sally le siguió a corta distancia. Pero Doc solo volvió a abrir el capó cuando estuvieron a su lado–. Hay alguien en el pueblo que quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Conmigo? –se interesó Rayo, cruzando una mirada con Sally.

–Sí –repuso Doc, sin perder de vista en ningún momento a su protegido y a la fiscal del pueblo, así como a sus silenciosas comunicaciones–. Un periodista, por lo visto. Quiere entrevistarte antes de que empiece la temporada –antes de llegar a la zona asfaltada, los tres vieron a Balkan esperando junto a la esquina de la gasolinera de Flo y Doc dirigió una extraña mirada que a Sally le puso las bujías de punta–. Ten cuidado, chico.

–¿Cuidado? –preguntó Rayo, confundido–. ¿Por qué?

Doc hizo un gesto que quería parecer casual hacia el periodista, que ya los observaba.

–Por ellos…

"Y por ella", quiso agregar, pero se contuvo. Quizá era una conversación para otro momento, no teniendo a Sally delante. Aunque considerando que últimamente eran como una moto y un sidecar, inseparables a todas horas, iba a ser difícil. "En fin, esperemos que no sea tarde aún". En el fondo y aunque no solían estar de acuerdo muchas veces, Doc quería a Sally casi como la hija que nunca tuvo. Desde que llegó al pueblo, su energía y su decisión le habían recordado a Hornet que, más allá de lamerse las heridas, quizá había algo más por lo que vivir. Su pueblo. Su gente.

Por suerte y para su alivio, Rayo pareció captar parte de la indirecta.

–Sí, ya sé cómo son… –resopló para sus adentros antes de girarse hacia Sally, que miraba hacia el periodista con expresión indescifrable que no gustó demasiado al coche de carreras–. Oye, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? No tardaré.

Sally pareció volver de golpe de allá donde estuviese en sus pensamientos, porque botó en el sitio, asintió rápido, sonrió, le deseó suerte y se encaminó hacia el motel con cierta prisa. Sin beso, sin nada.

Rayo sabía que algo se le estaba escapando de todo aquello, aunque su subconsciente le gritaba que era obvio, pero prefirió aparcar esa incómoda sensación antes de dar las gracias a Doc y encaminarse hacia donde estaba Balkan. Este pareció incorporarse cuando llegó a su altura, sonriendo.

–Vaya, por fin doy contigo. El gran Rayo McQueen.

Rayo soltó una risita nerviosa.

–Grande no sé, pero me conformo con hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Balkan sonrió más ampliamente.

–Vamos, señor modesto. Te invito a un trago y hablamos. No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte…

 _Continuará..._

 ** _¡Buenas, corredores! Este capítulo retorna a Cars, o un momento 3 meses post–Cars, y será un compendio de 3 capítulos contando el primer encontronazo de la pareja con los paparazzis. ¿Cómo lo llevarán? ¿Qué pasará? ¡Lo sabréis en próximos episodios! ¡Se os quiere!_**

 **ella123456: _siempre me ha dado la impresión, viendo las películas, que Rayo en el fondo es el más "blandito" de los dos, solo que sin querer lo camufla bajo una apariencia engreída para aparentar otra cosa. De hecho, él es el que más veces le dice "te quiero" a Sally, en vez de al contrario, en la trilogía (comprobado: 2 contra 1, jajaja). Pero igual que opino que Sally usa la ironía como barrera para evitar salir herida, por lo que sea que haya sucedido en su pasado. Quiero pensar (y desarrollar por aquí) que tenga que ver con su triste pasado en Los Ángeles._**

 ** _WATTPAD: canción de cabecera "Riding Free" de Maisy Stella (Spirit: Riding Free BSO)._**


	9. Expuestos (II) (Cars)

**Expuestos (II): solo quiero protegerte (Cars).**

 _(Viene del capítulo anterior)_

–¡McQueen! ¡McQueen! Tuercas –maldijo Mater por lo bajo–. Estas subidas van a acabar conmigo un día de estos –la vieja grúa miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones, sin estar seguro de dónde podía seguir buscando. Ni en el garaje de Doc, ni en el monte Willy entrenando, ni en el motel… Aunque una vez allí solo había tenido que encontrar cierto aroma a gasolinas mezcladas para tener una idea de dónde, o con quién, podía andar McQueen. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Debía enterarse cuanto antes. Para su alivio, al doblar una curva pronunciada que lo obligó a frenar a fondo y pasar un pequeño túnel, los vio. Reían y hablaban con los capós muy juntos sobre el puente junto a la cascada. Mater tragó aceite antes de animarse a romper ese momento idílico. Si por él fuese, podrían haberse quedado allí eternamente, como una postal perfecta. Pero el mundo real acechaba más allá de las fronteras de Carburador–. ¡McQueen! –al estar más próximo, el interpelado se volvió de golpe, extrañado–. Chico, menos mal que te encuentro –jadeó Mater, frenando despacio mientras trataba de recuperar el resuello.

–Tranquilo, Mater. ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó su mejor amigo. El semblante de Sally no mostraba una emoción muy diferente mientras seguía a Rayo con aire tímido.

–Sí… ¡NO! –rectificó bruscamente, ya repuesto–. Tienes que venir a verlo. Bueno, los dos… Es… ¡Por mis tuercas! –maldijo en voz alta, claramente indignado–. ¡Es que si le cojo algún día se va a enterar!

–Mater, ¡para! –lo interrumpió Rayo, ahora más preocupado que nunca–. ¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero Mater pareció bajar de sus ensoñaciones de venganza en ese instante y tranquilizarse, todo en uno, antes de musitar.

–Créeme. Es mejor que lo veas y juzgues tú mismo.

Rayo y Sally cruzaron una mirada cargada de malos presagios antes de enfilar tras Mater la carretera que bajaba hacia Radiador Springs, con el motor encogido.

( _En RS)_

–Tío, eso no se hace –rezongó Fillmore.

–Por una vez, tienes razón –concordó Sarge–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿La gente no tiene sentido del honor en este maldito país?

–Yo lo que sé es que la próxima vez que reposte por aquí le meto el refrigerante por donde yo me sé –se escandalizó Flo–. Eso no es ética ni…

–¿Qué no es ética?

Los tres se giraron de un bote como si fuesen una sola máquina al escuchar la pregunta de Sally.

–Ese malnacido de Balkan Polo, que no tiene ni decencia ni nada que se le parezca –casi escupió Flo antes de empujar hacia ellos una revista abierta, con aire ciertamente compungido–. Rayo, cariño –agregó al verlo aparecer detrás de su "mejor amiga", como todos habían determinado en llamarla–, créeme que si lo hubiese sabido ese bastardo no hubiese pisado el pueblo.

–Pero dijo que quería hacerle la primera entrevista –arguyó Ramón con razón–. ¿Quién iba a dudar de él?

Sally se estremeció, sin querer acercarse de repente a la revista. Sospechaba que, fuese lo que fuese lo que había allí escrito, no sería nada bueno ni para ella ni para McQueen. Pero este se adelantó enseguida y sostuvo el papel con una rueda mientras leía en silencio. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, más aún cuando todos los congregados en la gasolinera de Flo, casi todos los habitantes de Radiador Springs para más señas, vieron cómo lo que podría ser el rostro de Rayo cambiaba de expresión a la misma velocidad que su nombre conforme avanzaba. Si bien era cierto que Balkan había cumplido con su expectativa de hacerle una entrevista, esta había ido mucho más lejos de lo que Rayo había hablado con él. Básicamente, adjuntaba un reportaje que pretendía ser escandaloso…

Sobre su relación con Sally.

Las fotos furtivas, que solo el Todopoderoso sabía cómo las habría obtenido, no dejaban lugar a dudas. Miradas, besos, risas… Sobre todo de la semana anterior, cuando Balkan había aparecido y Doc los había buscado en el circuito de entrenamiento. Pero también en la entrada del motel, en la gasolinera de Flo… Rayo apretó los parabrisas e intentó mitigar el mareo y la ansiedad incipiente tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Había venido alguien sospechoso al pueblo durante el verano? Uf. No podía saberlo. Desde que había anunciado su retirada estival a Radiador Springs, la pequeña villa había sido objeto de miles de visitas. Rayo volvió a abrir los ojos. No podía despegarlos de aquella foto. El momento en que Sally había conseguido por fin dar la curva bien y él la había besado en el guardabarros. Un gesto que podía hacerles la vida imposible a ambos.

Por si fuese poco, en ese momento sonó una voz en la radio que Rayo jamás había odiado tanto.

–"¡Hola, corazones!". Llega la hora de nuestro magacín y, como no podía ser de otra manera, el protagonista es Rayo McQueen. Aquel que afirmó en su día que "podía correr solo" por lo visto no es capaz de aplicar la misma medida a su corazón, que ha caído en las ruedas de una misteriosa joven con la que se le ha visto muy acaramelado cerca de Radiador Springs… ¿Será ese el motivo por el que desapareció antes de la final de la última temporada? ¿Necesitaba recobrar fuerzas antes de enfilar la carrera que decidiría su futuro? Bueno, aún no se han conseguido declaraciones de Rayo al respecto salvo que prefiere centrarse en la temporada que se avecina –sí, eso lo ponía en la entrevista y Rayo se negó a mirar a Sally en ese momento, temiendo su reacción.

La locutora siguió parloteando, pero él ya no escuchaba. Se asfixiaba al aire libre, rodeado de sus vecinos. De repente, volvía a sentirse un extraño y tuvo una visión clara: en el fondo, por mucho que quisiera pensar y aparentar lo contrario… Era un forastero. No pertenecía a aquel lugar. Jamás debió dejar que confiasen en él. Y Sally…

Sin atreverse a mirarla siquiera, temiendo el dolor más que nada en el mundo, Rayo apretó los parabrisas y los dientes antes de girar con cierta brusquedad y alejarse hacia el exterior del pueblo. En realidad, hacia el motel. Sin quererlo, se había convertido en su lugar seguro. Pero no solo era suyo, y lo supo en cuanto escuchó un motor tras él. Uno que conocía de sobra.

–Pegatinas… –lo llamó Sally–. Oye… Yo… –Rayo, dándole el maletero todavía, esperó con todo el chasis contraído a que ella lo dijese. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar lo siguiente–. Por todas mis bujías, ojalá supiese qué decirte ahora mismo.

Rayo se volvió despacio.

–Lo siento, Sally –se disculpó en un hilo de voz–. Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar, yo…

–Eh –ella se aproximó un metro más, mirándolo con esos ojos de color verde jade que lo dejaban paralizado–. Oye, no tienes que disculparte –se encogió de ruedas con una extraña naturalidad que puso al corredor los tornillos de punta–. Para bien o para mal, no es la primera vez que… salgo con alguien mediático, por decirlo así –puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco, sarcástica, antes de continuar–. Pero creo que lo podremos superar… ¿no crees tú lo mismo?

Rayo se quedó en silencio, para extrañeza de Sally. Lo creía más seguro de su relación y, por primera vez, tuvo miedo. Un terror atroz a que sucediese lo que llevaba temiendo desde aquel primer beso. El fin del verano. El comienzo de la temporada. El retorno del antiguo McQueen.

–¿Pegatinas?

Rayo tragó aceite con esfuerzo.

–Sally, creo que… Será mejor que no vengas a la carrera de la semana que viene.

Le había costado horrores vocalizar esa frase, pero la reacción de la joven no se hizo esperar.

–¿Qué…? –parpadeó, confusa y dolida en lo más hondo de su ser–. ¿Es que…? Oh, ya entiendo –de repente, su rostro cambió a uno bastante poco amigable–. Claro, la estrella de las carreras se avergüenza de estar con una pueblerina como yo… ¿Es eso?

–¿¡Qué?! –Rayo se acababa de quedar alucinado. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?–. Sally, ¡no! Por todos los… No estaba hablando de eso.

–¿Entonces de qué? –volvió ella a la carga, levantando la voz y acercándose a él con expresión furibunda–. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Rayo McQueen? ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos de esta manera para luego dejarme tirada? ¡¿A qué te crees que estás jugando?!

–¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!

El silencio cayó como una losa tras esa declaración, tanto en el Cono Comodín como, aparentemente, en todo el valle. De repente, parecía que hasta la radio de Lizzy había dejado de sonar. Sally era incapaz de articular palabra. Su interior se hallaba dividido en dos: por una parte, el dolor de sentirse solo "una diversión" de verano, alguien de quien Rayo se cansaría pronto cuando tocara volver a la vida real. Y por otro lado, esa diminuta llama de esperanza que ardía en su alma desde que lo conocía. La fe en que él pudiese realmente enamorarse de alguien anodino como ella. De una sencilla abogada de pueblo. Pero él no había terminado de hablar.

–No me lo perdonaría jamás si alguien te hiciese daño por mi culpa, Sally. Y si, te… nos sucediera algo –se corrigió enseguida– por culpa de esos… "chupa–aceites" –escupió el joven antes de dirigir una mirada derrotada a su amor–… Bueno… No podría vivir con ello.

El silencio volvió, aún más tenso si cabía. Sally trataba de procesar lo sucedido a toda velocidad. Cierto que la atención de los _paparazzi_ nunca había sido de su gusto, ni siquiera siendo la sombra de Alex Mustang en Los Ángeles, pero… ¿es que tenía aceite en vez de gasolina en los conductos? Si la quería de verdad, ¿no podía o no quería arriesgarse? Finalmente, lo único que fue capaz de articular fue, en tono monocorde:

–Suerte en Atlanta.

Acto seguido, sin dar opción a réplica por parte de Rayo, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el motel. De fondo volvía a escucharse la radio de Lizzy, sonando "Find Yourself", el último éxito de una estrella conocida de la música _country._ Y Rayo solo podía sentirse identificado con esa canción mientras se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la gasolinera de Flo. Justo esa tarde saldría hacia Atlanta para entrenar.

 _(horas más tarde, en La Rueda)_

"¡Porque te quiero, Sally!" "Te quiero...". "Te quiero…". "No quiero que te hagan daño", "no podría vivir con ello..:"

Sally cerró los parabrisas con fuerza, temiendo que sus conductos de limpieza se pusieran a funcionar de nuevo. No quería llorar. Quería ser fuerte. Como siempre había creído ser.

Y entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si su mundo se hubiese convertido en una enorme falla que amenazaba con tragarla entera hacia la oscuridad?

Estaba hecha un lío. ¿Qué paso debía dar? Hacía horas que Rayo y Mack habían partido en dirección al circuito de Atlanta. Un día para llegar, a lo sumo. Tres para entrenar. Correr al quinto día. Empezaba una nueva opción de gloria para la revelación de las carreras. Bufó, disgustada. Qué ciega había estado… Y sin embargo, su última declaración seguía dando vueltas tras su salpicadero como un tiovivo sin fin.

–¿Estás bien, nena?

Era Flo. Sally giró un poco el morro hacia ella y asintió, sin perder de vista el valle ni el pueblo recortado allá abajo. Su vista. Su primer paseo. Contrajo el capó en una mueca que intentaba camuflar sin éxito su tristeza, y Flo lo percibió. Lentamente, se situó a su lado y presionó una esquina de su afilado morro contra el de Sally con cariño.

–Oye, cielo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites… –dudó un instante–. Esto es por Rayo, ¿verdad?

Sin poder contener más su dolor, Sally asintió entre lágrimas.

–Hemos discutido antes de que se fuera… Yo… –sollozó–. No puedo creer que me haya dejado fuera de esto, Flo. Quería ir y…

–Él quería protegerte.

El llanto de Sally se cortó como por ensalmo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –quiso saber, confusa–. ¿Acaso nos escuchaste discutir?

Ante lo cual Flo sacudió el morro con media sonrisa triste adornando sus labios torneados de blanco.

–No hace falta, cariño –se volteó un poco para tratar de encararla de frente–. Oye, está claro que a ese chico le importas y creo que, al margen de lo que fuese antes, por dentro o por fuera, tú también lo has cambiado.

–¿Tú… crees? –dudó la Porsche.

Flo asintió, convencida.

–Los periodistas pueden ser muy carroñeros, cielo –apostilló–. Y más si lo único que buscan es una exclusiva jugosa. Pero no deberíais permitir que algo así os separase. Te lo digo yo.

Sally meditó un instante.

–Algo así me dijo Rayo antes de irse –recordó en voz alta–. Que si algo… nos sucediese por culpa de ellos, no podría vivir con ello. Y que… me quería.

–Sally –Flo sonrió con ternura–. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que Rayo, en el fondo, lo único que está deseando es que alguien lo quiera por quien es. Pero tiene miedos, ¡como todo el mundo! Y el temor a perder a un ser amado por cualquier tontería nos puede llevar a actuar más con el corazón que con la cabeza. Y lo que parecería lógico –se encogió de ruedas–. No lo es.

La joven Porsche no pudo evitar mostrar media sonrisa mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le estaba diciendo Flo.

–Entonces… ¿crees que lo dijo de verdad?

Flo se rio.

–¡Pues claro! Estoy segura de que te quiere con locura, pero es tu turno para demostrarle que no tiene nada que temer a tu lado, ¿no crees?

Sally reflexionó, admirando el paisaje con una nueva perspectiva. Sí. Quizá ella tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Pero solo había un momento propicio para hacerlo.

Y esa era la carrera en Atlanta.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _¡Buenas una semana más, corredores! Ya queda menos para el desenlace, ¿qué sucederá?_**

 **Lady Berserk: _como ya comenté en una review, efectivamente conozco "Kings Highway" en sus dos versiones (Tom Petty/James Bay) y creo que las usaré a conveniencia… puede que a partir del próximo capítulo, jejeje._**

 ** _El "Hola, corazones" supongo que los lectores españoles lo habréis identificado. es un guiño al magacín rosa de mediodía de TVE de "Corazón" que lleva mil años en antena hablando de la prensa rosa, presentado por Anne Igartiburu._**

 **Black1Bee: _creo que Sally en todo esto es mucho más lanzada e incluso segura de sí misma que Rayo, aunque volver a verse rodeada de famoseo la afectará tanto en esta tanda de capítulos como en algún one-shot posterior, prometido._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en la próxima parada! ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!_**


	10. Expuestos (III) (Cars)

**Expuestos (III): Confía en mí (Cars)**

 _Cinco días después…_

" _¡Rayo! ¡Rayo! Por aquí, declaraciones para el… ¿Es oficial tu relación sentimental?" "Rayo, hemos visto bajos resultados en tus carreras de entrenamiento. ¿Se debe a que la echas de menos?" "Rayo, ¿hay planes de boda?"_

–¡Bueno, basta ya! –ante la enésima pregunta igualmente absurda, Doc se plantó y se giró con cara de pocos amigos, procurando esconder a Rayo de manera conveniente tras su maletero–. Tengo un campeón que necesita concentrarse. Así que, ¡aire, moscardones!

Ante la imperativa voz de aquella leyenda de las carreras y su mirada desafiante, muchos se lo pensaron dos y tres veces antes de volver a incordiar a las Haches Gemelas y a su protegido. Hornet no era conocido precisamente por su amabilidad y paciencia de puertas para afuera. Por ello, poco a poco y a medida que Doc y Rayo entraban en la zona reservada de los boxes, los periodistas se fueron dispersando con la decepción pintada en sus capós. Bueno, ya habría más ocasiones, se consolaba la mayoría.

Mientras tanto, Doc aleccionaba a Rayo mientras rodaban hacia la zona de preparación.

–Bueno chico, nueva temporada, nuevos competidores. Alguno viejo seguro, pero yo me preocuparía más por los que vayan llegando. Es cierto que en los entrenamientos no has hecho tus mejores tiempos, pero… ¿Chico? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Rayo, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pista, botó y asintió rápidamente. Sin embargo, al comprobar que no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que le había dicho, ni lo más sencillo, Doc suspiró y su rostro se suavizó.

–Oye, chico. Sé cuánto la echas de menos. Pero ahora debes concentrarte solo en tres cosas –abarcó el estadio con la rueda–. Asfalto. Velocidad. Curvas. Eso es lo único que debe ocupar tu salpicadero ahora mismo.

Rayo suspiró hondamente.

–Lo sé. Pero… –se encogió de ruedas y miró hacia la entrada al circuito con algo que parecía infinita tristeza–. Ojalá estuviese aquí… ¿Crees que –dudó–… debí dejar que viniese?

–Tomaste una decisión, chico –arguyó Doc con seriedad, sin responder directamente–. Por lo que me has contado, tenías una sola idea en mente: protegerla. Y eso te honra. Pero no significa que al salir de aquí no tengáis que aclarar muchas cosas –hizo una pausa y observó a Rayo de manera extraña antes de bajar la voz y agregar–. Dime una cosa, novato. ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Rayo, extrañado.

–Quiero decir –se explicó Doc, impasible–, que si en tu interior reniegas de algo de lo sucedido este verano pasado. Si te arrepientes de haberle entregado tu corazón a una máquina que solo aspiraba a ser amada en correspondencia y que ha sufrido lo indecible antes de pasar por tus ruedas –se aproximó más a un Rayo que, si hubiese tenido reflejos para moverse, hubiese huido al primer agujero disponible para esconder su chasis y no volver a salir–. Si te arrepientes de haber querido amar a alguien que no fueses tú mismo.

Rayo permanecía paralizado, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Qué quería decir Doc…?

–No, no me arrepiento de nada –contestó al final, con una entereza que ni él creía tener pero sincero hasta la caja de cambios–. Quiero a Sally. Eso lo tengo claro. Y sé que nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

Su mentor asintió, conforme.

–Entonces deja que eso sea lo que mueva tus ruedas. Su recuerdo. Tu amor por ella. Pero… –advirtió Doc levantando una rueda–. No dejes que eso jamás te desconcentre. Que ocupe tu motor, pero no tu mente. ¿Me has entendido?

Rayo, más espabilado, asintió con firmeza antes de que sonaran los acordes que avisaban del comienzo inminente de la carrera. Con Sally o sin ella, había llegado el momento.

Entonces, lo escuchó.

( _En el exterior del circuito)_

Sally procuró no amedrentarse cuando pasó bajo la enorme puerta del estadio de Atlanta. Desde que había ultimado su plan con Flo dos días atrás, antes de salir de Radiador Springs, su interior era todo un cúmulo de chispas a punto de hacerla explotar. "Tranquilízate", se recomendó mentalmente. Siguiente paso, tratar de acceder a boxes. Pero, ¿cómo? Había seguridad por todas partes. Bueno, algo se le ocurriría.

–Buenos días, señores –saludó a los guardias apostados junto a las verjas de acceso al centro de la pista–. Un día precioso para correr, ¿verdad?

–¿Eres parte de algún equipo, preciosa? –se burló uno, lanzándole una mirada desagradable–. De animadoras, me imagino.

–Lo siento, guapa. Pero el lugar para las _groupies_ está ahí, en la grada –Sally vio de reojo a las dos gemelas fanáticas de Rayo justo donde ellos indicaban, aullando como posesas. Sally se encaminó hacia allí, preparada para ejecutar un plan. No las conocía personalmente, pero había oído hablar de ellas–. Eso, por allí, linda. Que gane el mejor, ¿eh?

Pero Sally ya no los escuchaba.

–Vaya, vaya –gritó para hacerse oír al llegar donde estaban las gemelas, que la miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Evidentemente, ellas sí la habían reconocido a la primera–. Si por aquí está la competencia… –les hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba–. Pues que sepáis que tenéis poco que hacer, guapas –les guiñó un ojo con picardía y ronroneó como remate–. Rayo es mío… y de nadie más.

Según imaginaba, ambas abrieron el capó en una O perfecta al mismo tiempo, para acto seguido abalanzarse sobre ella como las fans histéricas que eran. Ella, prevenida, las sorteó con facilidad, les dio el maletero y volvió hacia la zona donde estaban los guardias a todo correr mientras fingía un llanto desesperado.

–¡Por favor! ¡Esas fans me atacan! –aulló–. ¡Socorro! ¡AYUDA!

Como sabía que sucedería, los coches patrulla llegaron enseguida al lugar y trataron de impedir el paso a las furibundas gemelas, que intentaban alcanzar a Sally por todos los medios.

Lo que no vieron era que una audaz Sally, en cuanto encontró vía libre, se lanzó hacia la valla abierta a la velocidad de un caza. Para cuando escuchó gritar a los guardias tras ella, ya era tarde. Estaba dentro.

No obstante, aquello era más caótico de lo que había imaginado. ¿Dónde narices…? Entonces, tras varios zigzagueos y vueltas sobre su posición, vio el logo de Rust–eze. Los guardias le pisaban los talones y seguro que todas las cámaras la enfocaban, pero le daba igual. Ahora sí.

No habían dado la salida pero estaban a punto. Rayo ya tenía las ruedas puestas, acababa de repostar gasolina y ya se inclinaba para salir a pista. Si no llegaba a él antes de que eso sucediera, podía ser muy tarde.

–¡PEGATINAS! –aulló con todas sus fuerzas. Para su alivio, él y todo el equipo miraron en su dirección. Sally derrapó a su lado con toda la elegancia que fue capaz antes de jadear–. Siento llegar tarde.

Rayo, por otro lado, estaba tan boquiabierto e invadido de emociones contradictorias que ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar qué hacía Sally allí antes de que ella lo besara sin miramientos.

Delante de todos.

El joven coche de carreras cerró los parabrisas mientras sentía el terror más absoluto mezclado con el paraíso; sin poder evitarlo, disfrutó del instante deseando que fuese eterno, olvidando hasta dónde estaba. Sin embargo, apenas un segundo después, Sally se apartó rompiendo el encanto. Pero las mariposas volvieron cuando murmuró:

–Yo también te quiero.

Rayo sonrió como un idiota hasta que la voz de Doc, una milésima de segundo después, le devolvió a la realidad.

–Muy bonito todo –ladró–. Pero sal pitando, chico, o la liaremos desde la primera carrera. Tú, Sally, métete aquí debajo hasta que yo te diga.

Aún aturdido, Rayo obedeció, no sin antes cruzar una última mirada cargada de significado con Sally, que ya retrocedía según las instrucciones de Doc.

Una vez en la pista, Rayo se notaba volar, sorteando un competidor tras otro. "Madre mía. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?", se preguntó mientras corría, una y otra vez, curva tras curva hasta la recta final.

Cuatrocientas vueltas después, con todos los focos y las cámaras posadas en él y un pase digno del campeón que prometía ser, Rayo rebasó por fin al primero de la fila y cruzó la meta con un grito de júbilo, sintiéndose eufórico, dichoso y en las nubes todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero, cuando volvió con su gente, el ánimo se le enfrió a la velocidad misma de su nombre.

Porque, por algún doloroso motivo, Sally ya no estaba allí.

 _(Radiador Springs, dos días después)_

Sally suspiró por milésima vez en aquella mañana. Se notaba que el verano había llegado a su fin y el tránsito de clientes del motel había disminuido considerablemente, pero eso no era bueno. Le daba más tiempo para pensar y rememorar lo sucedido.

 _(Días antes, en el circuito de Atlanta)_

– _Muy bien, Sally. Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer –dijo Doc en cuanto Rayo salió pitando hacia la carrera, procurando que el canal de este estuviese cerrado–. Pero ahora debes irte._

– _No voy a volver a abandonarlo, Doc. Ni aunque me lo suplique. Estaré a su lado –determinó la joven con firmeza, golpeando una rueda sobre el asfalto–. Pase lo que pase._

 _Para su sorpresa, Doc no se enfadó, sino que mostró media sonrisa._

– _Entiendo tu idealismo, Sally. Pero deberías… –el viejo coche se giró ligeramente–. Oh, no. Ya están aquí._

 _En efecto: acompañados por los guardias que la habían perseguido, una nube de periodistas se estaba arremolinando cada vez más deprisa alrededor del box de McQueen. Y Sally, por primera vez aquel día, volvió a sentir un miedo irracional. Acorralada, se refugió aún más bajo el techado que la cobijaba._

– _Él quería protegerte porque te quiere, Sally –dijo Doc sobre ella, en un tono de voz casi inaudible salvo para ambos–. Ahora, honra su deseo y sal pitando de aquí –rápidamente, se giró hacia el otro lado y les hizo una seña a dos de sus acompañantes_ – _. Luigi, Sarge, lleváosla. No quiero que esos chupa-aceites le toquen un pelo, ¿entendido?_

 _(Presente)_

Ella había protestado, a pesar de todo, pero se había dejado conducir finalmente al exterior del recinto, siendo escoltada por sus dos queridos vecinos hasta la gasolinera más cercana. Y sorprendentemente, hasta allí se notaba observada. Por ello, en cuanto ellos habían regresado al circuito, la joven había optado por rodar lo más rápido posible hacia su hogar, su refugio, conteniendo las lágrimas de amargura y pensando que no habría otra oportunidad de arreglar aquel follón.

Pero debía estar muy equivocada si eso que acababa de escuchar no era su motor.

Despacio, la joven Porsche se volvió tras el mostrador de la recepción; y sus parabrisas se abrieron como platos enormes al verlo plantado en la puerta con apenas medio morro en el interior y expresión arrepentida.

Durante un minuto que se hizo eterno, ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a abrir y cerrar el capó alternativamente, sin saber qué decirse ni quién sería el primero en dar el paso.

–Hola, Sally –se animó él por fin.

–Eh… hola –atinó a responder ella, cauta–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que debías entrenar para la siguiente carrera...

–Sí, y debería –repuso él–. Pero… tenía algo importante que hacer antes.

–¿Ah, sí?

El interior de Sally aleteaba como mil mariposas en plena furia primaveral, pero prefirió esperar a su respuesta antes de juzgar.

–Sí –Rayo se adentró un poco más en la recepción, con cierta timidez que a Sally le resultó más tierna de lo que esperaba–. Oye, Sal. Siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice. Tú… tenías razón. Podemos superarlo. Y yo… quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan cobarde y no darme cuenta a tiempo de que lo único que quería era que tú estuvieses allí –inclinó el morro y la miró encogido sobre el suelo–. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Sally bajó la guardia definitivamente. Es que, cuando se lo proponía, era tan tierno… Pero aún había algo que necesitaba saber antes de decidir que aquello era seguro. Que no volvería a sufrir.

–¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Rayo hizo un gesto extrañado.

–¿El qué?

Sally inspiró hondo.

–Tu declaración al terminar la carrera… –giró una rueda sobre el suelo con aire cohibido–. Cuando te preguntaron… Ya sabes… Lo oí al llegar aquí y, bueno, no sabía…

Rayo sonrió con tal dulzura que Sally juraría que se le iba a derretir la carrocería de un momento a otro.

–Claro que lo dije en serio –musitó él con suavidad, interrumpiéndola, antes de aproximarse a la máquina que lo volvía loco–. Y, pase lo que pase, no volveré a dejarte atrás. Lo prometo. Eres… bueno, el mejor equipo que alguien podría desear.

Sally mostró media sonrisa mordaz, aunque por dentro estaba pegando brincos de euforia.

–Y tú, ¿no vas a preguntarme si yo lo dije en serio? –inquirió con un parabrisas enarcado. Las cartas sobre la mesa.

Pero Rayo, para su sorpresa, respondió besándola con suavidad, lo que estremeció cada circuito de la joven fiscal de Radiador Springs mientras se rendía del todo a sus encantos.

–Jamás se me ocurriría –admitió el corredor en voz muy baja, solo para ella.

Sally sonrió y frotó su morro contra el de él amorosamente. Por todos los Porsche del mundo, estaba enamorada hasta las llantas de él y no podía evitarlo.

Aun así, se volvió a estremecer sin querer cuando ambos salieron costado con costado hacia la gasolinera de Flo y volvió a escuchar aquella declaración en la radio de Lizzy, mientras de fondo sonaban las notas de "Kings Highway", una de sus canciones favoritas desde hacía años. El tema daría que hablar, pero ya no le importaba. No si él seguía a su lado…

" _¡McQueen! ¿Ese Porsche era la joven de las fotos? ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre ella? ¿Te ha ayudado a concentrarte en la carrera que estuviese aquí?"_

" _Por favor, un poco de tranquilidad –había pedido Rayo–. En efecto, esa era mi novia Sally. Desde hace unos meses es uno de mis mayores apoyos y estamos muy enamorados."_

" _No tengo nada más que declarar"._

En efecto, no hacía falta decir más. Porque era la más pura verdad que esos "chupa–aceites" iban a conseguir en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y ahora tocaba disfrutar de las pocas horas de que disponían antes de la próxima carrera.

La primera victoria de muchas para todo un campeón… dentro y fuera de la pista.

 ** _¡Buenas, corredores! Aquí llega el final de esta pequeña trilogía, el próximo capítulo será de Cars 2 o 3, aún no lo he decidido. Espero que os haya gustado mi idea, aunque he tenido que sacar ventaja al día y a sus horas para escribirlo, jajaja._**

 **Lady Berserk: _ya me dirás qué opinas de esa reconciliación y esa declaración de Rayo con los acordes de Kings Highway de fondo. Lo cierto es que sobre todo en Wattpad que puedo poner cabeceras musicales me encanta la idea de poder leer los capítulos mientras se escucha música de fondo; en la mayoría de los casos intento que sean de la trilogía._**

 **Black1Bee: _efectivamente, a Sally no le traen buenos recuerdos los paparazzi, pero es mucho más lanzada que Rayo y sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere._**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos hasta nuestro próximo encuentro!_**


	11. Recuerdos (Cars - Sally)

**Recuerdos (Cars)**

 _Para Loree:_

 _Un año después…_

El verano ha vuelto.

Para la mayoría, eso significaría una época de tranquilidad y reposo. Pero no para mí.

Suspiro y tiemblo de emoción contenida. Puede que esta sea la temporada del año con más trabajo para mí –no en vano, regento un motel en medio de la carretera más popular del país – pero también es la más feliz.

Porque lo tengo tres meses solo para mí… Bueno, casi. Si no contamos a Mater, que se lo lleva a hacer locuras por el monte cada dos por tres. Pero algo sí sé seguro: después de eso, el campeón regresa siempre a mis ruedas. El crepúsculo, la noche y el amanecer son para nosotros dos, para estar ventana con ventana hasta que el sol se alce de nuevo.

Sin quererlo casi, miro detrás de mí. La silueta oscura de La Rueda parece observarme, pero me siento protegida, no amenazada. Tengo un vínculo extraño con este lugar. Es como si, cada vez que tuviese problemas o reflexiones, me llamara para acogerme bajo su sombra. Me estremezco, pero de anticipación, no de miedo. Durante nuestro primer verano juntos, Rayo y yo hablábamos a veces de lo bonito que sería recuperar el lugar, que volviese a tener el esplendor de antaño. Quién sabe, quizá con la nueva afluencia de clientes no sería mala idea. Supondría el doble de trabajo, pero cuanto más lo pienso, menos me preocupa ese aspecto. Nunca me he considerado una máquina holgazana, más bien al contrario… Y si él me ayuda…

Sonrío sin pretenderlo al recordar cuando lo vi por primera vez. Cuando Sheriff me había avisado de que había un delincuente destrozando el pueblo a las 2 de la mañana, lo reconozco, monté en cólera casi como Doc el día del juicio entrando por la puerta del juzgado. No lo creeréis, pero llegar más tarde no me impidió escucharlo refunfuñar de lejos antes incluso de verse las caras con McQueen. Pero, desde el primer momento en que supe lo sucedido, mi único deseo era obligar a ese desgraciado a reparar mi precioso pueblo. Que sí, desde fuera puede parecer lícito lo que me preguntó Rayo en su día: ¿qué hago aquí? Bueno, ¿nunca ninguno de vosotros se ha planteado cambiar de vida, renunciar a los lujos, al trabajo 24/7, a las ansiedades impuestas por la sociedad y poder ser uno mismo de verdad? Eso es lo que yo encontré en Radiador Springs. Una vida nueva, nuevos sueños, felicidad y la familia que siempre deseé. Sí, era rica, como me insinuó Rayo en este mismo lugar, pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Es parte de un pasado en el que prefiero no adentrarme.

Retornando al momento en que llegué al desguace, admito que, a pesar de mi ira, al verlo tan inocentemente dormido pensé: "¿es posible?" Pero claro, no era tampoco la primera cara bonita con la que me topaba en un caso y sabía los demonios que podían esconder unos parabrisas angelicales.

¿Y esa forma de intentar seducirme en el juzgado? Me río para mí misma, nostálgica. En el fondo creo que caló en mis entrañas, aunque pretendiese aparentar lo contrario. Quise darle una lección, pero no podía resistirme a sus encantos. En el fondo, era un libro abierto para mí: un engreído de manual por fuera y un tierno cachorrito por dentro. La verdad, me alegro de que mi intuición no me fallase a pesar de todo. A pesar del tiempo que pasamos separados, cuando viene, es como si el mundo desapareciese al otro lado de su nube de besos, mimos y atenciones. Cierto que a veces me siento como un jarrón de porcelana, pero creo que él va aprendiendo que yo también tengo mis puntos fuertes y puedo cuidarme sola. Desde hace años, he aprendido que si quería algo tenía que luchar yo misma por ello. Me entristezco al recordar aquella época de juventud alocada en Los Ángeles; cuando no era así. Creía que lo era, que tenía el mundo a mis pies… Pero pronto aprendí que solo era una ilusión. También dejé buenos amigos atrás, no os creáis –pocos, pero algunos fieles –. Sin embargo, no podía soportar el dolor de sentirme utilizada. De percibir que hiciera lo que hiciese, todo parecía decidido de antemano. Y Álex…

Bufo y cierro los parabrisas con fuerza. No, no quiero pensar en él, ni en lo que me hizo. Cómo jugó conmigo cuando apenas era una joven inocente e inexperta que solo quería trabajar y llegar a lo más alto de mi carrera. Sí, era ambiciosa, lo reconozco. Pero Álex se ocupó de tirar todos mis sueños por tierra. Quizá por eso temía relacionarme con alguien mediático; enamorarme de una máquina que tuviese que responder a las cámaras y le gustase.

Pero Rayo no es Álex, me repito por enésima vez. Y nunca lo será.

–Una noche preciosa, ¿verdad?

Como si lo hubiese invocado, Rayo aparece despacio a mi espalda y yo sonrío, procurando arrinconar mis últimas y funestas reflexiones. Nueva vida, nueva gente, nuevas metas. Volvimos ayer de Indianápolis, donde se corría la última carrera de la temporada y donde, por fin, mi Pegatinas se hizo con su primera Copa Pistón. Allí pude conocer a Tex, a Rey y a su esposa… Confieso que fue una gran jornada, algo que nunca imaginé estando bajo los focos. Supongo que me acabaré acostumbrando.

–Ahora más aún –ronroneo, volviéndome hacia La Rueda –. Bueno, ¿crees que este verano podremos con esto? Es una buena obra.

Rayo sonríe.

–Lo sé –afirma –. Pero hemos superado cosas peores, ¿no crees?

Y yo me río. Sí, y lo que nos queda… Pero, de momento, disfrutemos solo de nosotros y el reflejo de las estrellas sobre nuestro capó.

Empieza una nueva temporada.

 _ **¡Buenas, corredores!**_ **Loree** _ **, espero que te haya gustado este primer acercamiento a los pensamientos de Sally. Me pareció original variar y hacerlo en primera persona.**_ **Tempri,** _ **aquí he metido algo de lo de La Rueda. Al ser un sitio abandonado, no es que Rayo se lo compre, pero invertirá en ello y en otro capítulo desarrollaré más cómo llevan las obras, que se van a divertir Xd**_

 _ **WATTPAD: "I'll drove all night" de Céline Dion.**_


	12. Y ahora, ¿qué? (Cars 3)

**Y ahora, ¿qué? (Cars 3)**

La noche era brillante, cubierto el cielo de estrellas hasta el infinito. La Vía Láctea jugaba entre ellas hasta esconderse más allá de las montañas que rodeaban el condado de Carburador. Cruz inspiró hondo mientras absorbía aquella paz desértica y dejaba que la fresca brisa de una noche que empezaba a despedir el verano, la envolviera y transportara a un rincón de su subconsciente que casi había olvidado. "¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega todo este tiempo?". En su día dejó que el terror la paralizara. Pero nunca más. La noche. El viento cortando su estructura. Sentirse volar. Era lo que siempre había deseado y ahora, por fin, sería una realidad.

Con un suspiro, movió las ruedas y enfiló la carretera que subía la montaña. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que alguien como su ídolo de infancia la empujaría de esa manera, sacrificando su propia carrera, para que cumpliese sus sueños? ¿Cómo era posible que Rayo McQueen la conociese mejor que ella misma? Bueno, reflexionó, "Smokey también parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo". Sentía un cosquilleo al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, y le encantaba la perspectiva de que alguien como McQueen dirigiese su futura carrera, valga la redundancia… Cierto que tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Storm, pero por ello debería aprender a superar su aversión hacia él y su forma de tratar a todos los demás, como si estuviese siempre por encima.

Rayo en su día había sido así, y todas sus fans admiraban su seguridad, su superioridad… Hasta que, para bien, o eso creía Cruz, habían descubierto parte de su verdadero ser. Y Cruz sabía a quién se debía ese cambio.

Resopló al recordar a Sally, su elegancia, sus ojos verdes cargados de experiencia y sabiduría. ¿Encontraría ella alguna vez a una mujer así para ella, alguien que apoyara sus sueños y su forma de ver el mundo pasara lo que pasase? Ojalá. Aunque en el mundo de las carreras era una tarea ardua. Y más si alguien se enteraba… ¿qué harían los periodistas si lo supieran? ¿Si se filtraba que…? Tragó aceite y sacudió el morro, procurando concentrarse en las curvas que iba ascendiendo. De momento, y esperaba que por mucho tiempo, siguiera siendo un secreto escondido bajo su chasis. El mundo aún no estaba preparado para ese tipo de cosas, podía verlo cada día en las noticias…

Las luces de La Rueda aparecieron en ese instante, apenas un kilómetro más allá de donde se encontraba. Cruz inspiró hondo, pasó por debajo del vapor que despedía la enorme cascada junto al puente y ascendió el último centenar de metros. No creía ser la última en llegar, algo que confirmó ver solo a Smokey, el nuevo Rayo –vestido con el azul de su querido Doc Hudson–, Sally a su lado; la grúa que, según tenía entendido, era el mejor amigo de Rayo (¿Mater?) y otros dos o tres miembros del equipo de McQueen. O su equipo, según se viera. Lo cierto es que a Cruz le hubiese gustado poder tener a Luigi y Guido a su lado –su rapidez cambiando ruedas era demasiado prodigiosa como para pasar desapercibida–, pero no sabía si contaría con la aprobación de Tex para ello. Este también se encontraba allí, hablando con el experto grafitero mexicano… ¿Ramón? Por el Todopoderoso, se le daban fatal los nombres.

–¡Ey, Cruz! ¡Ya has llegado! –la saludó entonces su nuevo jefe, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella.

–Hola, señor Tex –repuso ella con timidez, mientras se acercaba a los congregados. Una sonrisa de aliento por parte de Rayo y Sally consiguió que se relajara un poco más y observase con detalle lo que tenía delante. Dos o tres mesas redondas pegadas, con latas de aceite, copas de queroseno y bidones de gasolina repartidos sobre ellas y alrededor. Apenas habían encendido algunas de las tiras de bombillas que pendían siempre sobre la terraza del restaurante–. Wow… Esto está precioso.

Oyó a Sally reírse tras ella con cierto orgullo mal disimulado.

–Pues espera a verlo algún día lleno de gente –aseguró, aproximándose por su costado izquierdo y mirando hacia arriba con algo que parecía cariño y nostalgia mezclados a partes iguales.

–Tiene razón –apostilló Rayo–. Ahora empieza la época tranquila, pero en verano… ¡Paw! Es todo un espectáculo.

–Y lo dice el que solo pasa aquí los veranos… –lo chinchó Sally.

Su marido, por toda respuesta, rio y la besó en el costado. Cruz sonrió con ternura y cierta envidia sana mientras seguía avanzando y contemplando las vistas desde allí. Ahora las estrellas se difuminaban en la luz artificial, pero el valle era una postal perfecta.

–Bonito, ¿eh? –era la dueña de la gasolinera, a la que Cruz solo había visto de pasada. Pero cuando le tendió una rueda amistosa, la aceptó con naturalidad–. Soy Flo, creo que no nos han presentado.

–Encantada –respondió la corredora–. Soy Cruz. Ramirez.

–Sí, el nuevo ojito derecho del chaval –pronunció Flo, aunque no había asomo de reproche en sus palabras sino una sincera simpatía que Cruz agradeció–. Supongo que te lo habrá dicho pero, si vas a estar por aquí, tienes la gasolinera a tu disposición para lo que necesites. De acuerdo, ¿nena?

Cruz sonrió y asintió, aunque de repente un curioso pensamiento pasó por su mente. Si Rayo era el "chaval"… ¿Qué edad tenían los demás? ¿Y en qué se convertía ella?

–Oye, Cruz. Sé que mi señora esposa puede abrumar, pero no es para que pongas esa cara, _manita._

Era Ramón e hizo pegar un brinco a la novata, que enseguida rio, nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones, ni a tener gente alrededor que no la juzgara, por el motivo que fuese. Desde el colegio, ni sus padres, ni sus compañeros ni sus profesores entendían su pasión por las carreras. Todos decían que podía llegar a ser algo más, pero ella no quería eso. "Y finalmente, mira cómo acabaste por hacerles caso y no tragarte el miedo a tiempo", reflexionó con cierta amargura.

Pero el ofrecimiento en ese instante de una copa por parte de Sally hizo que aquello se evaporara de su mente como una nube tras la tormenta.

–Me ha encargado Rayo que te la traiga –dijo la señora de McQueen con naturalidad, y Cruz aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida–. ¿Estás bien?

La más joven asintió.

–Sí… Es solo que… Bueno, son… muchas emociones que asimilar de golpe –confesó, tímida.

Para su sorpresa, Sally pareció entenderla.

–¿Sabes? –le indicó mientras la guiaba sin brusquedad hacia la mesa central–. Cuando yo entré en el mundo de las carreras apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando –cruzó una mirada significativa con Rayo, que las escuchaba unos metros más allá mientras no perdía el hilo de lo que comentaba Smokey con Sarge, recién llegado a la reunión–. Ya ves, una joven fiscal de un pueblo que ya no aparecía en los mapas se encuentra de repente metida debajo de los focos y sin siquiera pisar el circuito como tal…

–Wow… –se sorprendió Cruz–. Debió ser…

No encontraba las palabras, pero Sally lo hizo por ella.

–¿Chocante? ¿Abrumador? –y ante el asentimiento de la pupila de su marido, la secundó–. Mi mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, tengo que confesarlo.

–Pero tenías a alguien en quien apoyarte – apuntó Cruz, consciente de que Rayo las miraba de reojo.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Sally soltó una risita burlona.

–Como suponía. Rayo aún no te ha contado cómo nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

Cruz abrió la boca, sorprendida y queriendo decir algo, pero finalmente negó, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro. Momento en que el citado ex corredor apareció finalmente en escena.

–Bueeeeno… –fingió meditar–, supongo que si voy a entrenarte hay algunas cosas de mí que debes saber de antemano –Cruz se inclinó para escuchar más atentamente–. Primero, nunca he sido el humilde y entregado corredor que soy ahora.

Los acompañantes se rieron por lo bajo, a la vez que Sally ponía los ojos falsamente en blanco. Cruz, sin poder evitarlo, se unió a la chanza enarcando un parabrisas.

–Sorpréndame, señor McQueen –lo pinchó, usando en broma el apelativo que menos le gustaba a él.

–Digamos que la llegada de Rayo a Radiador Springs fue… –Sally hizo una mueca como si buscase las palabras para describirlo– un tanto accidentada. ¿No es así?

Y así fue como Cruz descubrió la manera en que Rayo McQueen había aterrizado en el que sería su hogar de por vida. Quince minutos después, larga anécdota mediante, Cruz estaba tan boquiabierta que no sabía ni qué decir. Ni si reír, ni si llorar. Estaba… anonadada.

–¿De verdad hiciste todo eso? –atinó finalmente a preguntar, conteniendo una carcajada a duras penas.

Rayo, casi secundándola, replicó:

–Ya te digo. Y reconozco el pobre Stanley fue el que lo debió pasar peor.

–Uy, no te creas –intervino Sally, guiñando un ojo–. Cuando empezaste a tirarme los tejos yo sí que no sabía dónde meterme. Pusiste patas arriba el pueblo y a todos sus habitantes.

–Y tú fuiste directa a que se amotinaran contra Doc para darme un escarmiento –salió rápido al paso su marido, haciendo que Sally se avergonzara dulcemente–. Ahí fue exactamente donde te metiste.

Todos volvieron a reír de buena gana, incluida una recuperada Cruz; al menos, hasta que Sally agregó:

–Yo aún me acuerdo de ese momento de Doc: "sheriff, le quiero fuera de mi sala, y fuera de mi pueblo". Ojalá te hubiese visto la cara a ti en ese preciso instante…

Rayo sonrió con melancolía al tiempo que las risas cedían lentamente, dando paso a la nostalgia. De repente, todos quedaron mirando a las estrellas, sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos y en el recuerdo de aquel ilustre vecino perdido hacía ya seis largos años.

Al menos, hasta que Cruz murmuró:

–Era un gran coche, ¿verdad? –y antes de que los demás respondieran, puesto que casi era una pregunta retórica, agregó–. Lo cierto es que me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

Rayo sonrió con ternura, volviendo a la realidad, antes de aproximarse a ella y musitar:

–Lo harás. Y harás honor a su número, estoy seguro.

 _(una hora más tarde, junto al motel)_

Cruz ya se había acostado en su cono, al igual que Tex. El gran magnate había optado por abandonar el lujo por una noche y dejarse agasajar por el matrimonio McQueen–Carrera. Pero el mencionado corredor aún no tenía sueño. Con tranquilidad, observaba la noche más allá de las luces del motel.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Sally a su lado.

No la había escuchado llegar, pero no le importó. Como de costumbre, sus costados se acoplaron enseguida, disfrutando juntos de aquella paz momentánea.

–Quién sabe. Quizá en mi próxima entrevista como director de equipo de Cruz –fingió pavonearse, pero ante el empujón entre risas de Sally, decidió ponerse más serio y fijó la vista sin querer en el silencioso museo de Hudson Hornet–. Quiero estar a la altura, Sal. Quiero hacerlo tan bien como lo hizo Doc.

Ella le acarició el guardabarros con el morro amorosamente.

–Doc tenía una forma de hacer las cosas, Pegatinas. Y sé que, sea como sea, tú lo harás bien… Pero a tu manera.

Rayo la miró intensamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Ante lo que Sally sonrió y replicó:

–Como te dije, Cruz ha tenido un gran maestro. Pero eso no significa que sea solo mérito de Doc –lo tocó con la rueda en el costado–. Tu grandeza siempre ha estado aquí, fuese dentro o fuera de la pista –lo miró a los ojos–. Eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Rayo mostró media mueca socarrona.

–¿Desde que me quitaste la gasolina en aquel desguace? –bromeó.

Ante lo que Sally rio entre dientes y respondió misteriosamente:

–Pegatinas… Eso es algo que nunca sabrás a ciencia cierta. Y ahora, vámonos a dormir –lo apretó con cariño–. Mañana hay que madrugar. Tienes una pupila a la que entrenar y no me gustaría que llegaras al circuito más tarde que ella, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Ante lo que Rayo la empujó, y Sally se dejó perseguir hasta el cono que ambos compartían, entre risas y el amor que llevaban once años profesándose.

 _ **¡Buenas otra vez, corredores!**_

 _ **Varias cosas: primera, vuelvo a adentrarme en el post Cars 3 (Lady Berserk, va por ti que lo has pedido más, ajajaj) y reconozco que he arriesgado con la idea de una Cruz homosexual. No es por oponerme directamente a aquellos que defendían la pareja Cruz–McQueen y quitar cualquier opción, pero en un mundo diverso como el actual me parecía una buena inclusión y algo que podía dar juego, sobre todo en cuanto a reflexiones.**_

 _ **Segundo: los capítulos post Cars 3 no han acabado tampoco, tengo alguna ideílla más (tiene que ver con "encargos" de futuro, ahí lo dejo… :P)-**_

 _ **Tercero, sobre todo para las que me comentáis que os gusta como escribo (cosa que agradezco en el fondo de mi corazón *.* Se os quiere mucho mucho), os comento: aparte de fanfics tengo cuatro novelas publicadas de historias propias, si tenéis curiosidad podéis encontrarlas en mi perfil (la trilogía de Los Hijos de los Dioses es fantasía urbana con magos y brujas cuyos poderes están basados en poderes de dioses mitológicos y los Cuatro Elementos, ambientada en el Madrid del s. XXI; y Landeron es más épica medieval, y solo tengo publicado el primer tomo, "la hija del oráculo". Salvo el tercero de Los Hijos, todos están disponibles en formato electrónico; Los Hijos I y II están parcialmente en Wattpad y toda la trilogía de Los Hijos está disponible en papel tanto en España como en Latinoamérica. Podéis encontrar más info en la web de la editorial, Nova Casa).**_

 _ **Y pasado el auto-bombo, solo reiterar que me encanta comentar con vosotras todo lo referente a la saga y si queréis podéis encontrarme también en mis redes sociales (twitter, FB, Instagram) que están indicadas en el perfi. ¡Contesto siempre que puedo :D! ¡Besos y abrazos grandes! K-CHOW!**_


	13. Cuestión de tiempo (Cars 2)

**Cuestión de tiempo (Cars 2)**

–¡Gracias por pernoctar en el Cono Comodín! –se despidió Sally con una sonrisa sincera–. ¡Buen viaje!

–Gracias a usted, señorita Carrera –respondió Lewis Hamilton con su elegante acento británico–. Será un placer volver todos los años a correr a un lugar tan hospitalario.

Sally contrajo los guardabarros, cohibida. Sí, había que admitir que los europeos tenían una elegancia innata e innegable que haría que a cualquier mujer se le pusieran las bujías de punta.

–Ha sido un placer, señorita –agregó su acompañante, un corredor español llamado Miguel y compañero del ya archiconocido Fernando Alonso–. Muchas gracias por todo.

Sally asintió, agradecida a su vez.

–¡Buen viaje de vuelta!

En cuanto desaparecieron en dirección a la carretera principal del pueblo, Sally resopló por fin, notando por fin la temida tensión en sus cables y el dolor en las juntas. Mirado por el lado positivo, el Gran Premio de Radiador Springs había dado aún más relevancia y holgura económica al pueblo en general y al motel en particular; pero por otra parte, la maravillosa idea de su reciente prometido iba a conseguir que no pudiese moverse del sitio en una semana, aproximadamente.

Estirando las ruedas con un gruñido, Sally sacudió el morro haciendo lo posible por espabilarse. Había mucho que hacer aún y el verano seguía su curso, con todo lo que ello suponía. Sorteando el mostrador, la mujer Porsche se encaminó hacia la salida trasera del _lobby_ , echando una mirada crítica a los conos dispuestos en semicírculo. Salvo el central, el que ella compartía con Rayo, los demás tenían el portón entornado, levantado lo justo para que ventilara el interior pero no para que algún oportunista aprovechase a llevarse lo que no era suyo. Sally giró hacia la izquierda, en dirección al primer cono, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderase de su capó. El cono número 1.

Se seguía resistiendo a alquilarlo y en su día se había obcecado en dejarlo como un espacio para Rayo y sus cosas, pero este era el primero que se había negado. "Necesitas ese cono, los clientes lo necesitan. Yo puedo convencer a Doc de que me deje un hueco en el garaje para mis cosas", había bromeado. Y Sally, a pesar de todo, había terminado claudicando, aún más tras la muerte de Doc.

A medio camino, sin embargo, la dueña del lugar se detuvo, curiosa. Unos metros más allá del citado cono, dos figuras hablaban animadamente, para su sorpresa. Una roja y estilizada cuyas llamas verdosas destacaban sobre su costado, rodeando el número que todo coche en el país adoraba y conocía. La otra, sin guardabarros, alargada y pintada de los colores de su bandera natal. Sally sonrió sin poder evitarlo con cierta diversión. Si en el fondo se iban a llevar bien y todo…

En cuanto se acercó, los dos chicos se separaron y miraron en su dirección, interrumpiendo su conversación para saludarla.

–Hola, Sal –la recibió Rayo con ternura–. ¿Ya has terminado?

–Hola, Pegatinas. No aún no he acabado, pero se acaban de ir los últimos clientes –saludó a su prometido con un beso en la comisura del capó y acto seguido hizo un gesto amable con el morro hacia Francesco Bernouilli–. Hola, Francesco. Gran carrera la de hoy.

–Grazie, s _ignorina_ Sally–replicó él con su característico acento italiano–. Aunque nadie puede competir contra una grúa con _propulsione._

Rayo se rio entre dientes al recordar la cara del italiano cuando Mater se había incorporado por sorpresa a la carrera. Hasta él había tenido dificultades para ganarle.

–¿Ya te marchas? –preguntó Sally, dándole con la rueda en el guardabarros para que se estuviese tranquilito. Por suerte, Francesco no pareció darse cuenta; de hecho, parecía que incluso aquella anécdota también le hacía gracia.

–En efecto –confirmó el coche de Fórmula 1, poniéndose algo más serio–. Pero ha sido… ¿cómo _dice_? Todo un _piacere_ estar aquí _e_ competir contra _Raglio_. Espero que podamos repetir en _un'altra occasione_.

–Siempre que quieras, Francesco –replicó Rayo con sinceridad–. Aún tenemos que decidir quién es más rápido, ¿verdad?

Ante lo que el italiano se rio y sacudió una rueda como despedida mientras entonaba un "¡ _Ciao,_ McQueen!". La pareja se quedó mirando el alerón del italiano hasta que desapareció tras una curva de la carretera y su potente motor dejó de oírse.

–Bueno… al fin solos –ronroneó Rayo, mirando pícaramente a su prometida.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

–Pues sí… Momento estupendo para ayudarme a recoger este desastre, ¿no crees? –al ver la mueca de estupor de Rayo, Sally soltó una larga carcajada–. Por favor, deberías verte la cara ahora mismo. Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma.

–¡Oh, vamos, Sally! –protestó él con un mohín adorable–. ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a aprovechar a estar con tu fabuloso novio ahora que todo ha terminado?

Sally enarcó una ceja.

–Sí. Y tengo dos meses por delante para hacerlo… –pero al ver que él no cejaba en su intención de hacer pucheros, suspiró y se rindió sin apenas esfuerzo–. Está bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? –pero al ver su sonrisa repentina, el brillo de sus ojos y los pequeños saltitos que daba sobre el asfalto, lo entendió–. ¡Oh, ya veo! –giró los labios en una mueca mordaz–. Así que no puedes esperar a contárselo a los demás, ¿eh?

Rayo rio con sarcasmo.

–Claro, como que tú no estás deseando gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Admítelo, no tengo la clase de Francesco, pero soy un partido estupendo…

Sally se rio.

–Cállate, tonto…

–No, de verdad –Rayo continuó con la chanza–. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Ramón que me quite los guardabarros. Quién sabe, quizá sea interesante probar esa sensación…

Pero se interrumpió cuando Sally, a toda velocidad, giró casi sobre sí misma y se puso frente a él, deteniéndolo.

–Si se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería –lo reprendió sin enfado– te dejo plantado en el altar. No me tientes.

Rayo entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con diversión evidente.

–¿Eso es una amenaza? –susurró, interesado.

Sally, por su parte, se ladeó y lo miró de reojo antes de apuntar en el mismo tono:

–Di más bien un aviso.

Se quedaron en silencio, midiéndose; hasta que, sin poder contenerlo más, los dos se echaron a reír con ganas y Rayo avanzó para ponerse a la altura de su prometida.

Despacio, ambos rodaron hasta la gasolinera de Flo, donde estaban los parroquianos habituales. No tardarían en llegar nuevos turistas, así que había que aprovechar los breves momentos de tranquilidad.

–¡Buenas, pareja! –los saludó Flo, según su costumbre–. ¿Algo para refrescaros?

–Lo de siempre, Flo –indicó Rayo con un guiño–. Empieza a notarse el calor.

–Bueno, otra temporada que se acaba, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sheriff–. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el verano?

Rayo fingió meditar un segundo, a la vez que cruzaba una mirada significativa con Sally.

–Pues no sé… Aparte de lo de otros años –le guiñó un ojo a Mater y este le devolvió el gesto– esperaba poder cumplir otro de mis sueños. Algo que llevo deseando un tiempo y que me he dado cuenta que no podía demorar más.

Sally sonrió con emoción antes de apoyar el morro sobre la rueda de él. Los vecinos estaban expectantes, y no era para menos. Pero Rayo aún se dio unos segundos para pronunciar las palabras mágicas, casi al unísono con Sally:

–Sally y yo… ¡Nos casamos!

 ** _¡Buenas, corredores! Como se nota que últimamente estoy en racha de ideas y de tiempo, jaja. Además, el hecho de que comentéis es la gasolina que necesitan mi imaginación y esta historia para seguir adelante :D_**

 **Lady Berserk: _creo que fuiste tú la que comentó lo de que te parecía que ya estaban incluso casados. Como ves, planteé la pedida de mano hace unos cuantos capítulos y quería poner este momento en que ambos lo declaraban ante el pueblo._**

 ** _Como podéis suponer todos, sí, habrá capítulo de boda más adelante…_ (Invitado): _tomo nota de tus sugerencias, veré en qué capítulos puedo incluirlas._**

 **Tempri: _respecto a lo que comentabas de Cruz y Storm, a mí me hicieron un spoiler gigantesco en la misma sala del cine antes de empezar la película. De esto que sale un anuncio de los juguetes de Cars y adivina cómo iba pintada Cruz… Exacto, con una pegatina azulita en el capó. Y mi primer pensamiento fue: "verás, esta es competidora de Rayo, o primero es amiga y luego se vuelve mala por algún motivo xD (eso último ya al ver la peli y que empezaban llevándose bien)". Toda la película temiendo lo que pudiese pasar. Creo que todos íbamos con teorías y por eso quizá la disfrutamos más de lo que esperábamos, al menos fue mi caso._**

 ** _Por último y reiterando sobre lo hablado en el capítulo anterior en las reviews, gracias de corazón de verdad por vuestras opiniones. Me interesa mucho saber cómo mis lectores reaccionan a las decisiones creativas que tomo y, considerando que en una novela es más difícil por ser más denso, el ir capítulo a capítulo me enseña mucho._**

 ** _De nuevo, gracias. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	14. Eras su nuevo sueño (Cars-Cars 2)

**Eras su nuevo sueño (Cars – Cars 2)**

El cielo es gris.

Gris como mi ánimo ahora mismo. Nublado como mi futuro. Sin rumbo, así me veo. Veo a mi tocayo pasar por el cielo y escucho un trueno a lo lejos, pero lo ignoro. Solo puedo mirar hacia el monte Willy.

Bajo esta luz, hasta él parece triste.

No suelo reflexionar así y cualquiera que me conozca, si me escuchase decir esto en voz alta, me diría que soy un cursi y quizá, solo quizá, tendría un poco de razón. Pero mi mente no puede callar a mi corazón. Un corazón roto desde el momento en que lo vi desaparecer bajo la roca para siempre.

Doc decía que el día que muriese quería hacerlo en tierra, en su elemento. No porque le hubiese dado la fama cuando era joven, eso le daba igual. Sino porque en el desierto, en la arena, en las frías noches estrelladas sentado al borde del acantilado era donde se sentía realmente libre. No os imagináis los meses y los años que le costó confesármelo. Y apenas fue una pizca de lo que aprendí de él.

Aprieto los dientes y contengo las lágrimas por millonésima vez. Aún no me hago a la idea de que se ha ido, que ya no está, que no volverá a rodar a mi lado en los momentos difíciles y que no volveré a absorber cada mínima cosa que quiera enseñarme. Suspiro con dolor y vuelvo la vista atrás, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Mientras veo encenderse las luces de Radiador Springs, mi hogar, bajo el sol que ya cae, retorno a una época en la que no era más que otro novato egoísta y prepotente que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Doc, Sally, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Flo, Ramon… todos ellos me enseñaron que había más por lo que vivir fuera de mi cáscara y mi burbuja dorada como futuro campeón de la Copa Pistón. Pero él fue el primero que me hizo plantearme esa pregunta; el que, para bien o para mal, me la lanzó a la cara sin remordimiento alguno a las puertas de su garaje: "¿cuándo fue la última vez que te preocupaste por alguien que no fueras tú?"

Doc me había abierto los ojos, pero aún más importante: ahí empezó a mostrarme una parte de su ser que pocos conocían. Su faceta más real. No solo era juez, experto en carreras y doctor. También era un coche entregado a los suyos, a un pueblo que lo acogió lamiéndose las heridas y que jamás preguntó por su pasado. Gracias a él, aprendí una valiosa lección: entrégate sin reservas a aquellos que están dispuestos a quererte y a aceptarte como realmente eres.

–Pegatinas…

Como había vuelto a mirar hacia el monte Willy, me sorprendo ligeramente cuando la escucho. Pero, como siempre, dejo que se sitúe a mi lado y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando hacia la noche que ya empieza a caer.

–No… no voy a preguntarte cómo estás, porque ya lo sé –empieza Sally, hablando en un tono que apenas puedo oírla pero que me hace apretar los dientes de nuevo. Si abro el capó, voy a llorar, lo sé. Y no quiero. Ni siquiera delante de ella. Pero tengo tanto acumulado… –. ¿Sabes? –continúa ella, sin mirarme, como si no supiese con exactitud milimétrica lo que pasa por mi salpicadero–. Doc siempre fue como un nuevo padre para mí, aunque no lo parezca.

Su declaración me sorprende. Especialmente porque siempre estaban "como los charcos y los frenazos", no sé si me entendéis.

–¿De verdad? Digo… siempre –trago aceite para controlar mis emociones, aunque mi voz sigue saliendo rota cuando añado–. Os estabais ladrando y tirando los trastos a la cabeza.

Bajo la luz de la luna que ya nos alumbra, puedo ver que Sally sonríe con una tristeza que casi me hace olvidar mi propia amargura.

–Sí –responde mientras me pego a ella como si fuese algo aprendido, tratando sin saber cómo de consolarla. Ella me roza el morro con cariño antes de seguir –. Cuando llegué aquí, vine como él: perdida, herida en el orgullo y, de paso, averiada –ironiza con cierta acidez y la voz rota de dolor evidente–. Pero Doc, aparte de repararme, también me acogió, por decirlo de alguna manera –ahora parece que piensa para sí misma, la vista fija en algún punto del monte Willy, bajo el que ya descansa Doc en un nicho especialmente cavado para la ocasión–. Me provocaba y me dejaba provocarlo, igual que… Bueno, el día que tú llegaste –hago una mueca, recordando con cierta diversión teñida de nostalgia ese primer y fatídico encuentro entre los tres. Qué lejos queda ya ese día, parece que han pasado siglos… –. Pero cuando lo necesité, cuando lloré, cuando me desesperé… Él siempre estuvo para mí con sus consejos. Y… –ahora la que parece a punto de llorar es ella, aunque se muerde el tembloroso labio inferior para contenerse, como yo– sé que es algo que echaré de menos… a pesar de todo.

Mientras siento que mis conductos de limpieza empiezan a rebosar también sin remedio, sorbo con decisión y aparto la vista. No me salen las palabras, no sé qué decir. Pero la presencia de Sally a mi lado es… reconfortante.

–No sé qué hacer sin él, Sal –confieso finalmente, aunque no puedo evitar que un sollozo traicionero se filtre entre mis palabras –. Creí… Esperaba… –resoplo. ¿Cómo expresarlo? –. Bah, es una tontería…

–Nada de lo que digas ahora lo es –me rebate ella con una suavidad que creo que va a hacer que llore definitivamente–. Si tienes que soltarlo, yo estoy aquí contigo. Adelante.

Lo cual provoca que, irremediablemente, salgan las primeras lágrimas y ya no pueda contenerlas más. Y Sally tiene razón: cuando por fin me tranquilizo, ella está justo en el mismo lugar, pegada a mí, con los ojos cerrados también húmedos y el morro muy cerca de mi parachoques delantero; cubierto de mis lágrimas, lo que me avergüenza ligeramente. Pero su franqueza y su cercanía son las que, al cabo de un rato, me dan valor para confesar.

–Creí que si yo podía recuperarme, él… también lo haría.

Lo sé. Es una estupidez como un piano, y lo percibo en cuanto lo digo en voz alta. Pero la vergüenza se diluye cuando Sally se gira para mirarme directamente. Sus parabrisas están húmedos, pero parece más serena que yo.

–Él se ha ido demasiado pronto, nadie puede negarlo. Pero… todos tenemos derecho a sentir algo por los demás, Rayo McQueen –me dice dulcemente, con el capó muy cerca del mío y conteniendo la emoción–. Sea amor, respeto, cariño o incluso aversión –sonríe con tristeza y traga aceite–. Pero no todos somos tan valientes como para expresarlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera con las máquinas más cercanas a nosotros…

Yo sonrío también, agradecido y todavía saboreando el transparente líquido sobre mis labios. Hacía años que no lloraba y había olvidado casi lo que se sentía. Sobre todo, el alivio final. Pero la muerte de Doc será un antes y un después en mi vida. ¿Cómo correr después de él, del coche que consiguió que centrara mis sueños y encauzara mi camino?

–Gracias, Sally –murmuro, aún con el corazón desbocado por el reciente berrinche–. Por todo.

Ella me sonríe de nuevo, aunque la tristeza también se filtra a través de sus juntas como si fuese un libro abierto.

–Siempre es un placer, aunque ojalá las circunstancias fuesen otras –con evidente nostalgia, echa un vistazo de nuevo hacia el monte Willy, como si se despidiera, para acto seguido enfilar la vereda que regresa al pueblo. Pero yo soy incapaz de moverme aún. No tengo su fuerza de voluntad–. Oye –me llama desde atrás cuando ve que no me muevo, haciendo que me vuelva a regañadientes–, debemos volver ya. Aunque no queramos, mañana tienes que regresar al circuito.

Gruño. Le doy la razón, pero lo último que quiero es volver a correr y enfrentarme a la prensa por la muerte de Doc. Quiero que se quede entre este desierto y los que le queríamos. No quiero polémicas. No quiero declaraciones. Quiero quedarme aquí. Fin. Pero debería saber que mi novia es mucho más práctica que yo y saca fuerzas de flaqueza yo no sé de dónde para seguir adelante y empujarnos a los demás a continuar.

–Rayo, venga –me insiste sin enfado, sabiendo en el fondo y a la perfección lo que me pasa–. Es domingo. Dentro de tres días es la final.

Se ha vuelto a acercar a mí, pero me sigo resistiendo a irme.

–Ahora mismo no me importa, Sally –lo intento por última vez, aun sabiendo que tiene razón –. Nada de eso importa.

–Eso no es cierto –me rebate entonces con una firmeza que, de repente, asusta–. Sea como sea, tú sigues siendo un campeón, por dentro y por fuera. No importa si no ganas este año, eso es cierto –inspira hondo y añade con evidente tristeza–. Pero Doc hubiese querido que terminases la temporada con el capó bien alto. Y… yo también.

–No puedo –me revuelvo, sintiendo otra vez cómo el dolor corroe mis entrañas hasta el fondo de mi ser–. No puedo correr sin él.

–Sí que puedes –me encara ella. Por un momento, ya no hay lágrimas; solo decisión en sus ojos verdes cargados por el duelo, igual que los míos–. Yo estaré contigo. Todos estaremos ahí. Y sé que, esté donde esté Doc –ahora sí se le quiebra la voz un poco, pero intenta mantenerse en su modo "fiscal implacable" por todos los medios; es tan tierno que casi consigue arrancarme una sonrisa de esta marea de amargura que es mi chasis ahora mismo– estaría y estará orgulloso de ti. Siempre.

Resoplo mientras parpadeo para evitar que una nueva lágrima traicionera caiga sobre la arena. Mi chica sabe perfectamente dónde darme para despertarme y espabilar a mi competidor interior. Y, mal que me pese, tiene razón. Porque no importa que Doc no esté subido a la tarima con unos auriculares. Esté donde esté, su esencia y sus enseñanzas estarán conmigo. Y correrán a mi lado.

–Anda que –ironizo mientras volvemos, aún con el corazón encogido, sin llorar más, pero agradecido de tener a alguien como ella junto a mi–, lo que no consigan tus poderes de persuasión…

A lo que ella me responde con media sonrisa misteriosa.

–Para eso estamos… –me empuja suavemente con el morro y me da un beso –. Y el miércoles… A por ellos, Pegatinas. Pase lo que pase. Por Doc.

Asiento.

–Por Doc. Y por Radiador Springs.

 ** _¡Buenas otra vez, corredores! Bueno, en este caso, ya habéis visto el experimento: primera persona para Rayo, sus sentimientos tras la muerte de Doc y cómo Sally intenta que siga adelante. Para los que tengáis visto Cars 2 y Cars 3, sabéis que lo de los "poderes de persuasión" de Sally es un hecho comprobado. Aun en las peores situaciones, es capaz de sacar lo mejor de Rayo y que vuelva a ser el corredor que tiene que ser. Y me pareció interesante que en este caso ella siguiera siendo la figura fuerte, aunque tenga su propio duelo que pasar. Por cierto, que me ha costado voluntad y sangre imaginarme a Rayo llorando. Siempre tan irónico, tan chulo, tan pícaro… Es un cambio que cuesta, no sé qué habréis sentido vosotra/os pero ya sabéis, ¡las reviews están para eso!_**

 **Lady Berserk: _Smokey (volviendo a hace dos capítulos) era el entrenador de Doc, te lo refresco jajajaja xD_**

 ** _Por último, decir que con vuestras sugerencias tengo cuerda para rato y para alternar cuando me sature con la escritura de Landeron II (que pasa siempre al ponerte con una novela, os lo juro, aunque tengas todo apuntadito y desarrollado xD) así que, ¡GRACIAS!_**


	15. La primera de muchas (Cars)

La primera de muchas (Cars)

" _¡Qué tensión, señores! Campbell está en cabeza pero McQueen lo sigue de cerca… Se tantean, el 95 intenta rebasarlo por dentro pero el reciente fichaje de Seguros Machina Nova no se deja… Esperen… ¡Sí, McQueen ve un hueco y consigue fintar para ponerse en cabeza!... Queda una curva, los dos se acercan nariz con nariz a la meta… el Rayo acelera y… ¡SIIII! ¡RAYO MCQUEEN ACABA DE GANAR SU PRIMERA COPA PISTÓN!_

El estadio, en un segundo, enloqueció mientras Rayo cruzaba la meta entonando un grito de absoluta felicidad.

–Darrell, por fin McQueen ha conseguido lo que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo.

–Sí, Bob. Realmente es todo un talento natural para las carreras y estoy seguro de que nos dará muchas alegrías en futuras temporadas.

–Ahora vemos cómo tras la victoria, va a celebrarlo con todo su equipo.

–Sí, Bob. Y fíjate quién le está esperando en boxes…

–Tienes razón, Darrell. Esa Porsche ha dado mucho que hablar este año pero, si de algo estamos seguros, es de que hace muy feliz a McQueen.

–Yo creo que ha conseguido incluso que cambie de actitud, Bob…

Mientras los comentaristas seguían su discusión a micro abierto tras su cristalera en lo alto del estadio, Sally miraba las pantallas con una mezcla de euforia y emoción difícil de explicar. Había saltado como todos al ver por fin cómo su amor cruzaba la línea de meta el primero, pero ahora se sentía casi a punto de llorar de felicidad. Solo por ver esa sonrisa que ocupaba casi todo el plano…

–¡Sally!

–¡Pegatinas!

La joven volvió de inmediato al mundo real y rodó hacia él casi haciendo rugir el motor a la misma intensidad que él, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero cuando llegó junto a Rayo y pegaron los parachoques, el mundo podía haberse detenido. La invadió una paz que podría haberse quedado ahí para siempre. Si no fuese porque el resto de sus convecinos emitieron un abochornante _"¡oooooh!"_ que los hizo separarse de inmediato, aunque sin dejar de sonreír como tontos.

–Enhorabuena, chaval –Doc ya había bajado del pedestal y se aproximaba a su pupilo con evidente orgullo–. Por fin has conseguido tu Copa, ¿eh?

–No lo habría hecho sin vosotros –admitió el más joven, mirando con cariño a los que lo rodeaban–. Gracias por ser mi equipo.

–¡Oh! No ha sido nada –repuso Sally con su habitual ironía–. Solo me da casi un infarto cuando vi que Campbell te lo ponía difícil…

–¡Por favor! –Rayo puso los ojos falsamente en blanco–. Ya sabes lo que dicen… No es divertido sacar tanta ventaja a los demás…

Todos se rieron. Daba gusto estar en tan buena compañía. Pero a lo lejos empezaba a verse una inquietante nube de coches con cámaras que se aproximaba. Sally, tras cruzar una mirada significativa con Rayo, le dio un leve empujón con el morro y le susurro:

–Tu momento de gloria. Anda, ve.

Pero él se rezagó un momento:

–¿No quieres venir?

Ante lo que ella sonrió con diversión y respondió:

–De momento me han visto bastante. Este es tu día, tu momento y tu victoria. No te preocupes –añadió al ver que el retorcía el morro con indecisión–. Seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas. Lo prometo.

El cambio en el rostro de Rayo fue evidente debido al alivio. La besó con suavidad, ella le deseó suerte y el flamante campeón se dirigió a la parte que, últimamente, menos le gustaba de su profesión.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sally.

La joven pegó un bote al escuchar a Doc a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, casi se había quedado apartada de todos los demás, que ya se dirigían hacia el _stand_ de Rust–eze para celebrarlo. Hornet y ella se quedaron un momento mirando al Rayo iluminado por los focos.

–Yo no he hecho nada, Doc –repuso ella con calma, intuyendo a qué se refería–. Eso siempre ha estado dentro de él.

El coche más anciano asintió.

–Es posible –admitió–. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "el amor cambia a los coches". Y es la primera vez que lo compruebo de primera mano.

Sally se sorprendió de aquella declaración pero no indagó más. Sabía lo celoso que era Doc con sus secretos del pasado.

–Yo también –agregó con sencillez, sabiendo que él no preguntaría a cambio–. Pero estoy muy orgullosa de él.

–Yo también.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando al protagonista de la noche desde su rincón, hasta que Doc vio por el rabillo del ojo como tres figuras se aproximaban despacio, charlando animadamente pero con la vista clavada en ellos dos. Con un gesto, Hornet indicó a Sally que lo siguiera.

–¡Hudson Hornet! –saludó Tex–. Genial carrera la de tu chico. Como siempre.

–Gracias, Tex –aceptó Doc con un asentimiento. Desde que se habían cruzado por primera vez tras los boxes, presentados por Rayo, ambos habían congeniado bastante bien–. Lo cierto es que lo del chaval es innato, no tengo mucho mérito.

Tex se rio, pero cuando Strip Weathers, el "Rey", se acercó con su esposa, la atención de Doc se desvió. Siete Copas. Una carrera más flamante incluso que la suya propia. Si hubiese tenido cincuenta años menos, Hornet estaría corroído por la envidia. Pero ahora casi estaba orgulloso de que otros hubieran podido superar su récord. Era lo que hacía haber dejado de soñar con ganar Copas y haber encontrado otro sentido a la vida.

–Es un chico con mucho talento, señor Hornet –le felicitó–. Y un gran corazón.

Hudson sonrió con orgullo.

–Sin duda.

–¿Y esta jovencita es quien creo que es? –intervino entonces Tex sin maldad, señalando a Sally.

Esta, con el morro bien alto, se asomó desde el costado de Hornet y se adelantó para decir:

–Sally Carrera. Encantada.

Tex hizo una reverencia.

–El placer es mío. Con lo veleta que era el chico hace un año dicen que has llevado a Rayo por el buen camino… –bromeó guiñando un ojo.

–Tex, deja de pinchar a la pobre muchacha –intervino Lynda Weathers, la esposa del "Rey" mientras se acercaba a una Sally que ya iba a responder–. Ven, cielo, hablemos tú y yo de mujer a mujer y dejemos a los hombres con sus asuntos.

Tras un segundo de duda entre seguirle el juego a Tex o hacer caso a la ranchera azul, la joven Porsche siguió a la otra dama hasta unos metros más allá.

–No le tengas en cuenta esos comentarios a Tex –la tranquilizó Lynda–. A mí también me los hizo cuando Strip entró a competir en Dinoco, pero no tiene mala fe. Es su forma de alabar a los demás…

–Ya…

Sally, de repente, no sabía que decir. Ante aquel aparente juego de voluntades entre los veteranos se sentía algo abrumada, y por un segundo solo quiso conducir lo más rápido posible lejos de los focos y el interés de todo el mundo por conocerla… Por suerte, Lynda parecía comprenderla mejor que nadie en el circuito, y así se lo hizo saber.

–Tuviste mucho valor en Atlanta, cielo –la alabó–. Cuando yo salía con Strip y él corría todo el año, siendo más famoso cada temporada que pasaba, reconozco que fue difícil. Pasamos épocas muy duras, discutíamos… Y la distancia no ayudaba.

–Y, ¿qué hicisteis? –preguntó Sally con un escalofrío, pensando que sus temores se harían realidad en un futuro cercano.

Pero Lynda sonrió con cariño y contestó:

–Apoyarnos el uno al otro. Respetar las decisiones y la vida que queríamos llevar. Yo me dedicaba a los _derbys_ de demolición y él a las carreras. Pero cuando estábamos juntos, era solo para nosotros. Nos queríamos y eso era lo único que importaba. Ni las cámaras que nos seguían, ni los rumores, ni las tonterías que la gente se inventa para estar ocupada en sus vidas vacías… –la más veterana dirigió a Sally una mirada intensa–. Nunca lo olvidéis, ¿vale?

La más joven, recuperada de la sorpresa, asintió con convicción.

–Así lo haré.

Lynda asintió con aprobación; pero antes de que ninguna pudiese decir nada más, una figura de color rojo brillante se aproximó desde la zona donde estaban los hombres hablando.

–Anda. Hola, Rayo –saludó la mujer azul con desenvoltura, como si tal cosa.

–Hola, Lynda –saludó él en respuesta, bajando la voz ligeramente cuando se dirigió hacia Sally–. ¿Todo bien, cielo?

Y ella, encantada de tenerle de nuevo cerca, sonrió con convicción.

–Mejor que bien –cruzó una mirada significativa con Lynda–. ¿Ya has conseguido huir de los periodistas?

Rayo soltó una risita.

–Solo temporalmente –admitió. Pero al ver la complicidad evidente entre las dos mujeres, agregó extrañado–. ¿Interrumpo… algo?

Para su tranquilidad, ambas sacudieron la cabeza negativamente.

–Os dejo –dijo entonces Lynda–. Creo que me reclaman.

Efectivamente, Strip ya estaba agitando una rueda en su dirección. Y de hecho, empezaba a sonar la fanfarria que anunciaba la subida del ganador al podio. Rayo y Sally suspiraron a la vez y se miraron.

–Llegó el momento –dijo Sally–. ¿Preparado?

Él le dio un intenso beso en el costado.

–Más que nunca.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _¡Buenas, corredores! Perdonad la demora esta vez en publicar._ Loree, _a tu pregunta decir que intentaré subir capítulos en cuanto los tenga escritos. He tenido una temporada más productiva pero esta semana he estado un poco pachucha y con horarios locos de trabajo, así que ha sido más difícil sentarme xD Pero ya sabéis que cualquier duda podéis consultarla por las reviews, por privado o por mis redes sociales._**

 ** _En cuanto a este capítulo, aunque hemos hablado de ello, sigo pensando que Sally no puede ser de piedra siempre y quería reflejar también su primera presencia como tal en una carrera y encima, en la primera final de Rayo en la que este consigue una Copa. Tiene que aprender a meterse en el mundo mediático de nuevo, pero poco a poco. Los Weathers supongo que sabéis quienes son: el Rey, Strip, que es el veterano que se retira en la primera película; su mujer, Lynda. E intuyo que Carl, el que es amigo de Rayo en la tercera y compite con él, debe ser el hijo ya que se apellida igual. Lo de que Lynda es dama de los derbys de demolición lo saqué de la Wikia de Cars, por cierto._**

 ** _En cuanto a la relación de Doc y Sally, como ya comenté en algún que otro capítulo no quería que fuese tan borde como aparenta en Cars. De hecho, dado que Doc finalmente decide ir a apoyar a Rayo quiero pensar que tiene algo que ver el haberle hecho daño a Sally, aparte de otros motivos. Que en el fondo, siendo juez y fiscal, solo se tiran los trastos a la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero en el fondo se aprecian. Que cuando Doc le dice a Rayo que no quiere que la gente de Radiador Springs sufra por su culpa, también se refiere a ella en especial. Al menos me gustaría dar ese tono en estos oneshots, no sé qué opináis vosotras._**

 ** _Y creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero. ¡_ Ella123456, _me alegro verte de nuevo por aquí!_**


	16. No eres el mismo de hace un año (Cars)

**No eres el mismo de hace un año (Cars)**

 _Viene del capítulo anterior._

" _¡Rayo! ¡Aquí! ¡Enséñanos el rayo! ¡Eso es!"_

" _¡Rayo! ¡Aquí! ¡Que se vea la Copa!"_

El eufórico ganador de la Copa Pistón 2006 estaba en su salsa. Quisiera o no, aquello también le gustaba de siempre y no podía evitarlo. Siempre que pudiese controlar la situación, que supiese qué fotos se publicarían sobre él, no tenía inconveniente.

Sin querer, por un instante y mientras le indicaba Doc discretamente que ya se retirase del podio, Rayo evocó a Balkan Polo y le hirvió la gasolina. Suerte que la cosa con el _paparazzo_ no había ido a mayores y el corredor, incluso podría decirse que gracias a él, había descubierto una parte importante de sus sentimientos hacia Sally. Pero aun así…

–No te cansarás de la atención mediática jamás, ¿eh, chico? –apuntó Doc, mordaz, mientras Rayo se colocaba a su vera y ambos rodaban hacia el _stand_ de Rust–eze.

Este último, tras carcajearse entre dientes, afirmó en tono de guasa:

–Qué quieres, Doc. La cámara me adora…

Su mentor lo imitó, pero no respondió. Todo el equipo de Radiador Springs, junto con Mack, lo esperaban a la puerta de la gran tienda blanca. Dentro se oía barullo, propiciado en especial por sus dos patrocinadores; los cuales, de momento, se habían adueñado del micrófono y hacían las delicias de centenares de coches oxidados que habían ido allí solo por verlo ganar. Rayo tragó aceite. Lo que más lo repelía un año atrás ahora casi daba sentido a su carrera y lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de su marca y lo que representaba, ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

–¡Uuuuh! Como brilla ese trofeo, chavalote –lo alabó Mack, los ojos fijos en la Copa que Rayo sostenía con la rueda delantera derecha.

–Gran trabajo, soldado. Te lo has ganado –lo felicitó Sarge.

– _Raglio,_ enhorabuena –se emocionó Luigi.

Sally, por su parte, se acercó tratando de disimular su emoción, pero no abrió el capó. Rayo le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto y se limitó a ponerse a su lado para acceder juntos a la carpa. Dentro, la atención se desvió enseguida de Rusty y Dusty al recién llegado, escuchándose tantos gritos y vítores a la vez que Rayo pensó que iba a quedarse sordo.

–¡Y aquí esta nuestro flamante campeón, el orgullo de la casa! –gritó entusiasmado Dusty por el micrófono–. Sube, chaval. Di unas palabras.

Y si 365 días antes Rayo se hubiese negado en redondo, ahora sonrió con confianza, aferró la Copa con más fuerza si cabía y ascendió por la rampa dejándose alabar y subir en aquella maravillosa nube. Desde que había cruzado la meta, vivía como en un hermoso sueño del que no quería que nadie lo despertara. Todo era brillante, colorido, precioso… Y Sally… allí, en primera fila, mirándolo con auténtica devoción. Inspiró hondo.

–Gracias, gracias a todos. Es un placer estar hoy aquí con vosotros y poder decir que el equipo Rust–eze ha hecho una estupenda temporada –empujó un poco la Copa Pistón hacia el público. En su base, grabado sobre una plancha de metal, aparecía su nombre por primera vez en la historia de esa competición. Su gran sueño…–. Como muchos sabéis, llevo soñando con esto desde que me pusieron mis primeras ruedas. Quería ganar la Copa y estoy feliz de tenerla por fin; pero… –los abarcó con la rueda izquierda delantera– ahora me doy cuenta de que no hubiese podido conseguirlo solo. Así que… Gracias. A todos. De corazón. Y, por supuesto… –hizo un giro teatral con el morro–. ¡ _Ka–chow_!

Mientras el rayo de luz pasaba por encima de los presentes, todos hicieron rugir sus motores y repitieron su latiguillo favorito. Estaban felices, casi tanto como él. Rodeado de amigos y familia, ¿qué más podía pedir a la vida?

 _(varias horas más tarde, en una estación de servicio junto a la autopista)._

–¡Por Rayo! –brindó Sarge.

–¡Por Rayo! –corearon todos, alzando sus ruedas y disfrutando acto seguido de un trago de aceite.

El homenajeado se sentía abrumado, continuando en su colorida nube soñada de triunfo y éxitos. Jamás, en todos sus años de vida, se había sentido tan dichoso. Aquella noche sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Ni más ni menos.

Sin embargo, cuando se fueron a dormir, aún le esperaba otra sorpresa más. Rayo se dirigió al tráiler de Mack mientras su equipo se acomodaba bajo los tejadillos próximos a la gasolinera. Cuando entró de espaldas, se demoró un segundo bajo los neones mirando sus muñecos, las fotos, las portadas, y suspiró con cierto pesar inevitable. Le parecía que, en vez de un año, hacía una eternidad que todo aquello le importaba lo más mínimo.

–Alegra esa cara, Pegatinas. Cualquiera diría que has cumplido tu gran sueño.

Rayo pegó un brinco, bajando de sus ensoñaciones, al escuchar su voz cargada de ironía. Sally se encontraba aún en penumbra, con las ruedas delanteras apoyadas sobre la rampa de acceso, observándolo sin asomo de burla o reproche en sus ojos verde aguamarina. El corredor se relajó y, sin palabras, la invitó a subir. Ella obedeció sin rechistar pero, hasta que el portón no se cerró tras ella, no volvió a abrir el capó.

–Bueno… ¿Qué se siente?

Rayo observó un instante su trofeo, situado junto a la ventana izquierda, y después miró hacia la oscuridad reinante en el exterior con aire pensativo.

–Es… diferente a como lo había imaginado.

Sally siguió la dirección de su mirada, meditando sobre su respuesta.

–¿No esperabas tener una corte dándote la plasta todo el día? –ironizó al final, tanteando el terreno.

No sabía por qué, pero temía que aquello cambiase a Rayo. Al Rayo que había aprendido a amar, al que había entregado hasta el último de sus circuitos y que no tenía el juicio nublado por el éxito y la fama. No quería que volviese el corredor engreído y prepotente con el que había cruzado sus primeras cuatro palabras. Pero claro, reflexionó, ¿acaso perdería algún día ese miedo? Esperaba que sí.

Para su tranquilidad, Rayo se rio entre dientes.

–Prefiero tener la corte que tengo ahora –siguió el juego–. Aunque yo ya haya empezado a llamarla… "familia".

Sally tragó aceite, con el motor encogido de una repentina emoción. No quería creer que realmente fuese posible.

–Tú… nos has cambiado, Rayo. Has cambiado nuestro pueblo, nuestro hogar. Nos despertaste, trajiste gente… Nos ayudaste. Ya tienes… –dudó, con el interior aleteando como un colibrí furioso–. Bueno… un sitio en nuestro corazón, ya lo sabes. Era… lo menos que podíamos… que queríamos…

Sally se estaba aturullando sin quererlo, pero calló cuando él la chistó suavemente.

–Schhhh –le pidió Rayo, a una distancia que a la joven le subía la temperatura sin remedio–. Solo quiero lugar en un corazón, Sally. En el tuyo –después, la besó de una forma tan intensa que la joven Porsche casi gimió de placer. Después, ambos estuvieron rozando sus parachoques durante un rato con los ojos cerrados. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor, pero no les importaba. Los coches siempre han tenido su propia forma de hacer las cosas, y Sally y Rayo no eran una excepción–. Os quiero a todos pero, si tengo que quedarme con un solo coche, no te cambiaría por nadie en este mundo, Sally –susurró junto a su retrovisor izquierdo–. Gracias por estar a mi lado. De verdad.

Ella abrió los ojos y se giró levemente para mirarlo con deseo.

–Y yo me alegraré de estar siempre que lo necesites.

Y así, procurando no despertar a un dormido Mack, Rayo y Sally apagaron los neones y se dedicaron al amor, en aquel estrecho espacio y hasta que el sol salió, como solo dos máquinas enamoradas saben hacerlo.

 _ **¡Buenas otra vez, corredores! He querido hacer dos capítulos de la Copa en vez de uno, aprovechando a meter un tema como es si Rayo y Sally se "acostarían" de alguna manera, que algunos me han preguntado, pero en el que no quiero ahondar más de lo necesario –fundamentalmente, porque he estado barajando opciones y ninguna me convence lo suficiente como para exponerla tal cual–. Así que prefiero dejarlo en puntos suspensivos y que cada uno visualice lo que quiera. Yo personalmente, soy bastante sencilla al respecto, os lo puedo asegurar. Al hilo de esto, en algún momento comentaré la idea que se me ocurre para que los coches tengan hijos –no, no tiene nada que ver con la forma humana, os lo juro xD–. De hecho, en el tercer one–shot menciona Rayo que sus padres lo "concibieron" en una fábrica de Missouri. Mi idea va por ahí. Que sean más "encargos" a fábricas de coches que "embarazos" como tal. En este mundo, me parece casi más lógico.**_

 _ **Pasando a otros puntos,**_ **Tempri** _ **, me alegro de que te gustara el anterior capítulo, ya me dirás qué opinas de este.**_

 _ **Los capítulos sobre el pasado en los Angeles con Alex y las situaciones en las que Sally tenga que ejercer de abogada estoy pensando en hacerlas en un fanfic aparte, porque tengo idea para bastantes capítulos. ¿Os parece? Intentaré empezarlo lo antes posible.**_

 _ **¡Sigo apuntando ideas! ¡Os quiero!**_


	17. Una oferta tentadora (Cars)

**Una oferta tentadora (Cars)**

 _Dos meses tras la llegada de RayoMcQueen a RS..._

 _Para_ _Tempri:_

Rayo se despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose tremendamente descansado. La noche anterior Sally y él habían estado dando un paseo nocturno por los alrededores, bajo la luz de la luna, y había sido increíble. Ella había seguido contándole historias sobre el pueblo y anécdotas sobre sus habitantes, algunos desaparecidos ya y otros que aún rodaban por las carreteras del mismo. Bostezó y se estiró, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente. Era bonito sentirse parte de algo más. Lejos de las cámaras, del barullo de las grandes ciudades, de la atención de los medios… En Radiador Springs, Rayo se sentía… otro Rayo.

Sin embargo, lo primero que lo sorprendió y lo bajó de su nube de felicidad fue comprobar que Sally no estaba en el cono con él. Frunció el ceño. No era la primera vez que se levantaba antes que él, era una máquina madrugadora por regla general; pero últimamente Sally siempre procuraba despertarlo con ella para poder aprovechar el día. Y Rayo no solía negarse.

Por eso, en cuanto levantó el portón y salió al asfalto bajo un sol ya casi en su cenit, se dirigió de inmediato hacia la gasolinera de Flo. La dueña, al verlo, lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios metalizados.

–¡Buenos días, dormilón! –lo saludó. Ramón hizo lo propio a lo lejos con una rueda en alto. Seguía remodelando el garaje–. ¿Vienes con hambre? ¿Qué te pongo?

Rayo, que miraba a su alrededor algo ansioso, se obligó a sonreír con cortesía y centrar su atención en su vecina.

–Lo de siempre, Flo –le indicó antes de dejarse guiar al surtidor más cercano–. Gracias.

–¿Va todo bien, hijo? –le preguntó Sheriff, que acaba de llegar–. Te noto preocupado.

–¿Sabéis dónde está Sally? –repuso el corredor sin pensárselo dos veces.

–Creo que la he visto irse hacia el oeste, en dirección a las cataratas, hace un buen rato –le indicó Flo con tranquilidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo–. No es la primera vez ni será la última…

Rayo sintió el motor encogido por un temor irracional.

–¿Y por qué no me ha avisado? –pensó en voz alta, y ante la mirada interrogante de sus vecinos, aclaró con media sonrisa avergonzada–. Para bien o para mal, últimamente no me deja dormir hasta muy tarde… Siempre me levanta con ella…

Si hubiese podido tragarlo la tierra, lo hubiese deseado en ese momento al ver las sonrisas cómplices que cruzaron Sheriff y Flo.

–Sally siempre ha sido muy independiente –comentó Flo–. Pero si hoy no te ha despertado como otros días, tendría sus motivos, ¿no crees?

Rayo torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho Sally? ¿Qué le ocurría? Sin quererlo, el temor volvió. Un súbito terror a perder a Sally sin entender el motivo, de pensar que en el fondo no la conocía tanto como creía. De que ella se hubiese dado cuenta… ¿De qué? ¿De que no quería estar con alguien mediático como él? Rayo en parte la comprendía. A él no le importaba, pero había coches que llevaban mal estar bajo los focos, más si era por obligación. Porque, ¿qué ocurriría el día que la prensa se enterase de todo? Los _paparazzi,_ si tenían una etiqueta clara, era la de ser "implacables" e "incansables" a la hora de conseguir la exclusiva que necesitaran; y, por lo poco que Rayo conocía, no escatimaban medios para hacerlo.

–Voy a buscarla –declaró en cuanto sintió su depósito lleno. Empujó ligeramente el surtidor hacia su posición e hizo ronronear el motor para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio–. Gracias, Flo.

–De nada, chaval –respondió ella mientras él ya pisaba a fondo por la avenida para atravesar el pueblo. Tanto Sheriff como ella se quedaron mirando su estela hasta que desapareció–. Esto sí que es sorprendente… –murmuró la mujer Buick.

–Y que lo digas –corroboró Ramón, que se había aproximado a cotillear–. ¿Quién lo diría cuando llegó?

–Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro –agregó Sheriff.

–Hmm, hm –asintió Flo–. Lo importante es que se den cuenta a tiempo…

( _En la carretera hacia La Rueda)_

Rayo corría derrapando en cada curva como si le fuese la vida en ello, sintiendo su interior palpitar y un nudo en el alma que no podía soltar por mucho que lo intentara. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Estaría bien Sally? "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Esas dos palabras martilleaban su salpicadero mientras se esforzaba por llegar hasta arriba.

–¡Sally! ¡Sally! –la llamó, desesperado al no verla, mientras derrapaba en una nube de polvo tras intentar frenar en la explanada frente al restaurante–. ¡Sally!

–Estoy aquí, Pegatinas– Que vas a gastarme el nombre… –se asomó ella entonces por debajo del arco izquierdo de la estructura. Él resopló con alivio evidente y jadeó a causa de la carrera–. ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó enseguida–. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Rayo se obligó a respirar normalmente antes de responder.

–¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar?

Sally abrió el capó, sorprendida por su vehemencia.

–Yo… Lo siento, no quería despertarte y había algo que quería hacer –al ver que él seguía serio, preguntó–. ¿Estás… enfadado conmigo por eso? Sabes que me gusta subir aquí –se defendió, algo molesta porque alguien pareciese querer controlar lo que hacía.

Pero, para su tranquilidad, Rayo suavizó el gesto de inmediato.

–No estoy enfadado, claro que no –calló justo después, sin saber cómo expresarse sin quedar como un idiota–. Yo… es que…

Cerró el capó y apartó la vista, avergonzado. Pero Sally enseguida se acercó con gesto conciliador.

–Esta noche he soñado con La Rueda –le confesó, haciendo que él se girara, curioso. Ahora, la que parecía avergonzada era ella. Pero su vista había vuelto a clavarse en la estructura–. Lo he visto lleno de gente, Rayo. He visualizado como sería y… Bueno, siento no haberte dicho nada –se disculpó de forma adorable–. Me he despertado con tantas ganas de volver a verlo que he subido directamente sin pensar –lo miró con las ruedas encogidas–. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Él, por toda respuesta, acarició su guardabarros con el morro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con deleite.

–Quizá se me pase un poco si me explicas qué quieres hacer –le indicó con media sonrisa–. Y si me gusta, a lo mejor me pienso perdonarte del todo…

Sally hizo una mueca burlona, pero se adelantó hacia los antiguos surtidores sin otra palabra y ambos se adentraron en la agradable frescura del hueco bajo la montaña.

–Mira –empezó Sally, adelantándose hasta el centro de la semiluna que formaban las antiguas puertas–. En mi sueño todo esto estaba cubierto de suelo de baldosas, aquí había una barra con surtidores para copas y todo el resto del espacio estaba despejado –se acercó a la puerta central–. Aquí estaría la puerta. Quitaría los surtidores de ahí y dejaría espacio para pasar. Y, todo esto –salió de nuevo al sol y abarcó la explanada con la rueda–. Tendría mesas y tiras de luces colgando por encima –de repente, pareció entristecerse–. Pero claro, cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta de que es imposible –suspiró–. Siento no haberte despertado esta mañana, Rayo.

Tras ese cambio súbito de actitud, el corredor se preocupó y salió detrás de ella, que ya enfilaba lentamente la carretera de vuelta a Radiador Springs.

–¡Sal, espera! –la retuvo, colocándose a su lado. Ella frenó y lo miró con tal tristeza y vergüenza que el chico pensó que se le partiría el chasis en dos–. Oye, yo también siento haberme asustado así. Pero después de oírte hablar de este sitio… Quiero ayudarte. En serio.

Sally enarcó un parabrisas con el interior aleteando de expectación.

–¿De verdad? –quiso saber–. Pero, Rayo… No es más que un sueño.

–No, Sally –la rebatió él con dulzura–. Es "tu" sueño. Y quiero que puedas llevarlo a cabo… Te lo debo.

Sally sacudió el morro con amargura.

–No me debes nada, Pegatinas.

–Sí, sí te lo debo –la interrumpió él, acalorado–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo de que "solo era una carretera" y tú me dijiste que había sido "más que eso"?

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien por dónde iba la conversación.

–Sí… ¿Y…?

Rayo tragó aceite.

–Que para mí también fue mucho más que eso. Descubrí un lugar al que quería volver… Un hogar. Y en gran parte fue gracias a ti.

Sally se emocionó casi hasta el punto de llorar, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

–Entonces, ¿crees que es posible? –le preguntó, volviéndose para mirar la silenciosa silueta del restaurante abandonado–. Los dueños se fueron hace mucho tiempo del pueblo… Y sé que no tengo tanto ahorrado como para comprarlo y reformarlo…

Ante lo cual, Rayo mostró una mueca enigmática.

–Lo de los dueños déjamelo a mí; tengo algún contacto burocrático que puede ocuparse de ello… Y lo del dinero –la miró de una forma que Sally quiso derretirse allí mismo–. Te prometo, Sally Carrera, aquí y ahora, que si gano la Copa Pistón el próximo año…

La mitad del premio será para este lugar.

 _ **¡Buenas de nuevo, corredores y corredoras! Espero que no os haya dado tiempo a echarme de menos, vuelvo con las pilas cargadas una semana más. Esta escena la había pensado hace tiempo, que ambos hablaran sobre cómo iba a ser la Rueda, pero antes incluso de todo lo sucedido en "Expuestos", durante ese primer verano; también me gustaba la idea de que Sally lo hubiese soñado así. Aparte, he aprovechado para meter el punto de vista de Rayo sobre todo al principio de la relación, que parece que solo lo orientaba desde el lado de Sally. Como comentaba**_ **ella123456** _ **, Rayo en el fondo también teme que solo lo quieran por ser quien es delante de la cámara (ejemplo más claro, cuando en la primera película Harvey, el manager, le dice que tiene 20 entradas para sus amigos y a Rayo se le queda una cara de póker de… "ostras". No tengo a nadie). Y una vez que ve que Sally lo acepta tal y como es por dentro, también puede tener miedo de lo que vimos en la trilogía "Expuestos", de que ese coche que él ama no quiera estar bajo los focos y no acepte esa parte de su ser.**_

 _ **Respecto a lo de Flo, vi en la wikia que era un Buick XP–300 modificado de 1951.**_

 _ **Creo que aquí también he jugado un poco con la idea de**_ **Tempri** _ **sobre que Rayo le "comprase" La Rueda a Sally, aunque no quería tampoco que fuese exacto. Todavía queda una pequeña sorpresa al respecto en un capítulo futuro :)**_

 _ **¡Besos y abrazos, gracias siempre por comentar y bienvenida,**_ **melgamonster!**


	18. Una sorpresa para el campeón (Cars)

**Una sorpresa para el campeón (Cars–Cars 2).**

 _Para Anónimo:_

 _Tras la segunda final victoriosa de Rayo, dos años después de llegar a RS:_

–¡Mack! –increpó Rayo a su conductor por el altavoz, sin dejar de dar saltitos sobre el suelo del tráiler–. ¿De verdad no podemos ir más rápido?

–Lo siento, chico –se disculpó el otro con sinceridad–. Pero esta vez parece que todos toman nuestra dirección. Pero ¡eh! Ya falta poco para llegar.

"Maldita sea si lo sé". Rayo estaba nervioso como una moto encadenada a una farola. Aquella final había sido apretada e intensa, pero la celebración posterior había sido agridulce. Sobre todo porque, debido a un dolor repentino de Doc en el cárter, todos habían decidido irse nada más recoger él su premio para acompañarlo hasta casa. Entre las fotos, las entrevistas y los compromisos con la prensa, Rayo había tenido que salir casi un día después. Y esta vez, para escozor de todos sus circuitos, Sally no había podido asistir. Por lo visto, la temporada de turistas se había adelantado ese año más de lo normal y tenía que atender el motel sin demora. Y considerando que este año tampoco había podido volver a Radiador Springs por su cumpleaños –había sido un mes antes, aproximadamente– la echaba de menos con locura. Era la parte más dura de su profesión: tener que estar lejos de la mujer a la que amaba.

–Eh, un momento –un frenazo y la sensación de que el tráiler giraba levemente hacia la derecha puso sobre aviso al corredor, que volvió a encender el comunicador–. ¿Qué pasa, Mack? ¿Por qué te desvías?

–Perdona, chico –Mack sonaba avergonzado–. Pero creo que a Rusty y a Dusty se les pasó darme la ración completa de gasolina esta vez.

Rayo puso los ojos en blanco pero prefirió morderse la lengua. Había aprendido a querer a sus patrocinadores, pero si la borrachera de éxito les hacía perder de aquella manera la perspectiva, no estaba seguro de adónde iban a llegar de ahí a unos años…

Procurando disimular su impaciencia, Rayo se aposentó y esperó golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con una rueda a que Mack hiciese sus asuntos. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, justo antes de soltar el tráiler unos metros antes de la gasolinera, el portón se abrió y sobre el asfalto apareció una imagen celestial.

–Hola, Pegatinas. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Rayo se quedó sin habla una centésima de segundo, antes de soltar una carcajada de emoción y bajar a todo correr por la rampa, gritando su nombre. Ella se rio también y se apartó a tiempo de impedir que él, en su ímpetu, la embistiese casi de frente.

–¡Eh! ¡Que vas a rayarme la chapa, ten cuidado! –bromeó.

–¡Oh, Sally! –con el corazón a cien y la gasolina circulando a toda velocidad por su interior, Rayo apoyó un guardabarros suavemente contra el de ella con los ojos cerrados–. Te he echado tanto de menos…

Ella, que lo había imitado, se separó y levantó los parabrisas despacio, sonriendo con dulzura.

–Y yo a ti, Pegatinas.

–Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? –quiso saber entonces Rayo, asaltado por una súbita sospecha–. ¿Por qué has venido sola hasta aquí?

Pero debió saber que su novia no se lo pondría fácil. En efecto, la joven Porsche se limitó a alzar el morro y, mientras lo miraba de reojo, subir al tráiler con una sonrisa pícara delineando su morro afilado. Rayo enarcó un parabrisas, intrigado, pero optó por seguirle el juego. En la penumbra, sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo, sus capós se enlazaron con ansia y deseo reprimido durante demasiado tiempo. Pero el idilio apenas duró unos minutos antes de que Mack regresara.

–¿Estamos todos? –preguntó.

Rayo miró inquisitivo a Sally, pero esta se limitó a encogerse de ruedas y, mientras se cerraba el portón, aportó con sencillez:

–Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos.

 _(Unas horas más tarde)_

Dentro de poco empezaría a decaer la tarde tras las montañas. Era el momento perfecto. Sally procuró aguantarse los nervios y disimular, pero por dentro estaba corroída por la duda. El asunto del motel no era del todo mentira, pero a lo mejor… Sus intenciones para quedarse habían sido otras muy diferentes. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeándolo, desde antes del cumpleaños de Rayo. Y aunque sabía que no lo podría ver hasta que no terminase la temporada, el terror de pensar que se había equivocado, que todos habían metido la rueda en aquel asunto, la tenía sin apenas dormir.

Estaban llegando a la carretera de acceso al pueblo. Primera parada. Como habían acordado, Mack se detuvo antes de llegar. Rayo ya no sabía qué pensar, y por su expresión estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Mejor así.

–Eh… ¿Mack? –preguntó Rayo, confundido, cuando su chófer abrió el portón.

Sally, por otro lado, ya le hacía gestos para que saliera.

–Vamos, ¿no te fías de mí?

El corredor soltó una risita.

–Empiezo a pensar que demasiado –ironizó, mordaz.

Sally lo empujó ligeramente con el morro.

–Venga, tira para afuera, campeón. No tenemos todo el día…

Rayo, rendido, retrocedió y salió al cálido asfalto.

–De acuerdo –asintió Sally, conforme–. Y ahora, cierra los ojos.

–Que… ¿qué?

Rayo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿A qué venía tanto secreto? Para su mayor extrañeza, Sally bufó con algo que parecía impaciencia.

–Repito, ¿te fías de mí o no?

Su novio tragó aceite y obedeció, inseguro. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sally le ofreció su rueda como guía, optó por tranquilizarse. Despacio, bordearon a Mack por un costado y avanzaron hacia lo que debía ser la entrada a Radiador Springs. En un momento dado, Sally lo dejó solo y Rayo se preocupó, sintiéndose repentinamente desamparado, pero solo fueron unos segundos hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido, como de tela frotada, y Sally dijo:

–Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

El corredor obedeció despacio, inseguro… Antes de quedarse con la boca abierta.

El cartel debía medir como dos metros de alto por tres de largo. De madera y pintado con colores vivos, rezaba:

"Radiador Springs. Hogar de Rayo McQueen".

Durante varios minutos, fue como si su garganta se congelara. Estaba tan emocionado y estupefacto a la vez que se sentía incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta. Al menos, hasta que una encogida Sally se acercó a él y preguntó:

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

–Ahm… Sally, yo… –balbució Rayo cuando su cerebro se dignó a volver a funcionar debidamente–. Esto es… Yo… –resopló–. No tengo palabras.

Ella se encogió de ruedas, insegura.

–Se me ocurrió… Bueno, a todos, en realidad… Que después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, queríamos agradecerte que nos eligieras para quedarte. En fin, ya sabes…

Si las palabras derritieran, Rayo ya se hubiese convertido en un amasijo de metal sobre el asfalto. Lentamente, se acercó a Sally y la besó en el guardabarros.

–Gracias, Sally. Es… todo un detalle. Aunque reconozco que como reclamo turístico es mejor todavía –ironizó alzando los parabrisas varias veces.

Ella se rio.

–No se merecen –respondió, antes de sonreír con maldad –Y si esto te parece buen reclamo, espérate a ver la tienda de merchandising que ha montado Luigi…

Dado que ya habían empezado a avanzar hacia el pueblo mientras conversaban, Rayo no pudo evitar frenar en seco antes de gritar:

–¡Para, para, para! ¿Has dicho… de merchandising?

Con lo que Sally se limitó a soltar una nueva carcajada y añadir, justo antes de besarlo en el costado:

–Feliz cumpleaños, Pegatinas. Bienvenido a casa.

 _ **¡Buenas, lectoras! Hay un lector anónimo que pidió algo de regalo de Sally a McQueen, a ver qué opinais :D Un episodio sencillito para terminar el finde, aprovechando que ayer subí el del otro fanfic sobre el pasado de Sally (¡pasaos y comentad, sé que os encantará!). Creo que de momento tengo poco que agregar, solo que espero que os haya gustado también y agradecer como siempre vuestros reviews y comentarios. ¡Besos y abrazos!**_


	19. ¿Se le habrá olvidado? (Cars)

¿Se le habrá olvidado? (Cars)

 _Para Tempri:_

Aquella mañana, Rayo se levantó de un buen humor especial. Sentaba bien descansar y olvidarse de todo después de terminar la temporada… Y más si en ella todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Sally aún se encontraba dormida a su lado, acurrucada sobre las ruedas en su postura favorita. Sus parabrisas aleteaban y su morro se sacudía de vez en cuando: estaba soñando. Rayo la miró con ternura. Se quedaría toda la vida así si pudiera.

Pero un rayo de sol traicionero provocó, unos segundos después, que su novia despertara parpadeando, desorientada por salir tan bruscamente del mundo de más allá de su mente.

–Buenos días –ronroneó Rayo, empujando su guardabarros suavemente–. ¿Qué tal ha dormido la Porsche más fascinante del planeta Tierra?

Ella gruñó con media sonrisa y se estiró.

–Bien –admitió–. Aunque sigo teniendo que reacostumbrarme a dormir acompañada en verano –bromeó.

Rayo fingió un mohín.

–¿Qué insinúas?

Sally se rio.

–Anda vamos –le indicó, abriendo el portón del cono para salir.

Sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó y la miró de frente con picardía al tiempo que le impedía el paso.

–Vaya, vaya… Creo que alguien no recuerda qué día es hoy.

Francamente, no pensaba que a Sally se le hubiese pasado una fecha crucial como aquella, pero al ver su ceño fruncido, en parte por la confusión, en parte por la brillante y repentina luz del sol sobre su capó, las esperanzas de Rayo descendieron en picado.

–Eh… Esto… ¿Martes? –trató de adivinar Sally, sin éxito, antes de sacudir el morro–. Parece mentira. En esta época del año no sé ni en qué día vivo –y al ver la cara de circunstancias de su novio, preguntó con cautela–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rayo procuró camuflar su decepción lo mejor que fue capaz, pero no pudo evitar que se filtrara cierta amargura en sus palabras cuando respondió:

–Nada. Vamos a desayunar.

Sally enarcó un parabrisas, curiosa, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlo obedientemente hasta la gasolinera de Flo.

–En serio, Pegatinas –le dijo cuando ya estaban junto a los surtidores, cada uno repostando su motor–. Sigo intrigada por saber qué has querido decir antes…

–Antes, ¿cuándo? –replicó Rayo, aún dolido.

No podía, no quería creerlo. Él jamás había imaginado siquiera llegar a un día como aquel en su vida, pero con Sally… Se le antojaba posible hasta volar a la luna y volver en un segundo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella ni siquiera supiera…?

Para desazón de una parte de su alma, Sally solo frunció el ceño y se centró en sorber de su lata de aceite con aire pensativo, mientras su mirada se perdía en las montañas. "Sí, el maldito restaurante", rezongó Rayo para sus adentros. "Será lo único que le preocupa ahora mismo". Por un instante, recordó lo que tenía escondido en el garaje de Doc y algo hirvió en su interior sin que pudiese evitarlo. De ahí que cuando Mater se acercó a saludar con su alegría mañanera y le preguntase qué planes tenía para aquel día especial, Rayo contestara con dos palabras lacónicas:

–Ninguno. Vamos.

Dicho lo cual, retiró su surtidor con algo más de energía de lo que pretendía, lo que provocó un curioso _clonc_ en el metal y arrancó por delante de Mater en dirección al desierto. Lo que no vio fue el guiño fugaz que este intercambió con Sally antes de que el polvo se los tragase.

( _varias horas después)_

Ya se aproximaba el crepúsculo cuando Rayo tuvo una horrible certeza.

No podía haberle entrado polvo en sitios de su carrocería que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

El día, en una palabra, había sido "salvaje". De repente, era como si una energía incombustible hubiese poseído al coche de carreras, de tal manera que casi había conseguido agotar a un Mater que, de normal, se apuntaba a un bombardeo. De hecho, la vieja grúa llegó en ese momento a su altura, junto al taller de Doc, resollando como una locomotora vieja.

–¡Vaya, chaval! –jadeó, casi sin voz–. Reconozco que hoy te has superado. ¡Oh, chico! Esa bajada en zigzag por la ladera sí que ha sido la bomba. ¡Pensé que perdía una rueda por el camino o algo peor!

–Sí… –replicó Rayo, distraído.

Volver a Radiador Springs le recordaba a Sally, su desapego aquella mañana, como si no pasara nada. "Pues para mí sí que pasa, y pienso pedirle explicaciones", se juró el corredor interiormente. "Esto no va a quedar así".

–Oye, chico. ¿Va todo bien?

Rayo se obligó a volver a la realidad y giró hacia Mater.

–Sí, claro. Todo bien.

–Genial. ¡Disfruta de la noche, tortolito!

Y tras aquel extraño deseo, la grúa le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a toda pastilla hacia su destartalado hogar. Extrañado, Rayo lo vio irse hasta que desapareció tras la torre de ruedas que siempre tiraba Rojo cuando se escondía para llorar. Después, sus ojos voltearon lentamente hacia el motel, tenuemente iluminado por las lámparas cónicas de jardín que rodeaban los dormitorios. Y lo que más lo escamó fue comprobar que la luz de la recepción estaba apagada.

–¡Rojo! –Rayo se dirigió de inmediato hacia el juzgado, donde solía dormir el grandote. Este se asomó enseguida, sonriente–. ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿Sabes dónde está Sally? No la he visto por el motel.

Para su mayor extrañeza, Rojo pareció sonreír más ampliamente y levantó la manguera con un gesto elocuente. El corredor bufó y se rindió a la verdad.

–Está bien, para qué engañarnos…

Aguantó el chapuzón sin rechistar, pero cuando por fin abrió los parabrisas y se sacudió, descubrió que se había quedado solo. Tras buscar al camión de bomberos con la mirada y llamarlo un par de veces, por fin lo descubrió. Y se quedó boquiabierto.

Como una hilera de pequeñas luciérnagas, una cadena de faroles ascendía por el borde de la carretera hasta perderse de vista, siempre siguiendo la falda de la montaña. Rayo miró a su alrededor al tiempo que pensaba: "vale, ¿dónde está la cámara oculta de esto?". Pero fue más extraño aún cuando comprobó por el rabillo del ojo que algunos vecinos lo espiaban nada discretamente detrás de algunas esquinas. El corredor entrecerró los ojos, sospechando, pero decidió seguir la silenciosa y estática guía de rojo; el cual, erguido frente al comienzo de la carretera, miraba hacia lontananza como si fuese un cazador vigilando una presa. Aunque más inocente, claro. Rojo no mataría ni a un _beetle_ volador.

La oscuridad ya era casi absoluta, solo rota por el brillo de las estrellas y los faroles, por lo que Rayo ascendió con mucho tiento durante todo el trayecto. Sabía perfectamente dónde desembocaba la carretera, pero aún no podía o no quería imaginar lo que se iba a encontrar. Claro que no lo hubiese ni siquiera soñado mejor.

Cuando llegó a la explanada, el escenario era sencillo. Unos faroles colgando del letrero de "La Rueda" y, bajo los mismos, una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco y ocupada por una vela, una flor y dos copas de algo que parecía un cóctel de diésel. La vista del valle de Carburador, solo iluminado por las estrellas, era casi mágica.

–Bienvenido, Pegatinas –escuchó una voz tras él, saliendo directamente de las sombras bajo la montaña.

El aludido sonrió y se giró.

–Ya me parecía a mí…

Sally lo imitó, aunque su gesto se ensanchó, mordaz, cuando apuntó:

–Coche de poca fe…

Rayo soltó una risita avergonzada al tiempo que se encogía sobre sí mismo.

–¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido algo así. Y contigo… –se aproximó a la mujer que lo volvía loco–. Es lo más especial que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Sally se emocionó.

–Yo tampoco había tenido nunca algo así, pero por ti quería que fuese especial –lo besó despacio–. Feliz aniversario, Pegatinas.

Rayo le acarició el morro con suavidad.

–Lo mismo digo –y acto seguido movió una rueda y sacó algo que Sally no esperaba. Era un sobre de color blanco, sin rúbrica ni dirección–. Tómalo, no muerde.

Tras un instante de duda, la joven lo cogió y lo acercó a la mesa, dirigiendo miradas fugaces a Rayo de sospecha que no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, solo una expresión de falsa inocencia.

–Yo no te he traído nada… –protestó ella, a lo que él se escandalizó.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Esto –abarcó el entorno con la rueda– es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme! –hizo un gesto con el morro–. Creo que lo mío no estará a la altura…

Pero a la que le tocó escandalizarse fue a Sally cuando por fin extrajo el pequeño papel y lo leyó.

–Pero… Pero –miró a Rayo boquiabierta y, cuando él asintió con media sonrisa orgullosa, la muchacha se lanzó hacia él para rozar sus guardabarros, emocionada a más no poder–. Gracias, Rayo.

Él amplió su mueca.

–Te dije que lo conseguiría. Aunque no ha sido fácil dar con los dueños pero, nada que no esté a mi alcance –la besó con dulzura en el costado–. Te quiero, Sally.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

–Te quiero más.

 _¡Buenas a todos! Varias cosinas:_

Melgamonster: _lo cierto es que la mayoría de drama lo estoy pasando al fanfic sobre el pasado de Sally "McQueen &Sally: una cita con el pasado" que puedes encontrar también en mi perfil. Lleva 3 capítulos y de momento está teniendo una estupenda acogida :D. Como comenté, en los one shot me voy a centrar más en cosas sencillas aunque, como veis, no carentes de algo de intriga._

Lalepai (WATTPAD): _me apunto que tú también quieres escena con gemelas ;) a ver qué se me ocurre._

Tempri: _aquí también sale cómo Rayo le compra La Rueda a Sally. En efecto, lo que sale al final es la entrega del contrato de compra firmado por Rayo a Sally para que arranque por fin con su sueño._

 _Y por último, en cuanto a oneshots tengo pensados uno para Halloween, otro para Acción de Gracias y otro para el día que sale… chan chan… ¡Cars 3 en BLURAY! Creo que es el 7 de noviembre, así que… ¡estad atentas/os porque esos irán muy seguidos. Lo que no sé es si de oneshot publicaré antes, lo más probable es que siga adelantando el otro fanfic. ¡Besotes!_


	20. Esto es Halloween (CAP ESPECIAL, Cars 3)

**Esto es Halloween (Cars 3)**

 _Cinco años tras la retirada de Rayo McQueen…_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cruz se arreglaba frente al espejo para asistir a una fiesta. La ligera luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite era lo único que le permitía ver su reflejo en el espejo de la pared. Con cuidado y la ayuda de una antena, se ajustó la tela blanca sobre el techado… Justo antes de que una ráfaga de aire venida de ninguna parte apagase la vela y la dejase totalmente a oscuras.

La noche era cerrada, sin apenas luna. Ni siquiera las estrellas parecían brillar lo suficiente. Cruz se estremeció y miró a su alrededor sin apenas moverse un milímetro. En el exterior de su pequeño dormitorio no se escuchaba nada salvo el silbido del viento otoñal. Tragó aceite y giró a tientas para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. No estaba segura de que funcionase en una noche como aquella, pero no veía más salida. Al menos, hasta que lo escuchó.

Tres golpes, lentos y apenas perceptibles, sobre la madera del portón frontal de la vivienda.

Lentamente y tragándose el miedo, Cruz avanzó hacia la entrada y alzó la rueda para apretar el botón de apertura del portón, aún semi escondida en la esquina junto a la llave. El portón se alzó lentamente, una silueta oscura y enorme se dibujó en el dintel... Y cuando Cruz estaba a punto de gritar y retroceder, escuchó:

–¿TRUCO O TRATOOO?

La corredora dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo sin querer y se rio, antes de lanzarse tras las dos pequeñas criaturas que, flanqueadas por sus padres, pretendían asustarla. No en vano, era la noche de Halloween.

-Uuuhhhh… -fingió Cruz, moviendo un trozo de tela blanca con la rueda hasta tapar su capó-. Habéis osado despertar al espíritu que vive en esta casa. Ahora sufriréis su venganza… ¡De cosquillas!

Dicho lo cual y ante la risa enternecida de los dos otros dos adultos, la joven Chevrolet amarillo comenzó a perseguir a los dos pequeños coches por entre los conos del motel que había erigido justo al lado. "El Cono Comodín" mantenía su esplendor de siempre aunque, solo por una noche, habían decidido apagar las linternas y llenarlo todo de velas y candiles que le dieran al conjunto un aspecto más tétrico.

-¡Niños, tened cuidado! –gritó la madre sin poder evitarlo cuando vio que su hijo más pequeño, de unos tres años, derrapaba marcha atrás junto al _lobby_ del motel–. ¡Cruz, no corras tanto!

Ante lo cual, un coche grande y uno pequeño, ambos de género femenino, frenaron en seco a la vez, distanciados apenas un par de metros y la miraron, confusas.

–Solo trataba de jugar con ellos –se excusó la más mayor, pensando que la reprimenda iba por ella.

Sally meneó los labios, consciente de que podía haber sido de más de brusca.

–Sabes que no te lo digo a ti –la tranquilizó con cariño antes de volverse hacia su hija mayor.

La cual, apretando los labios igual que solía hacerlo su padre cuando se disgustaba o quería hacer un puchero, protestó:

–Pero… ¡Mamá…!

Ante lo cual Sally se mantuvo impasible. Sin embargo, no contestó a su hija, sino que se volvió hacia el otro coche pequeño, que seguía tratando de hacer cabriolas marcha atrás.

–¡Hudson! –lo llamó, ante lo que el pequeño frenó de inmediato y la observó, cauto–. ¡Ten cuidado!

El niño pareció meditar un segundo sus opciones; pero al comprobar que su madre no iba a darse por vencida, optó por acercarse sonriendo con inocencia.

–¿Has visto lo que he hecho? –preguntó, entusiasmado.

–Sí, cielo –repuso su madre con dulzura. No podía resistirse a esos ojos azules–. Pero ya hemos hablado de esto.

Hudson McQueen hizo un puchero como respuesta.

–Pero el abuelo Mater me dijo…

Sally lo interrumpió meneando la cabeza con gesto severo.

–No, cariño. Nada de retrovisores hasta que seas mayor. Ese fue el trato.

–Cielo, relájate –le aconsejó entonces Rayo, que había estado charlando con Cruz mientras Sally reunía a la tropa–. Es su primer Halloween. Déjale que se divierta.

Sally sonrió a medias, dejando ir la tensión en parte y lo miró con ternura. En esta ocasión, él se había disfrazado de vampiro y ella de bruja; algo clásico. Al menos, más que lo de sus retoños: Hudson, con su chapa azul cobalto, sus guardabarros redondeados y el morro un poco afilado, había optado por pintarse con los colores de su supercoche favorito; mientras que Cruz…

–¡Papá! ¡Papá! –la pequeña de cuatro años se acercó rodando a gran velocidad y frenó justo con un derrape de trescientos sesenta grados frente a sus padres. Al revés que su hermano, era más baja que Hudson, había heredado el morro redondeado de papá y también su color de chapa, un rojo brillante–. ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

Y antes de que Sally pudiese opinar sobre su última maniobra, un emocionado Rayo pronunció:

–Como las otras veinte veces que me lo has preguntado, estrella: me encanta –aseguró.

Pero cuando fue a agregar algo más, otro coche apareció en escena.

–¡TÍA NAYA! –gritaron los niños al unísono antes de lanzarse hacia la recién llegada.

Esta los saludó con amor infinito y provocó una nueva sonrisa en el matrimonio McQueen.

–Cruz es igual que tú, ¿eh? –lo pinchó Sally, mordaz.

Rayo se rio por lo bajo, observando a su hija. Llevaba las pegatinas de Rust–eze sobre la carrocería, los rayos en los costados con el número 95 y un alerón falso –Sally se había negado a ponérselo de verdad de momento. Ya habría ocasión si debutaba como apuntaba que iba a hacer, argüía–. Hacía unos meses había encontrado de casualidad las grabaciones de las carreras de Rayo cuando era joven, sus entrevistas y sus primeros anuncios de la pomada Rust–Eze. Para su padre, solo le faltaba dominar el _Ka-Chow!_ , pero tiempo al tiempo.

Cuando la niña había llegado por fin a su vida hacía cuatro años, Rayo era de los que pensaba que no podía ser más feliz de lo que ya lo era hasta esa fecha. Pero el encargo a la fábrica, las pruebas, los diseños: todo había salido a pedir de boca. Por ello, un año después se animaron a ir a por el segundo retoño.

La elección del nombre de su primogénita había estado reñida, entre Nayara y Cruz, ganando finalmente ambas: Nayara Cruz; aunque, para variar, cada parental la llamaba de una manera según el caso.

Por suerte, para el chico no tuvieron dudas: solo había una opción posible.

–¡Mira, mami! –saltaba Hudson en ese momento–. ¡La tía Naya nos ha traído dulces de queroseno de Los Angeles!

–¡Qué bien! –se alegró Sally, sin ganas ya de regañarlos y relajándose un tanto. Rayo tenía razón: una noche era una noche. Y las "tías" al tiempo que madrinas de los pequeños, Cruz y Naya, no estarían más que un día en el pueblo para estar con sus ahijados–. Hola, Naya. ¿Cómo va todo?

Nayara de la Vega sonrió ampliamente bajo su sombrero de La Catrina, con un capó exquisitamente delineado en forma de calavera. Ni siquiera se veían las cicatrices residuales del accidente que había tenido hacía casi doce años.

–Ahora mejor que he visto a mis pequeños favoritos –los aludidos se rieron cuando trató de empujarlos con el morro sin éxito–. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cuándo es la próxima carrera?

–En cuatro días –respondió Rayo, haciendo un gesto elocuente hacia Cruz Ramirez–. A ver si este año cae la cuarta Copa.

Naya sonrió.

–Desde luego, el comienzo de temporada promete –alabó a corredora y director, a lo que la primera se sintió muy halagada–. Estoy segura de que lo conseguiréis.

–Eso espero –se animó Cruz–. También es cierto que Storm no está en su mejor época… Crucemos las ruedas.

Rayo gruñó por lo bajo. Aquel prepotente se había bajado un poco del pedestal cuando Cruz ganó su primera Copa cuatro años atrás, pero nunca había dejado de ser como una mosca incordiona en cada entrenamiento. Y la llegada de otros novatos muy preparados –a estas alturas, la tecnología avanzaba a pasos tan agigantados que Rayo casi sentía que sus propias victorias quedaban a un nivel irrisorio– tampoco había ayudado a mejorar su carácter. Pero, por suerte, Cruz había resultado ser una corredora ejemplar que nunca perdía la motivación. Y eso tranquilizaba infinitamente a su director de equipo.

–¡Mamá! ¡Ya es la hora! –gritó entonces Hudson desde la carretera, haciendo gestos con la rueda–. ¡Vamos o nos la perderemos!

–¡Sí! –corroboró la pequeña Nayara Cruz McQueen, imitándolo–. ¡Venga, papá, que nos lo perdemos!

Rayo se rio mientras avanzaba hacia su hija.

–Estoy seguro de que no me ganas –la retó, ignorando la expresión de falsa molestia de Sally al oírlo.

La pequeña Cruz imitó a la perfección la sonrisa socarrona de su padre.

–¿Ah, no? –replicó, hinchándose–. ¿Qué te apuestas?

Rayo, picado en broma, hizo rugir su motor, consiguiendo que Cruz "junior" se envalentonara e hiciese un amago de imitarlo. Para su ligera decepción, sonó algo similar a una moto arrancando a trompicones. Cuando la vio torcer el capó con gesto decepcionado, Rayo se aproximó a su pequeña y la rozó en el costado con el morro.

–Vamos, mi futura campeona. Ya llegará el día en que seas una McQueen hecha y derecha.

La niña pareció animarse con esa expectativa y rodó junto a su padre, henchida de orgullo. Hudson seguía rondando al grupo y experimentando truquitos bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Pero cuando llegaron a la gasolinera de Flo y se reunieron en torno al Sheriff, el silencio cayó sobre Radiador Springs como un velo:

–Bienvenidos –murmuró el anciano agente, cubierto con una capa negra hasta los parabrisas–. Hoy, noche de difuntos, voy a contaros una historia que ha pasado de generación en generación. Un relato terrible sobre un espíritu que anda rondando estos pagos desde hace años, sin descanso… Hablamos… de la Luz Fantasma.

 _(unas horas más tarde)_

–Vamos, chicos. Es hora de dormir –Sally se giró para recoger a su benjamín, que seguía mirando por la ventana con cara de susto–. Venga, cielito. Mañana nos espera un día largo y hay que acostarse.

Para su sorpresa, Hudson se giró levemente con cara de circunstancias.

–¿Aquí estamos seguros? –preguntó con voz trémula.

Ante lo que Sally enarcó los parabrisas con ironía.

–Bueno… ¿dónde queda ahora el valiente Hudson McQueen, que estaba dispuesto a escuchar historias de miedo sin que flaqueara su voluntad?

El niño la miró con cara de molestia.

–¡Yo no tengo miedo! –replicó con voz aflautada–. Soy un niño valiente.

Sally sonrió.

–Entonces, debes saber que nada te sucederá. Y mucho menos si todos estamos aquí contigo.

Hudson suspiró, dirigió una última mirada a la oscuridad del exterior y, rendido, cedió a la evidencia y se dirigió hacia su rincón. Un metro más allá, Rayo ya estaba despidiendo a Cruz hacia el mundo de los sueños.

–Buenas noches, mis pequeños –les deseó Sally, besando a cada uno en una rueda–. Que descanséis y soñéis con cosas lindas.

–Buenas… Nooooches –bostezó Hudson, que en ciertas cosas había salido más a su padre que otra cosa, antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar enseguida a roncar suavemente. Ni un cañón de artillería sería capaz de despertarlo hasta el día siguiente.

–Buenas noches, mami –le deseó la pequeña Cruz, antes de frotar el capó con el de su padre–. Buenas noches, papá.

–Que descanses, estrella mía –Rayo la besó en el guardabarros–. Hasta mañana.

Pero cuando ya iba a salir detrás de Sally, el ex corredor escuchó aún la voz de su hija llamándolo desde la penumbra del pequeño dormitorio que compartían los dos hermanos. Tras hacerle una seña significativa a Sally, McQueen se adentró de nuevo en la estancia.

–¿Qué pasa, Cruz? –preguntó con dulzura, acercándose a ella. Incluso en la penumbra, veía sus ojos de color mar abiertos de par en par.

La niña, por su lado, dudó un instante antes de volver a abrir el capó:

–Cuando sea mayor –susurró–. ¿Podré ser como tú?

–¿Como yo? –quiso saber Rayo–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La pequeña hizo un gesto cohibido.

–Una corredora –explicó con sencillez–. O como la tía Cruz...

Rayo sintió que se derretía por dentro sin remedio.

–Claro que sí –la alentó–. Podrás ser lo que tú quieras. Y yo seré el padre más orgulloso del mundo y te apoyaré siempre; deberías saberlo.

–Pero… Mamá dice que tú cambiaste –arguyó entonces Cruz, para su sorpresa–. ¿Yo tendré que cambiar también?

Rayo sonrió, amoroso, entendiendo de golpe por dónde iba la conversación.

–Sí, es cierto que cuando conocí a tu madre, cambié –explicó ante la atenta mirada de su primogénita–. Pero solo para descubrir a mi verdadero yo.

–¿Tu verdadero yo? –quiso saber Cruz, confusa.

Ante lo cual, su padre meneó la cabeza suavemente y la besó de nuevo.

–Algún día lo entenderás, mi pequeña estrella. Pero hasta entonces…

Hizo un gesto elocuente y la pequeña se acurrucó, obediente. No obstante, antes de irse, Rayo aún escuchó algo que lo emocionó aún más:

–Papá…

–Vamos, Cruz, duérmete –le aconsejó a su hija sin perder la paciencia.

–Solo una cosa más –prometió ella antes de añadir–. Cuando sea mayor… quiero ser como tu verdadero yo.

Rayo se emocionó casi hasta el punto de llorar. De todo lo que su hija podía haberle dicho en su corta vida, aquello era sin duda lo más hermoso. Pero sabía que debía irse o Cruz jamás se acostaría.

–Lo serás, mi vida. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, papá.

Aun así, Rayo esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar la suave respiración de sus dos hijos antes de bajar la persiana definitivamente. Fuera, a apenas unos metros de distancia, lo esperaba su mujer.

–¿Y bien? ¿Se han dormido? –preguntó con cariño.

De siempre, Hudson caía como un tronco, pero Cruz era un polvorín; igual que su padre.

–¡Oh, sí! –aseguró este–. Han caído rendidos. Aunque…

Hizo una pausa dramática y Sally enarcó un parabrisas, curiosa.

–¿Aunque…? –repitió, mordaz, al ver que él tardaba en contestar.

A lo que Rayo, con idéntico humor, apostilló:

–Prepárate, porque creo que viene otra promesa de las carreras en la familia…

 ** _¡Buenas y feliz Halloween, lectores y lectoras!_**

 ** _Quería aprovechar a subir este capítulo gracias a la sugerencia de_ Tempri _de los disfraces de esta fecha, aprovechando también a meter a Naya (los que leáis el fanfic del pasado de Sally la conoceréis, aunque ya avisé que este capítulo podía tener un pelín de spoiler, pero me he ahorrado desvelar lo peor, creedme jijijiji) y a disfrazarla de La Catrina, un personaje que los lectores mexicanos conocen seguro :D Llevando el apellido de la Vega, siempre he querido darle ciertas raíces hispanas a doña Nayara jeje. Por cierto, que su apellido lo tomé prestado de El Zorro ;)_**

 ** _Por cierto,_ Tempri, _yo también espero que el DVD en España salga el día 15 como vaticina Amazon y no sea solo en versión original, a ver si hay suerte :)_**

 ** _Respecto a lo largo que es, es cierto que quería meter todas esas escenas y pensé que el desarrollo no daría para tanto, pero ya veis… Todo por los McQueen_ – _Carrera._**

 ** _¡Ah, se me olvidaba! En el otro fanfic comentábamos que los Porsche eran de origen alemán. Pero, ¿sabíais que todos los apellidos que llevan un "Mc" delante -como "McQueen"- son de origen escocés y significan "hijo de/de la familia o el clan..."?_**

 **La _idea de dos hijos y que llevaran nombres simbólicos para Rayo y para Sally me parecía una buena opción. El tema de los encargos de los hijos lo veo más como un diseño en fábrica tomando en cuenta las características y los deseos de los padres, y yo creo que en ese mundo los coches pequeños crecen hasta tomar su forma definitiva cuando son adultos; considerando que viven casi tantos años como los humanos, podría verse así, ¿no?. Ahí hay mucho para imaginar, la verdad. Y en las películas originales salen coches niños que intuyo que no se quedarán así para toda la vida… xD_**

 ** _Por cierto, para las conversaciones de Rayo y Sally con sus hijos me he inspirado mucho en cómo actúa la familia Percedal de la segunda y tercera temporada de WAKFU, una serie francesa que os recomiendo encarecidamente que veais, es de dibujos tipo anime pero está super entretenida, coges mucho cariño a los personajes :D_**

 ** _Poco más se me ocurre, mandaros muchos besos, desearos para mañana un FELIZ DÍA DE DIFUNTOS y nos seguimos leyendo y comunicando. ¡Gracias siempre por las reviews!_**


	21. Solo hay sitio para uno (I) (Cars 3)

**Solo hay sitio para uno. (I) (Cars 3 - celebración de lanzamiento DVD).**

 _9 meses después del debut de Cruz Ramírez..._

-Damas y cochelleros. Es oficial. Un año más, termina la temporada y la lucha por la Copa Pistón está más reñida casi que hace diez años…

-Tienes razón, Bob. Y eso que jamás imaginé estar tan nervioso como cuando McQueen, Weathers y Hicks empataron… ¿Crees que esta vez volverá a suceder lo mismo?

-Será difícil decirlo, Darrell. Lo que sí sabemos es que Cruz Ramírez, la gran revelación de este año del equipo Dinoco, está siendo el gran incordio para un Storm que ya saboreaba su segunda Copa a principios del otoño pasado…

 _(en boxes)_

"Nube blandita. Eres… una nube… blandita. Da igual lo que diga Storm… Concéntrate, concéntrate".

Mientras se repetía ese mantra una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, Cruz empezó a notar cómo la tensión de sus circuitos cedía de manera gradual. Su carrocería descendió despacio, acomodando los amortiguadores en su sitio, al tiempo que las pastillas de freno se soltaban lo suficiente como para que la joven debutante pudiese quedar quieta en el sitio, recta sobre el asfalto.

-Hola, fan número uno…

Desconcentrada de golpe, Cruz soltó un gritito y brincó en el sitio, aunque torció el gesto, contrariada, en cuanto vio quién era el bromista.

-Muy gracioso, abuelete…

Rayo le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

-Oye, un respeto a tus mayores, señorita. Estás en edad de aprender… -Cruz sacudió el morro y él se rio, algo que ella secundó poco después. Pasada la chanza, no obstante, Rayo volvió a ponerse serio-. ¿Estás lista?

Su ex entrenadora y ahora pupila inspiró hondo y soltó el aire muy lentamente antes de contestar.

-Ay… Nerviosa, más bien... -soltó una risita elocuente-. Lo cierto es que jamás había imaginado… llegar hasta aquí… Yo…

-Eh, eh. Te estoy viendo venir -la interrumpió su director de equipo sin brusquedad-. ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

Cruz cerró el capó y se irguió, firme.

-Nada de agradecer a todas horas, señor. Sí, señor.

Rayo hizo un mohín burlón.

-Muy graciosa…

-Hola, fan número uno…

"Oh, puñetas", rezongó Cruz, tensa de nuevo, antes de girarse hacia el intruso. Porque no podía calificarlo de otra manera.

-Storm -repuso secamente-. ¿Qué pasa, ya te has cansado de contemplarte en las carrocerías de los demás?

El otro, lejos de ofenderse, se carcajeó de manera desagradable; algo que iba a juego con la emoción que rutilaba tras sus iris de color gris acero mientras observaba a su rival más próxima en la clasificación.

-¿Y tú? -contraatacó con suavidad-. ¿Estás lista para perder tu primera Copa Pistón?

Cruz trató de no enervarse, aunque contra Storm era de lo más difícil. Tenía un… algo, que hacía que cualquiera desease patearle esa cara de prepotente que llevaba puesta a todas partes.

Para bien o para mal, fue Rayo McQueen el que intervino en ese momento para espantar al Chevrolet azul y negro.

-Aire, Storm -le ladró, malhumorado-. Aunque no lo creas posible, algunos aún nos dedicamos a trabajar duro…

Como si fuese repentinamente consciente de que su ex rival estaba allí, Storm se giró lentamente hacia Rayo y murmuró, a modo de única respuesta:

-Ese color te hace más viejo, campeón. ¿Lo sabías?

Y sin dar opción a réplica, se dio la vuelta con altanería y se alejó en dirección a su box. Rayo y Cruz lo observaron irse con disgusto hasta que su alerón desapareció detrás de un tejadillo.

-Es solo un fanfarrón -masculló Cruz, mirando a Rayo de reojo y temiendo que aquel comentario lo hubiese herido más de lo conveniente.

Desde que lo conocía, el pentacampeón llevaba mal que lo provocasen a mala idea con el tema de la edad. Pero por suerte, a Rayo el hecho de convertirse en maestro de Cruz lo había hecho ver el mundo de otra manera; así, se sentía viviendo dentro de una burbuja cuya barrera ni siquiera los insultos de Storm podían traspasar.

-Sí, lo sé -rebufó él, no sin cierto hastío, antes de girarse hacia su pupila-. Pero recuerda: estáis muy cerca en la clasificación y él va por delante. No te confíes.

Cruz mostró media sonrisa cargada de confianza.

-No lo haré. Lo prometo -en ese instante, miró a su alrededor, como si echase en falta alguien-. Oye… ¿Y Sally? -ante la mirada interrogante de Rayo, sorprendido por el cambio brusco de la conversación, aclaró-. Me hubiese gustado que estuviese aquí.

Para sorpresa de la corredora, el marido de la citada compuso un gesto extrañamente nostálgico antes de responder.

-Tenía… un asunto importante que atender en Los Ángeles -explicó con sencillez.

Cruz abrió los parabrisas, preocupada.

-Espero que no sea nada grave…

Rayo sacudió el morro con media sonrisa enigmática.

-Está con Naya, su mejor amiga. Tengo plena confianza en que todo saldrá bien.

Su pupila giró el morro en un gesto que quería decir algo así como "Ajá… Vale" pero no dijo nada en voz alta. Sobre todo porque, en ese preciso instante, sonaba la fanfarria de comienzo de la carrera y los competidores tenían que dirigirse a la pista.

-Suerte, nubecilla -le deseó Rayo.

Ella sonrió con convencimiento.

-Gracias, señor McQueen.

Sin embargo, su humor se ennegreció en cuanto llegó a la parrilla de salida y volvió a estar costado con costado con su peor enemigo en el circuito.

Llegó el momento de la verdad.

 _Continuará…_

 ** _¡Buenas de nuevo! Medianoche del día 6 al 7, no he podido esperar a mañana xD Eso sí, veréis que he hecho una maldad por una buena causa: que la semana que viene tengáis la siguiente mitad coincidiendo con la salida oficial del DVD en España, 15 de noviembre._** ** _El 23 tocará Acción de Gracias._**

 ** _Por cierto Tempri, ya anda pululando por ahí un archivo de Cars 3 en castellano en 720p, algún listo se ha adelantado xD_**

 ** _Tempri y Loree: es posible que haga algún capítulo más de Cruz Jr, que veo que os ha gustado la idea xD Por ejemplo, cómo descubrió las cintas sobre su padre. También quizá haga un capítulo de cómo se decidieron finalmente a formar una familia, tengo que dar vueltas al asunto. Igualmente, para Cars 3 ya tengo alguna idea más._**

 ** _Tempri (again): tengo apuntada la idea del muérdago e incluso capi para fin de año, aunque serán probablemente de sus primeras etapas como pareja :)_** ** _Y bueno, para todos los seguidores del otro fanfic, don't you worry, que seguiré con ello muy pronto ;)_**

 ** _Aprovecho a informar: ¡CHILENOS! Mi trilogía original de fantasía "Los Hijos de los Dioses" ya se puede adquirir en la librería "Lee Hoy"(Providencia, Chile) :) estoy muy feliz y espero que lo disfruten mucho si se animan a comprarlo ;)_**

 ** _Por último, lectores españoles: ¿sabéis que la voz que hace ahora los anuncios de radio de los talleres de coches Euromaster es Guillermo Romero, el mismo doblador de Rayo McQueen en las películas en castellano? Me pareció super mega divertido :P_**

 ** _¡Besos grandes y hasta la semana que viene con el desenlace de esta final!_**


	22. Solo hay sitio para uno (II) (Cars 3)

**Solo hay sitio para uno (II) (Cars 3)**

-¡Vaya! Si sigues por aquí…

Cruz se rio entre dientes. Empezaban con las pullas de siempre.

-¡Uy, sí! -replicó con desenvoltura-. No me perdería este día por nada del mundo.

Storm imitó su risa en un tono más prepotente.

-No. Yo tampoco.

En ese instante, aunque aún no habían dado la salida, Jackson intentó ponerse unos centímetros por delante de Cruz, alzando el morro con su altanería habitual. Pero si algo había aprendido la novata en sus años como entrenadora era a anticiparse a lo evidente y jugar, dicho mal y pronto, con la moral de sus alumnos para estimularlos a dar lo mejor de ellos. De ahí que, cuando Storm estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino, fintara con total naturalidad para cerrarle el paso y colocarse delante de él.

-Ups… Lo siento, "campeón" -se disculpó con falsedad, imitando su tono cuando llamaba así a Rayo-. Creo que vas a encontrarte un poquito de atasco por este carril…

Storm gruñó, pero solo emitió un "serás…" irritado antes de desviarse unos metros hacia la derecha, dejando pasar a un par de competidores confiados que, al ver un hueco abierto, casi no podían creer en su buena suerte. Cruz sacudió el morro, disgustada. Ese era uno de los trucos favoritos de Storm: dejar que sus competidores se confiaran para después pasarlos sin miramientos en dirección a la meta.

Cuando pasó frente a los boxes, la joven intercambió una mirada significativa con McQueen, y ambos asintieron. Por suerte, a la hora de correr sus mentes habían aprendido casi a trabajar como una sola.

Justo unos metros más adelante, empezó a sonar la fanfarria de salida y la bandera verde ondeó en el aire.

"¡Dale, dale al pedal! ¡Todos a correr!"

-Llegó el momento -masculló Cruz para sus adentros antes de meter el turbo. Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó cómo Storm hacía exactamente lo mismo, por lo que no pudo resistirse a gritarle-. ¡Que gane el mejor, campeón!

Y casi juraría que había oído rechinar sus dientes entre el estruendo de motores de los compañeros de alrededor. Pero no le importó. Por McQueen. Por ella. Esta vez… Storm mordería el polvo.

-Cruz -escuchó a Rayo por el transmisor-. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Corre a tu ritmo, tantea el terreno y olvida a Storm hasta las últimas vueltas.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé -repuso ella, jovial-. Ahí es cuando el amigo empezará a meter presión. Lo tengo controlado.

-Bien, pero ándate con ojo -repitió él, como un maestro ante una alumna especialmente díscola-. O mejor dicho: como se te ocurra hacer tonterías le digo a Sally que te deje todo el verano durmiendo en la calle.

-¡Eh! -se picó Cruz-. ¡Eso no es justo!

-Tu verás, señorita nube blandita…

Cruz regañó por lo bajo, pero no discutió más con McQueen y se centró en lo fundamental: adelantar uno por uno a los competidores, no salirse en las curvas y tratar de buscar la posición de cabeza lo antes posible pero sin agotarse. Así, transcurrieron las cien primeras vueltas. Cuando entraron en boxes -Cruz ya había aprendido a moderar su velocidad y Guido seguía siendo su mano derecha a la hora de cambiar las ruedas-, Rayo echó un ojo a la torre donde figuraba la clasificación.

-Bueno, vamos muy bien. Storm va un par de puestos por delante, pero no te precipites, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hecho, jefe! ¡Confía en mí! -aceptó Cruz antes de salir disparada. Por suerte o por desgracia, Storm la sorteó por su derecha, sobresaltándola ligeramente, para después alejarse hacia la pista con una desdeñosa risotada. Cruz apretó los dientes y tuvo que contenerse muy mucho para no pegar un acelerón en línea de boxes: "llegará tu momento, Storm. Ya lo verás".

-Cruz…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Nube blandita, nube blandita…

-Esa es mi chica. Y no pongas caras - añadió McQueen con sorna-. Que puedo verte.

-Ja, ja…

A pesar del tono irónico de la respuesta, Cruz sonrió con total confianza mientras se metía de nuevo en el circuito. La clave estaba en seguir buscando el hueco, no adelantar necesariamente de golpe. Por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, iba vigilando la clasificación… y especialmente al número 20 de la misma. Seguía por delante, pero ambos estaban muy cerca de la cabeza de la fila.

La carrera transcurrió, en general, sin demasiados sobresaltos, vuelta a vuelta. El 20 y la 51 se medían en la distancia, al acecho uno del otro.

Al menos hasta que quedaron diez vueltas para el final; momento en Storm se decidió por fin a apretar a sus rivales. Era el momento que Cruz había estado esperando.

Con soltura, sorteó a un par de coches que justo abrían hueco frente a ella y se lanzó a perseguir a su enemigo. De entrada intentó hacer el truco del rebufo, pero Storm ya se lo debía conocer, porque en cuanto vio sus intenciones empezó a zigzaguear.

-Vaya, jefe. Creo que esta vez no va a colar…

-No te pongas nerviosa, es lo fundamental -le aconsejó McQueen-. Tienes otros muchos trucos que aún no conoce.

-Sí, señor.

En efecto, en un momento dado que Storm se abrió para evitar que se pusiera a rebufo en una curva, Cruz se lanzó como una flecha y casi en línea recta, para después aplicar el truco para girar en tierra y evitar chocar contra el muro. Lo había probado en el simulador y en el circuito de prácticas interior que habían construido detrás del complejo Rust-Eze; y aunque pareciera una locura, midiendo correctamente la trayectoria había resultado ser una maniobra muy interesante.

La pega es que eso no detuvo a Storm, que la persiguió casi como si estuviese dándole caza para comérsela, a juzgar por la cara que ponía. Una de las ventajas de haber nacido con retrovisores… Poder ver lo que sucedía detrás de ti.

Jackson intentaba adelantarla por dentro y Cruz lo cerró una y otra vez. Se acercaba la línea de meta. Bandera blanca. Última vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando a Storm pareció acabársele la paciencia del todo. Entrando desde fuera y aprovechando que ambos se habían distanciado bastante del pelotón, intentó acercarse a Cruz por el costado y empujarla hacia la zona de césped que los separaba de los boxes.

Cruz entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que algo que traía entre manos. Y cuando el otro corredor trató de embestirla, al grito de: "¡no me vas a ganar esta vez!", la corredora hispana tuvo una visión clara: solo había una forma de impedir que la echase. Aunque podía suponer…

No, daba igual… siempre y cuando cruzase la meta antes que él.

Así, cuando el morro de Storm estaba a apenas cinco centímetros de ella, Cruz apretó los labios, pisó el freno y retrocedió de golpe. Lo que provocó, como imaginaba, que su oponente no pudiese frenar a tiempo y acabase rodando sobre la hierba de mala manera. Pero Cruz no esperó a verlo.

En cuanto Storm pasó frente a sus faros, metió un acelerón y arrancó en dirección a la meta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Como imaginaba, un par de compañeros la habían adelantado, pero apretó al máximo tratando de superarlos. No obstante, no pudo evitar que Harvey Ford, otro coche que había debutado junto a ella aquella temporada, se hiciera con la victoria. Cruz maldijo por lo bajo, a Storm, a su arrogancia.

Ahora que la adrenalina del momento había cedido, a medida que frenaba, empezaba a sentirse más y más desdichada. Había desperdiciado su oportunidad.

-¡Cruz! ¡Eh! -la llamó McQueen. Pero la joven tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que no era a través del comunicador… Sino en vivo y en directo. Su director de equipo mostraba una amplia sonrisa que confundió a la muchacha-. ¡Eso que has hecho ha sido impresionante, nunca dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Venga! ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Cruz torció el gesto, ignorante de a qué se podía deber tanta euforia. En su interior, un oscuro vacío amenazaba con tragar todo lo bueno que pudiese sentir y Cruz no encontraba remedio a su desazón.

-No he ganado… -farfulló, dolida.

Quería haber ganado aquella carrera. Lo deseaba más que nada. Pero por culpa de Storm… No obstante, al oír la risa franca de Rayo se giró hacia él, aturdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Cruz… ¿es que no lo ves? -preguntó él, extrañado y a la vez eufórico-. Da igual que hoy no hayas ganado. Storm ha quedado por detrás de ti -acto seguido señaló con una rueda a lo alto de la torre central, donde estaba apareciendo la clasificación-. ¿No lo ves?

Su pupila buscó entre los datos que allí aparecían, sin saber exactamente qué tenía que observar. Pero, de repente, lo vio.

Un punto de diferencia.

Su nombre por encima del de Storm.

Abrió la boca, inundada de emociones y con la garganta contraída, antes de escuchar un conocido zumbido a su alrededor. Y cuando escuchó al director de pista hablando por el altavoz, creía que se iba a desmayar:

-Señoras y señores, damas y cochelleros. Tenemos una nueva campeona en la Copa Pistón. ¡La señorita Cruz Ramírez, del equipo Rusteze-Dinoco!

-He ganado… -susurró incrédula, antes de saltar con un grito de júbilo-. Por todos mis circuitos... ¡He ganado!

Rayo se rio de nuevo. Esa era la energía de un novato ganando su primera Copa.

-No lo dudé ni por un instante… -aseguró, antes de apuntar hacia la zona del podio con una rueda-. Y ahora, vamos a recoger tu merecido premio.

 _(media hora después)_

Cruz observaba su trofeo como si no hubiese nada más hermoso en el mundo, ya colocado sobre su estante dentro del trailer. Le parecía mentira. Sobre todo, el hecho de haber superado todos sus miedos y haber llegado hasta allí… Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, el timbre del teléfono del trailer sonó en ese instante, y un nombre que conocía bien apareció en pantalla. Sin dudarlo, cogió la llamada, donde apareció acto seguido una Porsche azul a la que conocía bien.

-¡Hola, Sally! -la saludó animada.

-Hola, Cruz -respondió la mujer de Rayo con una sonrisa sincera-. Oye, ¿eso que veo detrás de ti es una Copa Pistón?

Cruz rio.

-Pues sí -admitió con orgullo-. Ha estado difícil pero, ¡por el Auto! Ha merecido la pena.

Sally la imitó.

-No sé a quién me recuerdas a tu edad… De verdad que no.

Ramírez agachó el morro, cohibida, mientras soltaba una nueva risita.

-Me puedo hacer una idea…

-¡Sally! -escuchó Cruz entonces tras de sí.

-¡Hola, Pegatinas! -saludó la aludida a su marido desde la pantalla. Pero después se volvió hacia la corredora con expresión de disculpa-. Cruz… ¿podrías… darnos un momento a solas? -le pidió, no sin cierto apuro filtrándose en su voz-. Necesito hablar de un asunto con… Ya sabes.

Pero la otra mujer, aunque la curiosidad le corroía las entrañas, no protestó y, tras despedirse de Sally con cariño y recibir sus felicitaciones, dejó pasar a Rayo.

Este le guiñó un ojo cómplice y cerró el portón tras de sí, para mayor extrañeza de Cruz. Pero no pasaba nada: seguro que si era algo importante, Rayo se lo contaría…

¿Verdad?

 _(Dentro del trailer)_

-Enhorabuena, señor director de equipo -lo felicitó Sally-. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

-Sí, yo también… -admitió Rayo con emoción mal contenida-. Pero, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal en Los Ángeles? ¿Qué os han dicho?

-¡Oh, Rayo! Te va a encantar este sitio -se excitó Sally, sin poder evitarlo-. Han sido super amables con nosotras y tienen todo lo que podríamos pedir.

-Me alegro mucho -dijo Rayo, notando cómo unos extraños nervios se apoderaban de sus circuitos-. ¿Para cuándo podrá ser?

-Necesitan que vengas la semana que viene, cuando puedas hacer un hueco, para tomar las medidas y hacer los primeros diseños. Ya sabes, elegir qué porcentaje queremos que tenga de cada uno y esas cosas. Los faros, el motor, las puertas… En fin, todo… Pero siendo ya verano supongo que podremos hacerlo con más tranquilidad. Como siempre, Naya nos ha ofrecido alojamiento de mil amores…

Su marido sonrió con ternura.

-Dale las gracias y dile que iremos encantados -acto seguido, suspiró, anticipando ya el resultado de todo aquello-. Pero, y ¿después?

Sally pareció echar cuentas rápidamente.

-Un par de meses, a lo sumo. Tendremos que venir a por ella y estar unos días por aquí hasta que se aclimate, pero casi será lo de menos… -la mujer se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, antes de confesar en voz baja-. Tengo muchas ganas, Rayo.

-Sí, y yo también, cariño. Estoy deseando verla.

Sally asintió.

-Así que… ¿niña?

Su marido la imitó, convencido.

-Sí. Niña.

-Te quiero, mi Pegatinas.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. Te echo de menos.

Sally le mandó un beso al que él respondió.

-Nos vemos pronto, entonces. Tengo que dejarte.

-Vale, nos vemos. ¡Y dale recuerdos a Naya de mi parte!

Solo cuando colgó, Rayo empezó a ser consciente de que sentía todo el chasis como si fuese de gelatina.

Cuando lo habían hablado hacía unos meses, les pareció de lo más natural dar el paso de formar una familia, aunque Rayo tuviese que seguir viajando a causa de las carreras. Y lo más importante: se sentían preparados para afrontarlo. Pero ahora, el ex corredor no podía concebir su futuro sin ello. Le resultaba imposible.

Por ello, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el capó, el ex corredor bajó del trailer y quiso enfilar hacia la carpa de Rust-Eze, pero alguien lo estaba esperando unos metros más allá.

-¿Y esa cara de tonto? -lo pinchó Cruz con cariño.

Rayo torció el morro, socarrón.

-Muy graciosa… -acto seguido, sus parabrisas se entornaron con cierta emoción-. Es solo que… Acaban de darme una gran noticia.

Cruz puso cara de interés.

-Ya tiene que ser importante para tanto secreto… -comentó con sorna-. ¿Puedo… saber de qué se trata?

Rayo asintió e inspiró hondo antes de responder, en un hilo de voz:

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero es que, ahora, por fin va a ser una realidad… -inspiró hondo y, sin esperar más, soltó el bombazo-. Voy a ser padre, Cruz.

 ** _¡Buenassss! Lo sé, lo sé. Me he ido de madre con lo largo del capítulo. Pero pensé: "si corto cuando Cruz se va a por el trofeo, va a quedar raro. Tengo que contarlo todo seguido" xD Espero que os haya gustado, con las dos buenas noticias en una, y así compenso lo corto que fue el otro capi._**

 ** _Como comenté en el otro fanfic y ya con las horas confirmadas del todo. Este sábado 18 de noviembre se emitirá mi entrevista en "Marita y Compañía" a través del canal online "Comunidad Radio USA" a las siguientes horas:_**

 ** _1\. A las 3 a.m. y las 10 a.m. horario de Costa Oeste EEUU._**

 ** _2._** ** _A las 5 a.m. y las 12 p.m. horario Centro EEUU._**

 ** _3._** ** _A las 6 a.m. y la 1 p.m. horario de Costa Este EEUU._**

 ** _4\. A las 12 p.m. (mediodía) y 7 p.m. de España._**

 ** _Si no podéis escucharlo directamente, no os preocupéis porque compartiré el podcast en mi web y en mis redes sociales a partir del domingo. Así podréis saber un poco más de mí y de mis novelas, especialmente de la trilogía "Los Hijos de los Dioses" :)_**

 ** _Ah, y por cierto… Aparte de que los que leen "Una cita con el pasado" ya saben quién es Naya (jijiji), estoy teniendo muchísimas ideas de one-shots así que, tendréis Cars 1, 2 y 3 para rato :D ¡Besitos fuertes!_**


	23. Acción de gracias (Cars)

**Acción de gracias (Cars 2)**

 _Cuarta temporada de Rayo McQueen…_

Terminaba noviembre del año 2009 y el frío llegaba inexorable al pequeño Valle de Carburador, encaminando ya las fechas más festivas de todo el año. Y a pesar de que durante ese mes las temperaturas habían sido inusualmente cálidas para lo acostumbrado, Sally tembló al salir de su cono aquella mañana y encaminarse hacia el _lobby_ del Cono Comodín. Educada por costumbre, saludó a los clientes que habían decidido acudir a Radiador Springs aquel fin de semana en concreto. Suspiró. Iba a ser un jueves muy largo.

–¡Señorita Sally! –Mater llegó haciendo sonar su bocina y con algo que parecía una corona de espigas sobresaliendo de su techado–. ¡Feliiiiiz Acción de Gracias!

Sally intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca tristona.

–Ah… sí. Lo mismo digo, Mater.

El espíritu festivo de su interlocutor pareció decaer en un segundo, al tiempo que adentraba el tercio anterior de su cuerpo en la recepción.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella intentó aparentar de nuevo, pero al final se rindió con un suspiro. A quién quería engañar en un pueblo que la conocía tan bien…

–Sí, bueno… –dudó–. Es solo que… en fin, no importa.

Le dolía demasiado hablar de ello y se giró para dar la conversación por cerrada.

–¿Esto es por McQueen? –preguntó entonces Mater, dando justo en la diana.

Sally se encogió con el mismo dolor que si un latigazo hubiese traspasado su carrocería de parte a parte. Apretando los dientes, se volvió de nuevo hacia su vecino.

–No lo entiendo, Mater –sin apenas pensarlo, se refugió en su guardabarros y él la aceptó con naturalidad, al tiempo que las lágrimas empapaban su rueda derecha–. Llevábamos desde el verano planeando esto, iba a ser la primera vez desde… –sorbió–. Sonará a estupidez pero… Es que…

Mater sonrió, comprensivo.

–A mí también me gustaría que hubiese venido. Pero si puedo decirlo –agregó con cierta timidez–, no conozco a nadie como a ti para haber organizado esto tan bien. Bueno, al menos desde la carrera en honor a Stanley de hace un par de años que… Mejor me callo –apuntó al ver cómo Sally cerraba los ojos e inclinaba el morro.

Aquella carrera había sido idea de Rayo.

El mismo que, la noche anterior y por teléfono, se había excusado de mala manera para no aparecer ese día por el pueblo. Después de llevar tanto tiempo planeando tener aquel puente para ellos –Sally había decidido liberar tanto el viernes como el fin de semana de clientes para que ambos pudiesen escaparse a algún lugar romántico en total soledad–, la joven Porsche no podía perdonarle aquello.

Pero la música que sonaba en la Avenida McQueen, como habían decidido bautizarla el año anterior, indicaba que era el momento de empezar los festejos. Y Sally era la responsable del pregón inicial.

Como de costumbre, habían situado un arco de globos blancos y azules frente al ayuntamiento–juzgado y había un estrado justo al lado de la estatua de Stanley, justo en la curva principal de la villa. Frente a la gasolinera de Flo se extendía un mostrador con sus mejores bidones de gasolina, copas de queroseno, latas de aceite y "blue jet", una bebida energizante especialmente de moda entre los aficionados a las carreras. Sally saludó de lejos a la tendera con una rueda amistosa, a lo que ella y su marido correspondieron con el mismo gesto. Ramón estaba, como siempre, alzado sobre sus ejes para observarlo todo desde lo alto.

Sin quererlo, Sally se preguntó por un instante por qué nunca se habían animado a formar una familia, al menos que ella supiera. Pero decidió aparcar esos pensamientos cuando un súbito cosquilleo se apoderó de sus circuitos. Algo sobre lo que, en ese preciso instante, prefería no meditar.

Cuando tanto los visitantes como los habitantes de Radiador Springs se apercibieron de la llegada de Sally, todo fueron vítores y muestras de cariño.

–Enhorabuena, señorita Carrera. Una fiesta estupenda, como siempre –la felicitó un monovolumen verde con una enorme maleta en la baca superior.

–Sí, estamos encantados de volver –corroboró su esposa, de la misma tipología pero algo más redondita y de color violeta–. Este pueblo, desde que lo descubrimos, es de lo más acogedor.

Sally sonrió, sin poder evitar cierta diversión morbosa interior al recordar la primera vez que la pareja –ahora asiduos del motel en diferentes épocas del año– había pisado Radiador Springs, hacía cerca de cuatro años.

–Gracias, Van. Gracias, Minnie. Me alegro de que os guste.

–¡Sally! ¡Enhorabuena!

Las alabanzas se sucedieron a medida que avanzaba hacia el estrado, cada vez más nerviosa. Se había aprendido su discurso hasta la saciedad, pero seguía teniendo un nudo en las entrañas cada vez que Rayo cruzaba por su mente que le impedía centrarse todo lo que desearía.

Cuando se colocó en posición, los murmullos se fueron acallando despacio. Sally inspiró hondo un par de veces, se aclaró la garganta y decidió dar comienzo a la celebración:

–Ciudadanos de Radiador Springs. Visitantes de todas las partes del mundo. Un año más nos reunimos para celebrar una fecha que llena nuestros corazones de alegría –"salvo el mío hoy", pensó sin querer antes de obligarse a focalizar sus ideas en el discurso, y solo en eso–. Además, hoy aprovechamos a celebrar el día de nuestro fundador, Stanley –señaló con una rueda la estatua sonriente frente al juzgado, algo que todos los habitantes del pueblo jalearon ruidosamente–. Es un día para recordar que no importa de dónde vengamos, quiénes seamos o cuál sea nuestra profesión. Lo importante es tener un lugar al que volver.

–Y dicho esto –escuchó una voz tras ella que casi la hizo botar en el sitio, provocando que una ráfaga de electricidad la recorriese de punta a punta–, creo que es el momento de arrancar con la carrera inaugural de esta festividad, ¿no creéis?

Aturdida, y no solo por el barullo que se acababa de montar bajo el estrado, Sally se volvió sin saber si estaba soñando o no.

Por su parte, Rayo le guiñó un ojo antes de bajar del estrado con tanta naturalidad como había subido, entre los aplausos enloquecidos de los congregados y el ruido de los motores de aquellos que iban a competir.

Tras recuperarse, Sally lo siguió, un poco mareada.

–¡Rayo! ¿Adónde vas?

Pero él no se detuvo ni respondió hasta ocultarse detrás de uno de los edificios de ladrillo que bordeaban la Avenida McQueen, antes de volverse con su media sonrisa característica.

–Yo también me alegro de verla, señora alcaldesa.

Sally, por su parte, seguía tan en _shock_ que ni siquiera atinó a sentirse halagada por la mención a su reciente cargo. Quería llorar de alivio, de alegría y de rabia al mismo tiempo. El disgusto de la noche anterior, desde luego, no había tenido precio.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -susurró.

Rayo frunció los labios, sospechando que algo iba peor de lo que pensaba.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Sally no sabía casi ni como expresarse. La discusión de la noche anterior estaba tan reciente que, ahí y en ese instante, no estaba segura apenas de lo que debía sentir. ¿Euforia porque todo hubiese sido una falsa alarma o una broma pesada? ¿O enfado, precisamente por eso?

–Anoche me dijiste que tenías millones de cosas que hacer… –atinó por fin a susurrar, insegura–. Te dije un montón de cosas horribles y... ahora...

Él la observó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules, a la vez que su gesto anteriormente alegre terminaba de descomponerse.

–Sí, no me sentí bien cuando vi cómo te afectaban mis falsas excusas. Pero... yo solo quería darte una sorpresa… –suspiró–. Lo siento, Sal.

Sally inspiró hondo, notando cómo su enfado y el susto se diluían como la tierra arrastrada por una torrentera en primavera.

–Bueno, la sorpresa me la has dado, eso seguro –ironizó entonces, sin poder evitar una lágrima indiscreta de emoción y consiguiendo que su novio se animara un poco, aunque aún tuviese sus dudas sobre si su plan había salido bien o no–. Pero también te digo que casi cortocircuito al verte de sopetón ahí arriba…

Él soltó una breve risita avergonzada, confiado en que el susto quedaba atrás.

–Lo siento… –reiteró–. No pretendía asustarte, de verdad. Quería... en fin... Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Pero admítelo, he conseguido mi objetivo.

Ella sonrió, rendida a la evidencia y a sus encantos, antes de aproximarse. La tormenta ya se había alejado del todo.

–Bueno... –se ladeó entonces, coqueta–. Así que... ¿me sienta bien el cargo?

Otro de los motivos para enfadarse de Sally era que Rayo llevaba sin pisar el pueblo prácticamente dos meses, desde el comienzo de la temporada y casi desde su elección popular como alcaldesa de Radiador Springs. Por algún motivo, aquel año estaba desbordado de atención mediática; probablemente, porque la resolución del caso "Dinoco" el año anterior había atraído más revuelo sobre el mundo de las carreras de lo habitual.

El corredor fingió estudiar su carrocería con interés antes de acercarse y besar una de sus puertas con mimo infinito.

–Pues, qué quieres que te diga: yo te veo tan guapa como siempre –ronroneó, ante lo que la muchacha se rio de forma adorable–. ¿Y a mí?–bromeó el corredor acto seguido–. ¿Qué tal me sentará ser su "consorte" a partir de ahora, señora alcaldesa?

Sally se rio más fuerte.

–Anda, cállate y tira para la carrera –lo empujó de nuevo hacia el pueblo, donde los corredores estaban ya preparándose para la gran carrera del Día de Stanley, y él la imitó–. Parece que este año te ha salido competencia dura...

Ante lo que Rayo alzó las comisuras del capó con confianza y declaró:

–Contigo animándome en la barrera, no creo que nadie pueda ponérseme por delante –hizo rugir el motor y agregó–. ¡Deséame suerte!

Ella sonrió mientras él se alejaba hacia la línea de salida y suspiró:

–Siempre, Pegatinas.

 ** _¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, gente! Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a juntar el Stanley's Day y esta fecha, como en el vídeo de las 500 1/2 de RS no entendí que dijeran nada… A ver qué os parece (yo me flagelo y sigo pensando que no ha sido mi mejor creación, pero ahí queda xD)_**

 ** _Lo de la resolución del caso "Dinoco" os dejo que la averiguéis leyendo el fanfic "McQueenSally: Una cita con el pasado" ;) (sí, también de aquí la menda)._**

 ** _La idea de Sally alcaldesa también la reforcé con ese vídeo, porque me parece que además le pega mucho el cargo xD_**

 ** _Minnie y Van son el matrimonio de la primera peli, que salen también en la segunda al final :P quería sacarlos en un capítulo y la ocasión ha salido redonda._**

 ** _Y con esto cerramos ciclo de one-shots de noviembre. En diciembre más y mejor ;) Por cierto, quiero abrir una sección de sugerencias para el bodorrio McQueen-Carrera (lo tengo pendiente y lo quiero subir). Música, los trajes de los novios, ideas para el banquete, fuegos artificiales sí o no, carreras… No sé, yo abro la veda completamente a lo que se nos ocurra entre todos, haré compendio y a ver qué sale. Me gusta que los lectores participen, ya lo sabéis :)_**

 ** _¡Besitos y abrazos, hasta prontito!_**


	24. Culpable (Cars - Sally)

**Culpable (Cars – Sally)**

Sally observaba el enorme camión como si solo se tratase de un mal sueño. Los rojos y amarillos que parecían cruzar su costado sin orden ni concierto eran demasiado brillantes, cegando sus ojos cargados de dolor, comprensión e inocencia rota.

La joven y aturdida Porsche aún tardó un par de minutos en retornar a la Tierra, de tan ahogada como se encontraba entre el chasquido de los flashes y el parloteo incesante de los periodistas que la separaban de Rayo.

Rayo McQueen.

Así que, en el fondo, todo era verdad. Todo aquello en lo que no había querido creer. Aquello que le traía tan malos recuerdos. Bufando, procuró aparcar sus pesadillas de pasado y los _flashback_ que amenazaban con acumularse tras sus parabrisas hasta hacerlo estallar. Tenía que ser práctica, no iba a esconderse detrás de los periodistas. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿El qué? No estaba segura.

Con tiento y procurando pasar desapercibida, se deslizó rodando por detrás de la masa y entre sus confusos convecinos, que tampoco entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Así, metro a metro y además aprovechando que el camión rojo acababa de parapetar a Rayo tras su carrocería, protegiéndolo de los buitres, Sally aprovechó a escabullirse por detrás del cajón del tráiler, llegando al otro lado en apenas un minuto.

Rayo hablaba con alguien al otro lado, presumiblemente por teléfono a juzgar por el timbre metálico de la otra voz. Aparte, se escuchaba una tonalidad desagradable por encima de ambos que debía proceder de una televisión. Sally apenas acertaba a entender qué decían, estaba demasiado nerviosa y confundida. Pero cuando él la vio aparecer y su gesto cambió en una milésima de segundo de la preocupación a la sorpresa, la muchacha optó por armarse de valor y acercarse.

A partir de ahí, Sally no estaba segura de qué sucedió. Él trató de excusarse, ella lo justificó sin saber por qué entre lágrimas y, finalmente, cuando vio que lo urgían, trató de irse con prisas, avergonzada y destrozada en lo más hondo de su ser.

Porque, admitámoslo, ¿cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza que una estrella de las carreras se quedaría con ella, allí, en medio de un pueblucho perdido en mitad del desierto, donde los días apenas pasaban uno detrás del otro sin mayor novedad? Conteniendo un sollozo, Sally apretó los parabrisas y maldijo interiormente aquella semana con todas sus fuerzas. Por un instante, pensó que había sido una insensata. Que jamás debió condenarlo y obligarlo a quedarse. Que nunca debió permitir…

"Eres una estúpida, Sally Carrera", se insultó en voz baja. Pero cuando se disponía a seguir flagelándose, otra imagen congeló su chasis en el sitio.

Doc.

Admitiendo frente a los periodistas…

Sacudió el chasis. No era posible.

Y sin embargo, sus ruedas avanzaron como impulsadas por algo invisible, su capó se abrió con incredulidad y preguntó:

-¿Los has llamado?

Doc, para su sorpresa, replicó con serenidad:

-Es lo mejor para todos, Sally.

Si Sally hubiese tenido hígado, aquello hubiese sido como una patada directa en el centro del mismo. Boqueó un instante, anonadada. No podía creerlo. Pero tampoco se iba a callar.

-¿Lo mejor para todos… -repitió con acidez- o para ti?

Y sin dar opción a réplica por parte del otro coche, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su motel, sorteando a los vecinos que aún permanecían clavados en el centro de la avenida con los ojos fijos en el convoy que se alejaba. Sally se detuvo sin quererlo al llegar a la entrada del complejo, a la vez que los labios comenzaban a temblar y un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta sin que pudiese evitarlo. Hacía mucho que se juraba que había dejado sus fantasmas y sus lágrimas en Los Ángeles; que nunca más volvería a llorar. Por ella y por aquellos que la querían en aquel pueblo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que una parte de sí misma se iba en aquel tráiler? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel corredor desagradable y presuntuoso que había destrozado medio pueblo… hubiese calado tan hondo en su alma y en su corazón? Con infinito dolor, Sally tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia que llevaba rumiando todo aquel tiempo.

Rayo McQueen, la marca, el corredor, la fama… simple y llanamente… era una fachada.

Algo que cubría un interior más luminoso que cualquier trofeo. Y Sally se preguntaba cómo era posible que nadie antes que ella lo hubiese visto. ¿O sí, pero Rayo huyó también?

Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas igual que un tiovivo a toda velocidad, Sally se encaminó entre lágrimas hacia el lobby del motel, apagando los neones a su paso y sin querer mirar más allá, hacia el cono número 1. Aquel que siempre sería el símbolo de lo que pudo ser y no fue. ¿Había sido demasiado cobarde? ¿En exceso altruista? ¿Por qué, se preguntaba una y otra vez, no había tenido el valor o el egoísmo para pedirle que se quedara con ella? Quizá, reconoció con pesar, porque ella era la primera que ponía por delante sus obligaciones a cualquier otra cosa. Y porque en el fondo sabía que si Rayo no ganaba esa Copa por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

La noche pasó lenta y angustiosa, sin que la muchacha pudiese conciliar el sueño más que a ratos, invadida por pesadillas, recuerdos lejanos y remordimientos. Pero cuando por fin despertó, para su sorpresa, el sol estaba alto. Sally, aún algo atontada por el disgusto y la falta de sueño, se percató de golpe que estaba dormida tras el mostrador de la recepción y, con brusquedad, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, alerta por si alguien la había visto. "¿Quién te va a ver, cabeza loca?", susurró una voz insidiosa en su cabeza. "Si por aquí nunca pasa nadie".

Sally sacudió el capó, tratando de despejarse y alejar aquellas reflexiones funestas. Si algo se había prometido a sí misma en aquella noche en vela, era que no dejaría que el pasado volviese a hacerla desdichada. Debía mirar hacia delante, como siempre.

No obstante, al salir a la carretera principal y verla tan impoluta, no pudo evitar que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Iba a ser difícil olvidar aquella semana, pero podía hacerlo. Decidida, alzó el morro y se encaminó hacia la gasolinera de Flo… Sorprendiéndose acto seguido de encontrarla cerrada a cal y canto.

Aunque no estaba abandonada, apreció. Entre los surtidores, dos figuras, una enorme y roja y otra escuálida, negra y temblorosa se afanaban sobre algo que Sally no acertaba a identificar. Cuando la escuchó llegar, Rojo se volvió y abrió mucho los ojos, a la vez que sonreía y señalaba el objeto de interés con la rueda de manera insistente.

Sally, cauta, se aproximó para casi retroceder acto seguido como si, en vez de una televisión, aquello fuese una alambrada de espino. Sobre todo al ver aparecer un alerón rojo que conocía demasiado bien y en el que prefería no volver a pensar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Decidida, fue a darse la vuelta y retroceder, ante la mirada extrañada de Rojo y Lizzy, cuando una frase procedente de la pantalla la clavó en el sitio y la hizo girar, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Darrell, Hudson ha vuelto!

Cuatro palabras. Una frase que lo cambiaba todo. La imagen se aproximó y, para mayor perplejidad, Sally observó que todos sus vecinos estaban allí. Sintiendo lágrimas de emoción aflorar a sus parabrisas, la joven se aproximó al televisor. Al final, Doc había decidido redimir su mal acto. Y si Sally lo pensaba fríamente, aquella era la mejor decisión posible. Cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades, pero eso no tenía por qué significar nada.

Y aunque no sabía si su camino se cruzaría de nuevo con el de Rayo en un futuro próximo, si Hudson Hornet podía estar a su lado…

Sí, ¿por qué no?

De ahí que, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se quedaran prendados del joven corredor y, fuese amor o no lo que sintiese por él, en ese instante en su mente solo se proyectara una frase:

"A por ellos, Pegatinas".

 ** _¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo va la semana? ¿Españoles? ¿Con planes de puente de la Inmaculada? ¿Y el resto?_**

 **Tempri _, por cierto, espero que estés mejor. Respecto a la otra review, ya sabes lo que dicen: "lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno" :D Me encanta que comentéis sea mucho o poco, bueno o menos bueno, ya lo sabéis :)_** **_Y sí, "When you're gone" es una elección estupenda._**

 ** _Yo para estos dos en esta escena, cuando por fin se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y que se tienen que separar por la fuerza, también tengo como favoritas "A new day has come" de Céline Dion y "When I found you" de Britney Spears._**

 **Lady Berserk _: ¡gracias por participar en lo de la entrevista para AyB MagaCine y enhorabuena por ser seleccionada! Responder resultó todo un reto :)_**

 **Loree:** **¡ _ya te echaba yo de menos en el otro fanfic! Y justo ayer pensé: qué raro, no comenta... Y justo pasan un par de horas y veo tu review. Me leíste el pensamiento xD Aquí va otra dosis de SallQueen, pues!_**

 ** _Respecto a este capítulo, tiré el anzuelo en una conversación con Lady Berserk vía Facebook, dejando caer que era una escena que conocíais. Supongo que todos/as la habéis identificado. Estoy pensando que igual hago otra similar pero de cuando Rayo vuelve de su primera final, imaginando qué le dirá a Sally y pensando en cómo se fue de Radiador Springs, con sus nervios, sus remordimientos y todo. ¿Os parece?_**

 ** _También, debo decirlo como consejo y como experiencia personal: da gusto escribir estos capítulos pero por todo lo que acabas soltando de tu propio estrés y tus propias movidas personales. Escribir capítulos dramáticos casi en primera persona de vez en cuando es de lo mejor para quedarse relajado, os lo digo yo, jaja._**

 ** _Este puente no estaré en Madrid y no sé cómo andaré de wifi, pero a ver si puedo adelantar el siguiente one-shot: es muy probable que tenga que ver con Doc, Sally y Rayo antes de Cars 2; luego vendrán los de Navidad: muérdago para_** **Tempri** ** _que lo pidió, será para las proximidades de Nochebuena, y… FIN DE AÑO. ¡SORPRESA! xD._**

 ** _También quiero ponerme con el próximo capítulo de "Una cita con el pasado" pero no sé si será para esta semana o la que viene, que además de cara al puente se me han juntado los proyectos con reseñas de anime en el blog y no doy abasto xD_**

 ** _¡Espero vuestras reviews! Love U All!_**


	25. Tienes que decírselo (Cars 2)

**Tienes que decírselo (Cars 2 – Doc/Sally).**

–¡Hey! ¡Ahí llegan! –gritó Mater encantado al ver llegar a Mack.

Este respondió con un bocinazo alegre mientras todo el pueblo se congregaba para recibir una semana más a su ciudadano más ilustre después del fallecido Stanley. Quién hubiera dicho que daría tal vuelco a la economía del pueblo y a sus corazones…

Los pocos visitantes que aprovechaban a visitar Radiador Springs antes de que llegaran las nevadas navideñas se aproximaron también para observar el espectáculo. Rayo inspiró hondo y cruzó una mirada cómplice con su director de equipo antes de que Mack echara el freno definitivamente. Luigi y Guido daban pequeños saltitos tras el maletero del anciano Hornet, esperando a que bajara la rampa por fin. Cuando lo hizo, fueron los primeros en rodar hacia el asfalto, presentando en voz alta y solemne a los otros dos viajeros del tráiler.

Doc fue el primero en descender de espaldas, guiñando un ojo a su joven aprendiz, antes de que este se animara a salir fingiendo subirse en las nubes de los aplausos y los halagos que le tiraban los convecinos allí presentes. Pero todo era una pose y lo sabían.

De hecho, en cuanto posó sus ruedas en el suelo junto a la gasolinera de Flo, una figura menuda y azulada se acercó de inmediato para depositar un suave beso sobre su costado.

–Bienvenido –susurró Sally mientras él frotaba su morro contra el guardabarros de ella con los ojos cerrados, sin creerse que por fin volviesen a estar juntos después de una larga semana.

–Gracias, mi amor –repuso él en el mismo tono.

Pero apenas pudieron intercambiar dos caricias antes de que todos los que los rodeaban empujaran sus carrocerías hacia la gasolinera de Flo, donde esta ya se había encargado de preparar un banquete digno de reyes. Al contemplarlo, Rayo puso los ojos en blanco sin enfado.

–Flo, en serio. Sabes que esto no era necesario.

–Nada es excesivo para nuestro vecino más conocido a nivel mundial –lo contradijo ella con alegría.

–Sí –corroboró Mater–. Además, esta ha sido una carrera especial.

Rayo sonrió, orgulloso. Su mejor amigo tenía razón. Y es que, por fin en aquella temporada, tras dos duros meses, había llegado a la cima de la clasificación. Su humor se ennegreció levemente cuando recordó las carreras anteriores. Si no hubiera sido por "eso"…

Sally, que leía en su rostro como en un libro abierto, apoyó una rueda cariñosa sobre una de sus llantas delanteras mientras Flo comenzaba a repartir las bebidas.

–Eh, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, solícita.

Rayo mostró media sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

–Sí, no te preocupes.

Sally torció unos milímetros el capó, sospechando.

–Ha vuelto a darte guerra, ¿verdad?

McQueen suspiró. Era incapaz de ocultarle nada.

–Sí –suspiró–. Aunque parece que por fin está remitiendo –hizo una seña hacia Doc–. Por suerte tengo un dos en uno en el equipo: doctor y director.

Sally soltó una risita, pero sin alegría. En honor a la verdad, le preocupaba que el problema de catalizador de Rayo que había empezado a acusar casi desde la primera carrera no se terminase de arreglar. No era algo grave pero, evidentemente, afectaba a su rendimiento.

La tarde pasó sin embargo entre bromas, copas y risas de todos los congregados, y la pareja procuró relajarse y olvidar sus problemas por un rato. Pero cuando decidieron retirarse hacia La Rueda para continuar –Sally se obstinó en mantener el capó cerrado con llave y un brillo misterioso en sus ojos verdes a pesar de que Rayo preguntó mil veces qué era lo que le había preparado–, para sorpres de todos, Doc Hudson se excusó sin acritud para retirarse a su garaje.

–¿Estás bien, Doc? –preguntó Sally, rezagándose un poco para quedar frente a frente con él–. Tienes mala cara.

Pero el viejo coche se limitó a quitarle importancia con una rueda antes de agregar:

–Nah, este viejo chasis necesita un poco de reposo, nada más. ¡Aprovechad vosotros, que sois jóvenes!

Sally entrecerró los ojos, intuyendo que Doc se guardaba algo bajo la carrocería, pero al ver que a Rayo también lo despachaba con cariño y un "tranquilo, chaval. Mañana nos vemos para entrenar como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?", ambos optaron por claudicar y volverse hacia la carretera que ascendía la montaña.

Lo que no vieron fue la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Doc cuando quiso arrancar de nuevo hacia su garaje y le costó un esfuerzo soberano, algo que jamás le había ocurrido en sus setenta y tres años de vida. "Estás viejo, Hornet", se dijo con pesar, a la vez que rodaba lentamente y tratando de mantener aquellas molestas punzadas a raya. "Ya no estás en condiciones de correr".

Suspirando, el entrenador de McQueen empujó con el morro la puerta del garaje y se adentró, observando melancólico todos los objetos que había allí acumulados. Sus tres copas. Los reportajes de su juventud junto a las fotos con Rayo.

El anciano notó un nudo en la garganta al pensar en el "novato", como él seguía llamándolo aunque ya no lo fuera. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se enterase? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Con esas preguntas sin respuesta dando vueltas tras su salpicadero, Doc encendió su estufa eléctrica y se recostó junto a la misma; rodeado de todas esas cosas que muchos habían dado en llamar…

"Su legado".

Pero lo que Hornet más temía era el momento en que eso se cumpliera.

La noche pasó despacio, con algún despertar desagradable tras una pesadilla especialmente intensa; pero, cuando por fin amaneció tras la madera del portón, Doc supo que el descanso ya no llegaría y se levantó con un gruñido.

–Doc…

El anciano coche dio un respingo y se volvió, alerta. Pero se relajó al comprobar que solo era Sally, adentrando el morro tímidamente por entre las dos hojas de la entrada.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Sally? –bufó con cansancio.

No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, aunque su actitud de la noche anterior debió de haberle dado una pista sobre que aquello iba a suceder. Sally, para bien o para mal, era así.

–¿Estás bien? –quiso saber ella, cauta, mientras terminaba de introducir su pequeña carrocería en el oscuro local.

Doc movió la mandíbula, indeciso y algo molesto de que la joven quisiera entrometerse en su vida. Era un hábito, no podía evitarlo. Y sin embargo, no pudo imprimir a sus palabras toda la acritud deseada cuando gruñó:

–¿Sólo has venido para eso?

Sally inspiró hondo y se armó de paciencia.

–Doc, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos? –preguntó con suavidad.

El otro coche la observó, midiendo su respuesta.

–¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

La joven fiscal avanzó unos centímetros, prudente pero sabiendo que podía hacerlo. Los casi seis años que llevaba en el pueblo y su capacidad de observación le habían enseñado mucho sobre cómo tratar a sus convecinos… Y Doc no era una excepción.

–Bueno, reconozco que nunca has sido el alma de la fiesta, pero ayer me sorprendió que no quisieras venir a cenar con nosotros. Quiero decir –hizo un gesto con las ruedas–, tampoco es la primera vez que rehúyes una fiesta, pero nunca en familia.

Doc lanzó un bufido corto, como si aquello fuese un chiste malo.

–¿Familia? –repitió, interesado.

Sally enarcó una ceja.

–Vamos, Doc. Que nos conocemos…

Tras unos segundos, la armadura invisible con la que Doc creía protegerse cayó al suelo, hecha añicos por la evidencia. No obstante, previa respuesta, el médico de Radiador Springs observó con detenimiento a la máquina que tenía delante. Había algo nuevo en su postura, en su forma de mirarlo, en su voz…

Durante aquellos años, Hudson Hornet había visto crecer a Sally como coche y como mujer; atrás quedaban aquellos años de presunción, de fracaso y de lamerse las heridas constantemente. Con paciencia y algo de mano severa, Doc había reconducido a aquella abogada que creía que su mundo se había terminado hasta la muchacha decidida que ahora se presentaba ante él en busca de respuestas.

No sobre ella. No sobre la vida.

Sobre él.

Tras contemplar todas las opciones posibles, Doc terminó inclinando el morro, derrotado.

–Estoy enfermo, Sally –reconoció con sencillez.

Como imaginaba, ella abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertada.

–¿Desde cuándo? –atinó a preguntar por fin, superada la sorpresa.

Doc echó cuentas mentalmente.

–No estoy seguro –confesó–. Empecé a tener molestias en la caja de cambios cuando os quedasteis en Los Ángeles a principios del verano pasado, pero pensé que era algo pasajero y durante los tres meses siguientes apenas tuve ataques. Pero al volver a competir… –calló, consciente de lo que estaba reconociendo y sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras calar en su propio chasis. De repente, se dio cuenta de que al decirlo en voz alta había roto la barrera interna que lo prevenía del dolor de saber que aquello, en el fondo, no tenía solución–. Es igual. No quiero hablar de ello.

Pero, a pesar de que lo hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas, Sally no se retiró ante aquel exabrupto; pareció quedarse meditando, allí plantada en el centro del garaje. Encajando mentalmente todas las piezas.

–¿Tiene solución?

El anciano, que se había vuelto hacia la pared, giró unos centímetros el morro en su dirección.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Sally bufó, ya claramente irritada.

–¡Por favor, Doc! –saltó–. Sé que sabes bien lo que te ocurre y estoy segura de que ya has contemplado todos los futuros posibles… –su voz se entrecortó al repetir–. ¿Cómo… es de grave?

El interpelado se volvió del todo, encarándola sin violencia. Y ella debió leer en sus ojos como en un libro abierto, porque contuvo un gemido y sintió las lágrimas aflorar a sus parabrisas antes de apuntar:

–Tienes que decírselo, Doc.

Como si lo hubiese pinchado un cardo, Hornet se revolvió en el sitio y retrocedió.

–¡No! –rehusó con brusquedad.

Sally, pasado el primer _shock,_ se enfadó a su vez por la terquedad del viejo.

–Tiene derecho a saberlo –rechinó–, y lo sabes.

Pero Doc Hudson era un hueso duro de roer, hecho que demostró su capó agitándose de un lado a otro en un gesto claro de rechazo.

–No, Sally –reiteró, terco–. Eso solo lo desconcentraría y no puedo permitirlo. No me perdonaría nunca que el chaval perdiese la oportunidad de ganar la Copa Pistón por estar pendiente de mí.

–Eso le da igual, ¿no lo entiendes? –lo rebatió Sally, sufriendo–. Tú eres su mentor, eres como un padre para él –"y para mí", pensó con amargura, pero no lo expuso en voz alta–. Y si se vuelca en ti será porque te quiere, no por otra razón.

–No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, muchas gracias –bufó Doc, molesto–. Ni tú, ni él, ni nadie, ¿me oyes?

Sally se quedó clavada en el sitio, con el corazón destrozado por sus palabras. Pero antes de retirarse, aún tuvo fuerza de voluntad para plantar las ruedas en el suelo de tierra, alzar el morro y decirle a Doc:

–Es tu decisión, Hudson Hornet –murmuró–. Pero también lo será afrontar las consecuencias si Rayo jamás te perdona que no se lo hayas contado a tiempo.

El ex corredor abrió el capó, sorprendido, mientras Sally se giraba con aire compungido en dirección a la puerta, dispuesta a rumiar su tristeza en algún rincón solitario. Pero la joven se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz rota de Doc tras ella:

–Sally… –cuando ella se giró, el entrenador agregó–. No se lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Lo haré yo.

Ante lo que la joven sonrió a medias con cierto alivio y musitó:

–Es cosa tuya, Doc. Yo te juro que no me entrometeré.

"Pero díselo. Y que sea pronto".

 ** _¡Buenas, chicuel s! Este capítulo quería hacerlo hace tiempo, sobre todo para hablar un poco más de Doc y de Sally, de cómo se llevan y se entienden en realidad. Más cuando se trata de algo tan difícil como los últimos meses de él._**

 ** _Este capítulo estaría ambientado justo en la temporada siguiente a "Una cita con el pasado", el otro fanfic, y es la temporada anterior a la de Cars 2._**

 ** _El otro día descubrí la canción de "Same Damn Road" de Charles Esten y me recordó a Doc bastante para este momento, en que acaba reflexionando sobre lo que ha sido su vida, ya me diréis que opináis si la escucháis._**

 ** _Que por cierto, también me enteré de que Doc no salió ya en la segunda película porque su doblador original, el gran Paul Newman, (muy fan de las carreras, por cierto) era el actor para el que estaba hecho el papel de Doc._**

 **Loree: _las canciones SallQueen que me has sugerido en el otro fanfic las dejo en esa BSO, que al fin y al cabo pegan igual para la parejita :) Así hay también reparto equitativo de canciones para una y otra (aunque reconozco que Manuel Carrasco no es santo de mi devoción, Imagine Dragons me encanta xD)_**

 ** _He pensado que, finalmente, los capítulos de Navidad serán "Santos Inocentes" (28 de diciembre) con Mater haciendo de las suyas (y la idea de Tempri del muérdago, que no la he olvidado), y "Fin de Año" (31 de diciembre)._**

 ** _¡Besitos fuertes! ¡Gracias siempre por vuestras reviews y vuestro cariñooo!_**


	26. El bromista (Cars - Stos Inocentes)

**El bromista (Cars – Santos Inocentes).**

Aquella mañana, Sally tocó incrédula el blanco manto que cubría el exterior de los conos, al tiempo que una sonrisa feliz delineaba sus labios azules.

-Nieve –susurró-. ¡Rayo, ven! –gritó encantada hacia su espalda-. ¡Ha nevado!

Pero su novio no compartía su entusiasmo, al menos no de entrada. Por el contrario, con un sonoro bostezo, se desperezó y se levantó entrecerrando los ojos, aún sin despertarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –murmuró, somnoliento.

Sally, por su parte, se deslizó enseguida hacia el exterior; tanteando, eso sí, para que sus ruedas no derraparan y terminase teniendo que pedir ayuda a Mater para levantarse.

-¡Qué divertido! –exclamó, girando sobre sus ruedas tractoras y trazando un círculo bajo ella. Hacía tanto que no veía nevar que se sentía como una niña pequeña… Con el aliciente de tener un novio que le hacía más dulce cualquier día del año-. ¡Vamos, Pegatinas!

La joven rodó hacia el lobby, pero frenó en seco cuando una figura inesperada cruzó frente a ella, derrapó con elegancia su tercio posterior y le cortó el paso con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué? –preguntó al ver su cara de sorpresa-. ¿Creías que un rey de la pista como yo no se atrevería con una capita de nieve?

Sally mostró una mueca sardónica.

-En realidad, estaba deseando que lo hicieras… -de repente, miró hacia arriba como sin querer y sonrió más ampliamente-. Vaya, qué casualidad…

Rayo la imitó al ver la pequeña rama de muérdago que colgaba de la esquina del tejadillo.

-Esto ha sido cosa tuya, ¿verdad? –quiso saber, mordaz-. Lo tenías todo planeado…

Ella sonrió con falsa inocencia.

-Ya sabes lo que manda la tradición.

Rayo soltó una risita.

-Como si necesitase excusas…

Despacio, los dos coches se aproximaron y cerraron los ojos, anticipando la unión de sus capós.

Pero alguien tenía que venir a estropear el momento… y ese era Mater.

Algo que solo averiguaron después de que una considerable cantidad de nieve pareciese caer desde el tejadillo hasta sus cabezas, haciendo que se separasen y sacudiesen de golpe, sorprendidos.

-¡JA JA! –se rio Mater a distancia, recogiendo el gancho que había empleado para tirarles la nieve-. ¡Feliz día de los inocentes, tortolitos!

-¡MATER! –gritaron los dos a la vez, molestos.

Pero el bromista no se dio por aludido y salió en dirección a la gasolinera de Flo, repartiendo bromas por el camino. Cuando Rayo y Sally se aproximaron para preguntar a sus vecinos, se fueron enterando de las diferentes trastadas: a Sarge le había colocado un bidón viejo de aceite en la puerta, que estalló hacia arriba manchándolo entero en cuanto lo quiso empujar; al parecer, tenía un resorte que hacía que el aceite se disparase por la boquilla.

A Fillmore, por su parte, le había cambiado los bidones de gasolina orgánica por gasolina normal, por lo que el pobre Volkswagen casi acaba con una indigestión severa y llevaba ayunando toda la mañana.

Pero el colmo fue lo de Flo: al ir a abrir los bidones de gasolina para rellenar los surtidores, se había encontrado, en vez de combustible, confeti.

-¡Si lo cojo se va a enterar! –vociferaba la mujer Buick-. ¡Esto es inaudito!

-Parece que este año Mater viene cargadito –rezongó Sheriff, al cuál le habían pintado rayas blancas como si fuese vestido de presidiario-. Y lo peor es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Algo hay que hacer –dijo entonces Rayo. Y ante la sorpresa de sus vecinos, agregó-. Sí, lo sé. Es mi mejor amigo. Pero no puede hacer lo que está haciendo y quedarse tan ancho…

-Siento estar de acuerdo, pero Rayo tiene razón –corroboró Sally-. Esto no puede seguir así.

Sus convecinos se quedaron pensativos, aprovechando la momentánea paz. A saber qué estaría planeando Mater en ese momento allá donde estuviese, pero no iban a dejar que se saliese con la suya. Y, de repente, Flo tuvo la idea definitiva…

-Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer…

 _(Una hora después)_

-¡Mater! ¡Hey, Mater!

Tras un par de horas de búsqueda, Rayo había localizado por fin el escondite de su mejor amigo para preparar sus fechorías en aquella fecha. Las cuevas.

-¡Eh, colega! –se alegró el otro-. Mira, fíjate lo que le estoy preparando de sorpresa a Rojo –se rió entre dientes y le enseñó algo que parecían flores hechas de latas con una especie de pera extraña de plástico escondida entre ellas-. Fíjate, esto lleva un cable que cuando pise este cojín… ¡ _Plas!_ Todo lleno de agua. Verás qué risa…

-Ah, qué divertido –fingió interesarse Rayo-. Pero resulta que tengo un plan mejor que ofrecerte…

-¿Ah, sí? –quiso saber Mater, sin interés real pero enarcando una ceja irónica-. ¿Qué tienes que pueda sorprender al maestro de las bromas de Radiador Springs?

Rayo mostró media sonrisa confiada.

-Acércate y te lo contaré –la grúa obedeció y el coche de carreras le susurró el plan al oído.

Cuando lo escuchó al completo, Mater no pudo contener su excitación y gritó de júbilo, haciendo reverberar las gemas que decoraban el techo de la caverna.

-¡Yuuuhu! Eso está hecho, colega. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Rayo reprimió una risita malévola y fingió una emoción que no sentía.

-Cuando tú quieras…

-Oye, ¿crees que Flo se habrá dado cuenta de que le hemos birlado los pastelitos? –preguntó Mater, sin poder contener la risa.

-Apuesto a que no, amigo –replicó Rayo, aparentemente convencido-. Ahora solo tenemos que dejarlos en las puertas, y ya verás qué risa cuando empiecen a estornudar todos a causa de los polvos picantes que les hemos echado…

La primera en la lista fue Sally, y Rayo se aproximó a ella con expresión inocente para ofrecerle uno de los dulces. Ella aceptó con coquetería y lo ingirió delante de Mater, que apenas podía morderse más el interior de los carrillos para no reírse.

Rayo besó a su novia, le guiñó un ojo de espaldas a su mejor amigo y se deslizó con él de nuevo hacia el pueblo, fingiendo contener la risa. Si el plan salía como estaba previsto, Mater no se daría cuenta de nada hasta dentro de un buen rato.

-Chico, no te imaginaba haciéndole esto a tu novia, la verdad –reconoció la grúa-. Espero que estés seguro de esto… -Mater calló en cuanto escuchó los primeros estornudos, al tiempo que dejaba salir todas las carcajadas que llevaba conteniendo durante las últimas dos horas-. ¡Ay, chico! ¡Yo es que me mondo!

La tarde transcurrió igual, portal por portal, broma tras broma, y no pararon hasta que no anocheció. Momento en que Rayo optó por excusarse para ir a cenar con Sally y Mater lo aceptó con naturalidad.

-He pasado un día estupendo, colega. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Rayo se detuvo junto al letrero del Cono Comodín un instante, viendo a Mater alejarse en el atardecer, le devolvió la despedida con la rueda cuando enfiló el camino de su destartalado habitáculo… y sonrió con malicia cuando desapareció de la vista.

-Bueno, ¿ya se ha ido a dormir? –preguntó Sally a su espalda.

Rayo suspiró.

-Oh, sí. Y no se espera la mayor broma de su vida.

En efecto, unos minutos después, la vieja grúa roncaba como un tronco, ajena a todo. Al menos, hasta que escuchó el primer sonido metálico, como de latas cayéndose y arrastrando por el asfalto. Despejándose sin quererlo, Mater bostezó y abrió un ojo, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que, por algún motivo, todo el pueblo tenía los neones apagados.

La grúa se desperezó y giró el morro para mirar el reloj que tenía más cerca. Las dos de la madrugada.

-Habrá sido algún bichillo… -pensó antes de bostezar de nuevo y volver a acurrucarse bajo el tejadillo que le hacía de dormitorio.

Pero, segundos después, volvió a escucharlo. Latas arrastrándose.

Abrió los ojos…

Y pegó un brinco que casi golpeó el techo del susto.

Allí, parado con aspecto de haber recibido una reciente paliza, estaba Sheriff.

Solo que no parecía él.

Mater, por si acaso, se acercó con cautela.

-Eh, Sheriff… ¿Va todo bien?

A lo que el otro, con una voz que parecía salida del fondo de la Tierra, respondió:

-Aaaaceiteee…

Mater retrocedió unos centímetros, sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

-Eh… ¿Qué quiere decir, Sheriff?

Ante lo que el anciano coche, impasible, repitió, aproximándose despacio y haciendo chirriar sus ruedas sobre la tierra:

-Aaaaceiteee…

-Oiga, sheriff. Yo no tengo aceite –trató de replicar Mater, empezando a sentir un desagradable cosquilleo en todo el chasis-. Si eso donde…

-¡AAAACEITEEE!

El grito del sheriff y su embestida le pilló tan de sorpresa que lo esquivó por apenas un milímetro. Sin pensar, Mater se lanzó hacia el exterior de su recinto, gritando "ayuda" como un poseso. Sin girarse, supo que el sheriff lo perseguía a una velocidad no muy elevada. Como si fuera, como si fuera…

Mater abrió mucho los ojos, aterrado.

No podía ser.

Y sin embargo…

-¡Rayo! ¡Rayo! ¡McQueen! –gritó, desesperado, rodando a toda velocidad hacia el cono comodín-. ¡Rayo! ¿Dónde estás?

-Para, amigo –escuchó la voz del otro coche unos metros más allá. Para su tranquilidad, parecía totalmente normal-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… Es… -a Mater no le salían las palabras, pero aún menos cuando vio una sombra deslizarse por detrás de McQueen-. ¡Colega, detrás de ti!

El aludido se giró de golpe, asustado, pero su rostro se congeló en una mueca de absoluto terror cuando comprobó quién era el nuevo _zombie_.

-Sal –gimió-. No, tú no…

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Se limitaba a mirarlos y a balbucear, mientras avanzaba lentamente en su dirección:

-Aceite… Aceite…

-¡Tío, hay que buscar refugio! –Mater intentaba hacer reaccionar al corredor de todas las maneras posibles, sin éxito-. ¡Vamos! –lo empujó.

Tras el golpe físico, Rayo pareció volver a la realidad y huyó tras la estela de Mater, sintiendo a Sally correr tras ellos como una posesa. Al igual que Sheriff, ella había empezado también a aullar la misma cantinela.

Los dos amigos corrieron hacia la avenida, donde dos enajenados Ramón y Flo intentaron cortarles el paso. Por suerte, ambos tenían suficientes reflejos como para esquivarlos. Se separaron un instante, cada uno por un lado de la vía, y corrieron a refugiarse en el ayuntamiento.

Por desgracia, Rojo también había sucumbido y trató de alcanzarlos con la manguera, pero un giro brusco a tiempo a la derecha logró hacer que los fugitivos enfilaran la carretera cubierta de nieve que subía hacia La Rueda. Rayo, con la respiración entrecortada, se fiaba de la luz de la luna y los faros de Mater, que los llevaba encendidos a pesar de todo.

Al menos, hasta que llegaron a La Rueda y se refugiaron bajo su sombra, que la grúa apagó las luces y se agazapó en un rincón, temblando.

-¿Aquí no nos seguirán, verdad? –quiso saber Mater, buscando a Rayo en la penumbra. Al no encontrarlo, sin embargo, su miedo aumentó-. ¿Rayo? ¿Colega?

Temeroso, Mater se quedó un instante escuchando, en silencio, antes de decidirse a encender de nuevo los faros para buscar a su amigo. Y cuando le vio, gritó.

Pero no de alegría.

Puesto que Rayo ya no era Rayo.

Era otro coche dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él.

-Lo siento, Mater – murmuró el corredor-. Creo que… los dulces… probé…

Para angustia de la grúa, no fue capaz de articular más palabras antes de empezar a susurrar "aceite… aceite…".

Además, por desgracia, el resto de motores ya se escuchaban ascendiendo por la carretera. Mater salió a la explanada nevada y dirigió una mirada derrotada hacia la carretera que continuaba montaña arriba. Con aquella nevada y su edad jamás lo conseguiría.

Sus hasta ahora vecinos ya habían llegado, todos con el mismo aspecto enajenado y mirándolo con locura pintada en sus parabrisas. Su susurro continuo era como el zumbido de un panal furioso.

Entonces, Mater lo entendió. Los dulces. McQueen había dicho que…

Tragó aceite, desesperado por encontrar una solución y sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado. No había escapatoria. Por lo que, resignado a terminar así su existencia, se encogió sobre sí mismo y gritó:

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Jamás debí daros esas galletas, ¡pero no me chupéis el aceite!

Dicho lo cual, la vieja grúa se quedó a la espera, anticipando el final. Un final que nunca llegó.

De hecho, lo siguiente que escuchó fue varios murmullos y risas y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo sus vecinos habían vuelto inexplicablemente a la normalidad, aun teniendo algún resto de pintura en sus carrocerías. Mater no entendía nada.

-¿Qué…? –se atrevió a preguntar-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no sois zombies?

Ante lo que Rayo meneó el capó y respondió, hablando por todos.

-Todo ha sido una broma, Mater –le explicó-. Así también sabes cómo nos sentimos nosotros cuando tú nos haces bromas pesadas.

El otro coche pareció comprender, y se avergonzó.

-Yo… lo siento mucho.

Rayo le tocó el costado con la rueda.

-Está bien, amigo. Pero, para la próxima vez, prométeme que lo pensarás antes de gastar una broma pesada, ¿vale?

 _(De vuelta en el Cono Comodín)_

-Bueno… ¿Crees que Mater habrá aprendido la lección? –preguntó Sally, detenida junto a la recepción y mirando hacia la residencia de la grúa.

-Desde luego, yo diría que esto no se le va a olvidar. Menos mal que sabemos que en el fondo es un miedoso… -se chanceó Rayo antes de avanzar, seguido por Sally, como si hubiese escogido la trazada por casualidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto pasaron bajo la esquina trasera del _lobby_ , sonrió con ironía-. ¡Oh, vaya! He pasado por debajo del muérdago. ¡Qué despiste! ¿Verdad?

Ante lo que Sally compuso una mueca divertida y se acercó hasta colocarse frente a él.

-Anda, déjate de tonterías y bésame. No tenemos todo el día…

 ** _¡Buenas, lectores y lectoras! Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes :) En este capítulo, me he inspirado en uno de la serie "My Little Pony", adaptando la trama a "Cars" pero siguiendo el mismo hilo. Un personaje es especialmente bromista y deciden hacerle una broma fuerte para que aprenda que a veces con las bromas se puede hacer pasarlo mal a los demás._**

 ** _Aprovecho las fechas para desear que estéis pasando unas muy Felices Fiestas y nos veremos de nuevo el día de Fin de Año ;) ¿qué sucederá en esa mágica fecha? Tendréis que esperar para saberlo._**

 ** _Al tener tanto trabajo entre unas cosas y otras, siento decir que esta semana lo que no habrá aún será capítulo de "El Pasado de Sally", al menos hasta la semana que viene._**

 ** _¡Gracias siempre, se os quiere!_**


	27. Despidiendo el año (Cars)

**Despidiendo el año (Cars)**

 _31 de diciembre de 2006…_

-Señor, McQueen… ¿Está listo?

Rayo asintió, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para impedir que un nuevo chorro de cera entrara en ellos. Rezongó para sus adentros. ¿De verdad era necesaria tanta… parafernalia para celebrar el final de año?

No, claro que no. Aunque su yo del pasado pretendiese dar saltos de alegría ante todo aquello, el nuevo Rayo hubiese deseado pasar aquella fecha en Radiador Springs. Sally, pragmática como siempre, lo había animado con dulces palabras: "volverás al día siguiente, no te preocupes por mí, tenemos una larga semana después de eso para estar juntos…" Y aunque fuese cierto, Rayo no podía evitar volverse loco con solo estar a un kilómetro de distancia de aquella preciosa Porsche. Impaciente, se mordió el labio y dio varios saltitos sobre el sitio, procurando concentrarse en la tarea que tenía ante sí.

Algo a lo que no terminaba de ayudar su actual acompañante.

Tenía que admitirlo: un año antes se hubiese sentido la criatura más afortunada del Universo por salir en la tele junto a Pamela Wheeler, la presentadora más joven, prometedora y despampanante de la televisión. Pero ahora, era otra la chica a la que quería tener a su lado cuando la bola de Times Square bajase y diese paso a un nuevo año.

-Hola, Rayo –lo saludó ella con coquetería y cierta ilusión mal disimulada-. ¿Listo para el gran momento?

El corredor procuró centrarse sacudiendo el morro.

-Sí, claro. Vamos.

Quedaban apenas cinco minutos para el nuevo año, por lo que todos los convocados a aquella fiesta fueron invitados a salir a la gran plataforma ubicada en el centro de la conocida plaza de Nueva York. Había luces, música y montones de coches apiñados sobre el asfalto, entre los edificios.

-¡Qué emocionante! ¿Verdad? –se pavoneó Wheeler, tratando de atraer el interés de McQueen con escaso éxito. Cuando vio que él le hacía poco caso, incluso llegó a pegar su carrocería a la de él-. Tú, yo, las doce campanadas…

-Eh… Sí, claro –Rayo se apartó unos centímetros con toda la cortesía que fue capaz-. Esto es… estupendo…

Pamela sonrió, confiada en sus posibilidades. No había famoso lo suficientemente fiel a su pareja como para resistirse a su influencia y sus encantos, eso lo sabía. No en vano, era la Ferrari más elegante y conocida del mundo en aquel momento por detrás de Michael Schumacher. ¿Que si había estado con él, acaso? Por favor, la duda ofendía.

Pero ahora estaba pendiente de cada gesto de otro premio gordo igualmente rojo y brillante. Por un instante, pensó en la joven Porsche que había salido con él en alguna imagen y la desdeñó con la misma facilidad. ¿Seis meses? Eso no era nada…

-¡Damas y cochelleros! ¡Llega el gran momento! Tan solo queda un minuto…

Rayo, vigilando a Pamela por el rabillo del ojo, que seguía buscando su contacto de forma constante y sin poder esquivarla por más tiempo, ya que otros coches lo empujaron hacia ella desde el otro costado. El reloj avanzaba, los minutos pasaban…

-¡Tres… Dos…Uno…!

Llegó el momento. La bola de Times Square, cubierta de brillantes cristales, bajó del cielo e iluminó a todos los presentes, reflejando los mil colores de los anuncios televisivos que rodeaban la plaza. Más abajo, los coches se besaban para felicitarse el nuevo año…

Y Rayo se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.

Los labios de Pamela, en un despiste, habían estado a dos centímetros de rozar su capó; por lo que, al tiempo que la adrenalina disparaba todas sus alarmas, Rayo la esquivó echándose hacia delante y gritando hacia el público:

-¡Feliz año, Nueva York!

Como esperaba y suponía, todos los congregados vitorearon al coche del momento enseguida, haciendo retumbar toda la plaza con sus motores. Rayo suspiró, aliviado, sin atreverse a mirar a Pamela. Por qué poco.

Sin embargo, debió saber que aquello no era el final. En efecto, cuando se despidió de todos para retirarse, sin querer quedarse a la fiesta por no seguir sintiendo la mirada furibunda de Wheeler en su cogote, esta lo siguió hasta el pasillo del estudio y lo encaró.

-¿A ti que narices te pasa, McQueen? –le espetó-. ¿Quién… QUIÉN te has creído que eres para despecharme así delante de toda la prensa?

Rayo puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no sentirse culpable pero notando una punzada en el corazón mientras se enfrentaba a la periodista.

-Pam…

-¡No me llames así! –berreó ella, haciendo un puchero-. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

La culpabilidad dio paso a la lástima en apenas una décima de segundo.

-Pamela –se corrigió el corredor-. Escucha… Sé que hace un tiempo que nos conocemos pero… -suspiró-. Lo siento, esto no va a acabar como tú crees.

Wheeler sorbió de forma estridente.

-¿Es por ella? –preguntó en un hilo de voz-. Esa… simple abogada…

-No tiene por qué contestar a esa pregunta, señor McQueen –escuchó él una voz tras su maletero que estremeció hasta el menor de sus circuitos-. Hola, señorita Wheeler –se presentó Sally-. Soy la abogada de Rayo. ¿Qué tal?

La presentadora se quedó tan aturdida, de golpe y porrazo, que apenas atinó a hilar dos palabras seguidas antes de que el corredor de Rust-Eze, una vez repuesto de aquella maravillosa sorpresa, se girara para sonreír a su novia como Pamela siempre había soñado que le sonrieran a ella. No obstante, la ternura dio paso de inmediato a un intenso enfado, potenciado por el despecho de sentirse rechazada por alguien como Rayo McQueen. ¿Quién se había creído?

-Feliz año, Pamela –dijo él entonces, con sinceridad aunque con cierta molestia. No en vano, la presentadora había estado a punto de insultar a Sally antes de que esta llegara y tampoco podía pasarlo por alto-. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

A lo que la Ferrari le devolvió una mueca despectiva y escupió:

-Esto no quedará así, McQueen. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Dicho lo cual, se dio media vuelta haciendo sonar sus neumáticos sobre el pasillo, hizo rugir el motor y se alejó en dirección a su camerino sin mirarlos dos veces.

En cuanto desapareció, Rayo se giró, avergonzado, hacia Sally.

-Cariño, perdona… Yo no quería que esto pasara, yo…

Pero se calló en cuanto ella posó sus labios sobre los suyos, entregándole hasta el último miligramo de amor que sentía por él en un simple gesto.

Rayo cerró los parabrisas y se lo devolvió con las revoluciones a tope, disfrutando y olvidando lo sucedido unos segundos antes igual que las olas se llevan los restos sobre la arena de una playa.

-Sally, ¿qué…? –atinó a preguntar cuando se separaron, con la voz rota de emoción-. ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonrió y lo invitó a salir de aquel lugar.

-Pensé que sería divertido darte una sorpresa, y sabiendo dónde celebra el Año Nuevo toda Nueva York… No ha sido difícil dar contigo –bromeó la joven mientras rodaban hacia el exterior; sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la altura de la calle, frenó y se giró hacia Rayo, mirándolo con ternura-. Oye... aparte de todo, quiero darte las gracias.

-Gracias, ¿por qué? –preguntó él, inseguro.

Sally se encogió sobre sí misma con cierta timidez.

-Bueno… Yo… He visto lo que ha pasado ahí arriba –Rayo se mordió el labio, temeroso de lo que tuviese que decir. Pero, para su tranquilidad, Sally sonrió casi inmediatamente de forma adorable y agregó-. Sé que no soy parte de este mundo: las cámaras, la purpurina, el _glamour…_

-Eh, eh –la interrumpió Rayo-. Sally, ¿qué quieres decir?

Ella tragó aceite.

-Simplemente… Supongo que quiero agradecerte que escogieras a una sencilla abogada de pueblo teniendo… Ya sabes… A cualquier otra chica a tu disposición.

Tras un segundo de estupor, Rayo no pudo evitar reírse con ganas y acercar su guardabarros al de Sally, amoroso.

-Sal… Tú no eres cualquier otra chica –murmuró-. Eres la que ha conseguido demostrarme que el mundo es mucho más que una pista y un puñado de cámaras buscando sacar tu cara en primera plana –ella se rio, avergonzada, pero él no había terminado-. Eres la primera mujer de la que me he enamorado… Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Sally se cubrieron de una fina capa de líquido limpiador, que intentó eliminar parpadeando con fuerza aunque sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Yo también te quiero. Y quiero poder hacerte feliz.

Rayo sonrió.

-Lo haces, no te quepa duda –hizo una seña con la rueda-. Y bien, señorita Carrera, ¿vamos a disfrutar de la Gran Manzana en este comienzo de año 2007?

A lo que Sally aceptó la oferta y ronroneó, mordaz:

-Una carrera hasta el puente de Brooklyn. El que pierda paga. ¿Hecho?

Rayo, por toda respuesta, hizo rugir su motor y salió disparado tras ella cuando la joven Porsche arrancó, perdiéndose ambos rápidamente por entre las calles neoyorquinas.

Simplemente, para disfrutar.

 ** _¡CHICUELOSSSS! Que tengáis una estupenda entrada y salida de año, que sabéis que os quiero mucho, sois los mejores lectores y críticos del mundo y espero que tengamos otro año de grandes encuentros literarios y muchos sueños cumplidos._**

 ** _Respecto al capi anterior, sé a qué corto os referíais, al de la Luz Fantasma xD Por eso decidí que el "homenajeado" tenía que ser Mate, a ver si escarmentaba. Que bueno, no lo he dicho pero elegí poner la versión inglesa del nombre, "Mater", pero no fue del todo consciente xD Para cuando me di cuenta dije, bueeeeno no creo que pase nada xD Es decir, que no fue errata, fue decisión._**

 ** _Me sigo apuntando las canciones y metiéndolas a Spotify. Si alguna quiere buscar mis playlist, creo que las tengo públicas y mi usuario es "pdvg" :) Ah, y olvidaba decir que tengo (aunque modesto), canal de Youtube. Nada más meter mi nombre y veréis en la foto la portada de "La Puerta del Destino", mi última novela._**

 ** _¡BESOS FUERTES!_**


	28. Por curiosidad (Cars 3)

**Por curiosidad (Cars 3)**

 _Verano, cuatro años después de la retirada de Rayo McQueen…_

–Cruz tiene el balón… Se mueve, esquiva a sus oponentes… Evita un placaje, controla, avanza hacia la línea y… ¡SÍ, ENTRA DENTRO!

La niña, tras sortear varios conos situados en el borde de la carretera junto al museo Doc Hudson, chutó el balón con la rueda y tan mala suerte, que sin querer el esférico fue a parar al interior del garaje de su padre, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Inmóvil, la pequeña escuchó cómo algo se movía y caía al suelo al otro lado de las hojas dobles.

"Uy…", pensó, al tiempo que se volteaba ligeramente para comprobar que nadie la hubiese visto.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que rogaba y suplicaba a su madre que la dejase jugar sola. Desde que había nacido, más o menos, no la habían dejado a su aire prácticamente en ningún momento. Cuando no estaba con su madre, tenía que vigilar a Hudson; y cuando no era eso, tenía que andar bajo la rueda de Flo, del abuelo Mater o de quien fuera.

Pero aquel verano, a punto de cumplir cuatro años, sus rezos habían sido escuchados: por fin había conseguido un rato independiente y en soledad para jugar a sus anchas.

Solo esperaba que el destrozo no fuese tan importante como para volver a encontrarse en custodia para el resto de su existencia.

Despacio, la pequeña adentró su carrocería de color rojo brillante por entre las puertas y penetró en el penumbroso garaje, intimidada como siempre que ponía las ruedas allí. Cierto era que nunca había estado sola sino con su padre, pero el aire de templo sagrado que rodeaba cada esquina y que impregnaba cada minúscula mota de polvo imponía a Cruz más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

A simple vista, el balón no aparecía por ningún sitio. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?", se preguntó la niña, inquieta. Por una parte, se sentía osada por haber entrado allí sola; pero, por otro lado, ¿qué le dirían si la encontraban allí… sin adultos presentes? El aire de intocable que revestía aquel lugar no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Nerviosa, Cruz adentró el morro en varios rincones cercanos a la puerta, esperando encontrar su juguete por allí. Pero, para su desesperación, allí solo parecía haber trastos y más trastos a simple vista inservibles y anticuados. Cruz contuvo un suspiro de impaciencia. ¿Dónde…?

Al apartar una caja de herramientas y ver lo que había detrás, la pequeña McQueen frenó en seco. No era exactamente su balón, pero este fue olvidado a la velocidad del rayo.

Curiosa, la niña retiró un par de manuales de instrucciones polvorientos que la hicieron estornudar, para acto seguido aproximarse a su repentino descubrimiento.

–Ra… Rayo –leyó con dificultad, dada su corta edad–. Ma… McQueen… –la boca y los ojos de Cruz se abrieron al máximo–. ¿Qué tuercas…? –se preguntó en voz baja al tiempo que sacaba las cajitas negras de su escondite y las exponía a la luz de la ventana más próxima. La siguiente palabra era un número: 2006–. ¿Qué es esto?

Parecían… grabaciones. Creía recordar que se llamaban "cintas de vídeo" o algo similar. Pero de hacía tantos años que Cruz ni imaginaba que aún pudiese encontrar cosas como aquellas en el garaje de su padre. Aunque, bien pensado, ¿no era lo que usaba él a veces para ver las películas con ella?

Mordida por una súbita curiosidad morbosa, la niña empujó las cintas hasta el reproductor conectado al proyector que ocupaba una de las esquinas del garaje y se afanó en imitar a su padre lo más fielmente que era capaz de recordar. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, por suerte, el aparato reaccionó y las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse sobre la pared.

"Chick creía que esta sería su temporada, Bob… Que saldría de la sombra del Rey… Pero lo último que se esperaba era… ¡A RAYO MCQUEEN!... Comenzó la temporada siendo un novato pero ahora ya lo conocen todos"

A Cruz, al ver la primera imagen del que decían que era su padre, casi se le desencajó el capó por completo. Era… rojo, como ella. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser él? "No es posible. Papá es azul y no se parece en nada a ese… ¿O sí?"

Sumida en aquel mar de dudas, Cruz McQueen se sorprendió de no poder dejar de mirar la proyección. Era… igual que ver un sueño, lleno de color, de acción y de tensión por saber quién ganaría. Pero aún no sabía si todo eso era bueno o malo.

La carrera avanzaba. Su supuesto padre, un coche verde con cara de malas pulgas y otro más viejo y azul competían por la primera plaza. En un momento dado, el coche rojo –que Cruz tuvo que admitir que era muy valiente por algunas cosas que había hecho durante el recorrido– pinchó sus dos ruedas de atrás al intentar ser demasiado osado, lo que hizo que la pequeña espectadora contuviese la respiración; aun así, Rayo consiguió llegar a la meta al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

Cruz, tras expulsar de golpe todo el aire, se sentía incrédula. ¿De verdad aquel era su padre? Había escuchado hablar a los vecinos de cómo corría cuando era joven pero… ¿era posible? "No le pega nada", pensó la niña en su cerebro infantil, como si aquel fuese el mejor argumento posible del mundo.

Pero lo que terminó de descolocar su pequeño puzle mental fue la entrevista que apareció a continuación. A "ese Rayo" le preguntaban si le había perjudicado correr sin director o algo así. Y la respuesta dejó a Cruz sin palabras.

–Kory. En las carreras no solo cuenta ganar. No me gusta sacar tanta ventaja… No, al público hay que darle emoción…

Yo puedo ganar solo.

La niña se quedó boquiabierta antes de hacer un gesto asqueado, como si aquello confirmase su hipótesis.

No. De ninguna manera.

Aquel arrogante no podía ser su papá. Él era bueno, amable, dulce, ayudaba a los demás y le encantaba estar rodeado de sus vecinos cada vez que volvía de competir con tía Cruz.

Y sin embargo…

–¡Cruz! Cielo, ¿qué haces aquí?

La pequeña rebotó, asustada, antes de hacer lo posible por esconder las pruebas de su "crimen". SIn embargo, solo fue capaz de darle al _Pause_ y sonreír igual que su madre cuando quería demostrar total inocencia.

Sin embargo, a Sally Carrera–McQueen poca gente en el mundo podía engañarla con un truco tan barato. En efecto, le bastó un fugaz vistazo a la pared y a la imagen congelada de un joven Rayo sonriente para enarcar la ceja con sorna y emitir un:

–Ajá...

Cruz, por su parte, era como si deseara que se la tragara la tierra de golpe.

–Lo siento. Yo… –se aturulló–. Estaba buscando la pelota, pero encontré eso y… no sabía que era y yo…

–Está bien, cariño –la tranquilizó su madre de inmediato, para su sorpresa, mientras sonreía con cariño–. No has hecho nada malo.

Cruz movió una rueda sobre el piso de tierra, avergonzada.

–Yo… Sé que no debería entrar aquí sin permiso de papá. Lo siento mucho –se disculpó.

Sally pareció meditarlo un instante antes de terminar encogiéndose de ruedas con sorprendente tranquilidad.

–Bueno… tú eso déjamelo a mí. Pero a cambio –agregó al ver la mueca esperanzada de Cruz–, ¿vas a contarme qué hacías aquí?

Su hija inclinó el morro, obediente, y narró lo que había pasado con inocencia infantil.

–Cariño –le dijo entonces Sally–. Está bien. Al fin y al cabo, no es ningún secreto lo que ha sido tu padre todos estos años…

–Así que, ¿ese es él? –preguntó Cruz, señalando hacia el muro iluminado.

Su madre asintió con paciencia.

–Sí. Aunque eso fue antes de que nos conociéramos… –Sally miró hacia la imagen congelada con expresión indescifrable y añadió en un susurro–. Cómo han cambiado las cosas…

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber la niña.

No se le escapaba una. En eso, era igual que su madre. Sally suspiró, sin saber cómo explicarlo de entrada.

–Tu padre ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí. Antes era como has visto pero… –sonrió con ternura–, después de su primera temporada, pasó a ser como es ahora –besó a su sorprendida hija en el guardabarros y añadió–. No importa. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

Cruz hizo un mohín, pero no contestó. En cambio, apagó el proyector con sumisión y se decidió a seguir a su madre al exterior. Ya había olvidado su balón por completo.

–Mamá…

–Dime, cielo.

Cruz se detuvo nada más salir del garaje.

–¿Por qué dejó de correr papá? –por el rostro de su madre cruzó una extraña mueca de dolor, pero no respondió hasta que su hija no agregó–. ¿Se aburrió de hacerlo?

Sally tragó saliva.

–No, estrellita –repuso en voz baja con evidente tristeza–. Tu padre amaba las carreras más que nada en el mundo. Adoraba correr, sentir que cortaba el aire y cruzar la línea de meta delante de todos los demás corredores…

–¿Quería a las carreras más que a ti?

Sally se sorprendió de aquella cándida pregunta, pero sonrió de nuevo al responder:

–Bueno, no te creas. Debíamos estar a la par… –ironizó.

–Y entonces… ¿qué pasó? –inquirió Cruz, ansiosa.

–Bueno… –Sally meditó unos segundos sobre cómo contestar a aquello sin sacar a relucir la parte más dolorosa; aún tenía pesadillas con ello–. Digamos que se le juntó un poco todo: aparecieron coches más jóvenes y más potentes, luego tuvo… un accidente en la final de su última temporada y… en fin, ahí fue cuando acabó dándole el relevo a tu tía Cruz.

Cruz se quedó pensativa, mirando las fotos que había colgadas de la pared a través de la puerta entornada del garaje.

–¿Un accidente… como el del abuelo Doc?

Si había algo que Rayo sí le había contado a su hija era lo mucho que admiraba al viejo Hudson Hornet. Si para el padre era un ídolo, para la niña había terminado siendo casi un mito cercano. Y a falta de parentales más cercanos –el padre de Rayo había fallecido hacía dos años por una obstrucción complicada en los conductos de refrigeración y los padres de Sally hacía tiempo que no pasaban por Radiador Springs– Doc y Mater habían ocupado esos puestos. Y en cuanto a las tías, Cruz y Naya ejercían como mejores amigas de Rayo y Sally, respectivamente, mientras que Maddie, la joven hermana de su marido de voz angelical y fuerte carácter, a pesar del cariño que les profesaba pasaba la vida de gira en gira y tenía poco tiempo para dedicar a sus sobrinos.

–Sí, muy parecido –admitió Sally, mientras se encaminaban hacia el motel–. Pero no lo menciones delante de papá, ¿vale? No le gusta recordarlo.

–Vale –prometió Cruz–. No lo haré.

–Así me gusta, mi princesita –Sally frotó cariñosamente su guardabarros con el de su hija mayor mientras enfilaban la entrada del Cono Comodín.

Frente a la entrada, dos figuras que conocían jugaban a "atrapar y lanzar", otro juego de pelota bastante habitual entre los coches.

–Eh, hola, chicas –saludó Rayo con dulzura–. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

–Hola, Pegatinas –respondió Sally alegremente–. Hemos dado una vuelta y hablado de cosas de chicas –le guiñó un ojo a su hija y esta se rio–. ¿Verdad, cielo?

–Ajá –corroboró la niña en tono cómplice–. Papá, ¿puedo jugar?

–Claro –aceptó su padre–. Pero me temo que vas con tu hermano.

–¡Oh! ¿Y eso por qué? –protestó Cruz.

Hudson McQueen, por su parte, parecía encantado con la idea; pero la niña no se relajó hasta que no vio el asentimiento cariñoso de su madre y escuchó a su padre decir con ironía:

–Bueno, estrellita mía. No creo que el juego estuviese muy equilibrado de otra manera, ¿a que sí?

La pequeña, más animada, claudicó y se unió al juego junto a su hermano pequeño, que ya daba saltitos de alegría sobre el asfalto.

Antes de que Sally se retirara para seguir trabajando en el motel, no obstante, Rayo pudo contemplar un instante a su familia; sintiéndose feliz como nunca en su vida por tener algo que realmente merecía la pena.

No un trofeo, ni una exclusiva, ni todo el dinero del mundo.

Sino alguien a quien amar por encima de todo…

 ** _¡Buenos días!_**

 ** _Por fin puedo volver a subir capítulo. Perdonad estas semanas de desaparición. Entre otras cosas, ahora tengo en casa una criatura peluda de cinco meses que absorbe gran parte de mi energía y atención. A ver cuándo puedo subir foto a mis redes sociales para que lo conozcáis :)_**

 ** _Respecto al one–shot, varios detalles: primero, sí, he metido "bombitas" para futuros fanfic (que quedarán en el pasado cuando finalice todos los oneshot y los ordene cronológicamente, pero bueno). Por ejemplo, los de la familia McQueen._**

 ** _La risita de Cruz cuando la cazan en el garaje, como detalle, pensé que podía ser como la risa nerviosa de su madre en la primera película, cuando Rayo descubre que tiene un tatuaje escondido._**

 ** _También quería mostrar una escena de Sally con Cruz, que en el de Halloween parece que monopoliza Rayo a la enana y que la madre solo se dedica a Hudson, pero para mí ambos son padrazos sin distinción ;)_**

 ** _Ya me diréis qué os parece el capítulo y si queréis hablarlo más extendidamente (que aquí el tema de los comentarios está un poco limitado) podéis hacerlo también por mi FB (suelo subir publicación con el enlace, creo que la mayoría lo sabéis :D) o por Wattpad._**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


	29. San Valentín accidentado (Cars 2)

**San Valentín accidentado (Cars 2)**

Para _Loree (San Valentín)_ y _Tempri (gemelas)_ :

 _14 de febrero de 2012, Radiador Springs_

Febrero. Invierno. El mes más corto del año. Solo de pensarlo a todos se nos pondrían los pelos de punta y correríamos a arrimarnos al radiador más próximo.

Pero claro, pensamos como humanos.

Y en este pequeño mundo alternativo… Ellos son mucho más resistentes que nosotros.

Esta es la tan esperada historia de una cita largamente pospuesta… o, al menos, sus pormenores.

En este día tan señalado, Mater, la grúa, se encontraba tan nervioso como Rayo McQueen antes de su primera carrera, allá por el comienzo de su andadura en el mundo del NASCAR. Y es que llevaba esperando aquella cita desde el verano pasado. ¡Qué demonios! Hacía tantos años que no se encontraba con una chica tan especial… Cierto era, y tenía que reconocerlo con un nudo en el estómago, que de puertas para afuera podría parecer hasta extraño. Holley era mucho más joven que él, lo que de seguro daría lugar a algún comentario. O no. Puesto que, en el mundo de los coches, sí que se cumplía a rajatabla aquello de "la edad no importa".

Sin embargo, ¿de qué hablarían? De espionaje seguro que no; aquello era un tema delicado y una buena agente secreta que se preciase no podría ir desvelando secretos de su profesión así como así, aunque Mater hubiese estado metido hasta los faros en uno de los casos más importantes del año anterior. ¿De mecánica? Mater sacudió la cabeza con rechazo mientras no terminaba de decidirse sobre cómo presentarse a la cita. A una chica dulce y preciosa como Holley no se le podía empezar a hablar de tuercas y destornilladores o seguro que se aburriría. ¿Entonces…? "Ay, céntrate, viejo idiota", se reprendió, resoplando como una locomotora de las antiguas, aunque de repente lo recordó. ¡Ya sabía a quién podía recurrir!

–¡Tuercas! –exclamó antes de salir disparado hacia el Cono Comodín.

Donde la joven dueña, para más señas, se acababa de despertar con una maravillosa sorpresa.

–¡Rayo! –exclamó al llegar al lobby y verlo todo lleno de flores y dulces–. ¿Pero qué…?

Su flamante marido sonrió ampliamente, encantado.

–¡Feliz San Valentín! –canturreó–. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

Sally apenas atinó a responder a la primera mientras sonreía a su vez como la idiota enamorada que era.

–Es… ¡precioso! –exclamó, emocionada, antes de darle un fuerte beso–. Pero, no tenías que haberte molestado, de verdad… Esto…

–Eh, si te tranquiliza, las flores son de las de Rojo –la interrumpió él antes de encogerse ruedas y agregar, guasón–. Me las ha dejado a buen precio, no podía resistirme…

–¡Oh, cállate! –le pidió ella, avergonzada, antes de besarlo de nuevo–. ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a preguntarme qué tengo para ti en este día tan especial?

Él mostró media sonrisa interesada.

–Sorpréndeme –ronroneó.

Sally imitó su gesto y avanzó hacia la salida. Él la siguió y ella cerró la recepción sin abandonar su expresión enigmática. Algo que solo cambió cuando llegaron frente a la zona tras la gasolinera de Flo, próximo al taller de Ramón, y a Rayo se le desencajó la mandíbula de forma encantadora.

–No lo dirás en serio… –preguntó, encantado–. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

La pregunta, para más señas, iba encaminada al hecho de que al recién abierto spa de Flo había que pedir reserva mínimo con dos meses de antelación desde que había abierto el verano pasado, poco después de que Rayo y Sally se casaran.

–Bueno –Sally movió una rueda azorada sobre el asfalto–. Sabes que Flo seguía sintiéndose en deuda por haberle echado una mano para la financiación inicial y… no ha habido manera de decirle que no hasta que accedí. Pensé que… sería interesante darte una sorpresa..

Tras el pequeñísimo enfado inicial, ya que el corredor creía que aquella aportación era algo desinteresado, como todo lo que hacían para mejorar el pueblo, Rayo meneó el morro, derrotado pero sin poder dejar de pensar lo adorable que aún resultaba Sally por muchos años que pasase a su lado.

–Está bien –cedió, sonriendo más animado ante la perspectiva de una velada entre relajante espuma junto a su mujer–. Vosotras ganáis.

Como si la hubiesen invocado, Flo apareció en ese instante, radiante de felicidad.

–¡Buenas, chicos! –los saludó–. ¿Listos para vuestra sesión romántica?

Ambos agacharon el morro con una risita, pero se dispusieron a seguir a la dueña del lugar sin rechistar. Al menos, hasta que una voz que los dos conocían de sobra resonó tras sus capós.

–¡Eh, colega!

El corredor maldijo levemente para sus adentros antes de volverse.

–¡Mater! –saludó con una sonrisa apretada–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La grúa no pareció percatarse de que interrumpía, como de costumbre.

–Ay, chico, no sabes la alegría que me da encontrarte –resopló–. Es que… Necesito tu ayuda.

–Y… ¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó su mejor amigo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre que aquel no era el mejor momento.

De golpe, Mater pareció percatarse de la situación y sus labios formaron una O perfecta.

–Oh, vaya… Sí, quizá no es… Bueno, no importa.

Ya se daba la vuelta para irse cuando Sally le hizo un gesto elocuente a Rayo. Este, a regañadientes, resopló y abrió el capó de nuevo.

–¿Qué necesitas, Mater?

"Espero que sea rápido"

La grúa, al escucharlo, se volvió de un salto agitando el cable igual que un perro robótico feliz agitaría el rabo ante la llamada de su amo.

–¿De verdad? Oh, bueno, no quiero robarte mucho tiempo –agregó al darse cuenta de que Sally estaba esperando unos metros más allá, mirando hacia el spa de Flo–. La cosa es que… ya sabes que he quedado con Holley y… no sé –dudó, cohibido–. No quiero quedar como un idiota. Hace demasiado que no salgo con una chica… No es que yo no haya sido un mujeriego en mis épocas, entiéndeme, todas querían estar conmigo, pero… es que…

–Vale, Mater. Para –le pidió Rayo, intuyendo que la vieja grúa se iba a ir por las ramas–. Esto es sencillo –lo tranquilizó–. Holley te conoció siendo como tú eras, te vio fingiendo ser espía y no siéndolo… Así que, simplemente, sé tú.

–¿Tú crees que le gustaré si soy yo mismo?

Rayo puso los ojos en blanco.

–Colega, ya hemos hablado de esto. Si no eres tú mismo, no llegarás a ninguna parte. Y, ¿no crees que si Holley ya ha aceptado salir contigo después de todo lo que pasó y lo ha mantenido a pesar de los meses que han pasado, será por algo?

–¡Tuercas! –exclamó Mater, comprendiendo–. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias, tío! ¡Pásalo bien!

–¡Hasta luego, Mater! –se despidió Rayo, volteando para encaminarse hacia el spa.

De todas formas, cómo podía llegar a complicarse la vida su mejor amigo…

–Mater, ¡hola!

La nerviosa grúa dio un respingo nada más llegar junto al surtidor más cercano. Ni siquiera la había oído llegar, pero estaba tan preciosa como siempre.

–Hola, Holley –saludó, tímido–. Vaya, sigues teniendo los abollones… –observó, antes de querer morderse la lengua por idiota.

"Vaya forma de empezar una cita".

–Ah, sí –respondió ella, sin dar muestras por otra parte de que aquel comentario la molestara–. Cicatrices de guerra –bromeó–. Así ya vamos a la par.

Mater se estremeció cuando un cosquilleo recorrió todo su chasis.

–La gente se piensa que estar abollado quita caché –arguyó, encogiéndose de ruedas–. Pero a mí eso hace mucho que no me importa.

Holley asintió, coincidiendo con su punto de vista.

–Te da otro aire. Más… maduro –agregó, haciendo que Mater sonriese agradecido–. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer en nuestra primera cita?

De golpe, Mater se puso nervioso.

–Eh… Ah… ¿qué tal si…? –tragó saliva y el mostrador de Flo le dio la mejor idea–. ¿Quieres tomar algo…?

–Claro, me encantaría –aceptó Holley.

Pero cuando los dos ya se encaminaban hacia el edificio principal de la gasolinera, un grito procedente del interior congeló la gasolina en sus circuitos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se arrojaron hacia el interior… temiendo lo peor.

–¡Flo! –gritó Mater, alarmado. Y aunque lo tranquilizó verla salir de una pieza de detrás del mostrador, el rostro de la tendera era la viva imagen del infierno en pleno apogeo–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

–Ay, _manito_ –saltó entonces Ramón, apareciendo de improviso desde la trastienda de la gasolinera–. Alguien nos robó y juro que va a pagarlo muy caro.

–¡Y tanto! –estalló Flo, encendida.

–Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –quiso saber Holley, siendo la única que mantenía ligeramente la calma. Los curiosos ya se estaban agolpando en la puerta del establecimiento, pero Mater los espantó rápido y cerró la puerta sin miramientos tras él.

–Alguien ha robado un bidón de gasolina y dos latas de aceite extra de mi bodega –expuso.

–Y de mi taller se llevaron mi soplete favorito y varias mechas.

–¡No podemos estar así! –insistió Flo sin poder contenerse–. ¿Quién habrá sido?

–Tranquilidad, señores Chevy–Buick –procuró mediar Holley, meditando sobre aquel caso–. Encontraremos a quien haya sido. Ténganlo por seguro.

–Pero, ¿y nuestra cita? –preguntó Mater.

A lo que Holley sonrió enigmática y replicó:

–Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

Mater, tras pensarlo, sonrió a su vez y asintió.

–De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Holley arrugó el ceño mientras pensaba y miraba a su alrededor.

–Vamos primero a la bodega.

En efecto, aquello parecía un campo de batalla, pero los ladrones no habían tenido cuidado de borrar sus huellas y habían dejado una marca de neumático impregnada de aceite en el suelo. Holley se inclinó para analizarla.

–Es una rueda pequeña –decretó–. No diría que de competición pero de un corte de imitación… Sí, sin duda han buscado asemejarlas a las Lightyear –anunció, triunfante, mientras señalaba una forma de "L" marcada junto a uno de los surcos.

–Y, ¿eso que quiere decir?

Holley se giró hacia su audiencia.

–Yo diría que de alguien aficionado a las carreras, no de gran tamaño.

–Uf –resopló Mater–. Lo difícil en este pueblo es que no haya aficionados a las carreras. ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

La espía se encogió de ruedas.

–Sigamos buscando.

La siguiente parada fue el taller de Ramón. Allí, las pruebas parecían mucho menos evidentes. Al menos, hasta que Holley se aproximó a la puerta del almacén y allí pudo oler un rastro muy claro que, sin quererlo, le puso las bujías de punta.

Pólvora.

–Chicos, venid aquí –les indicó a los otros tres, que obedecieron enseguida–. ¿Lo oléis?

–¡Diantre, sí! –exclamó Flo, asustada–. Ramón, ¿crees que…?

–Ay, no sé –replicó su marido, igual de aterrado–. Espero que no.

–¿Habría algún motivo para que les pusieran un explosivo aquí, en caso de que fuera así? –quiso saber Holley, en voz baja y aguzando el oído.

No escuchaba ningún pitido, por lo que no parecía que se tratara de una bomba, pero a saber…

–No. Somos coches honrados –repuso Flo en un hilo de voz–. Holley, ayúdanos, por favor.

–Lo haré –prometió la otra–. Me sigue sin encajar el robo del soplete y la mecha del todo, pero averiguaré lo que esté en mi mano. Ustedes vuelvan a la gasolinera y conserven la calma. ¿Mater, vienes?

–Soy tu sombra –declaró él mientras ambos se internaban en el almacén.

Despacio y atentos a cualquier mínimo ruido sospechoso, la pareja rodó por entre los cachivaches y materiales del pintor del pueblo, sin encontrar nada. Al menos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta trasera. "Bingo", pensó Holley. Estaba ligeramente abierta, apenas una rendija imperceptible para un ojo profano; y, al olfatear, detectó el mismo aroma explosivo. Por si fuese poco, los ladrones habían sido tan descuidados como para dejar un ligerísimo rastro de polvo oscuro en su huida. En silencio, Holley indicó a Mater que la siguiera y este obedeció. Con cuidado de espías profesionales, ambos avanzaron siguiendo el rastro tras los edificios hasta casi llegar a la salida del pueblo que daba a las montañas. Y allí… Holley frenó en seco.

Dos voces, agudas, discutían en susurros al tiempo que se oía trastear a sus portadores, o portadoras, con algo que sonaba a cartón. Despacio, la espía británica se asomó, sin saber si reír o llorar cuando vio la escena que se le presentaba en los morros.

–¡Eh! –increpó a las dos figuritas de rojo–. ¡Sí, vosotras! ¡Quietas donde estáis!

A lo que Mia y Tia, pilladas _in fraganti_ , soltaron todos los materiales y retrocedieron, asustadas, hasta dar contra la pared. De hecho, Mater se aseguró de cubrir la posible ruta de escape hacia la carretera principal del pueblo con cara de pocos amigos.

–Yo, nosotras… –empezó Mia.

–Por favor, no nos hagáis nada… –pidió Tia, antes de mirar de reojo el bidón de gasolina robado, que descansaba junto a un muro cercano–. Tenemos… material… y…

–¿Y qué? –la interrumpió Holley enarcando un parabrisas–. ¿No dudaréis en usarlo? –sin temor alguno, la mujer se aproximó a las dos muchachas y observó con aire crítico todo lo que tenían por allí esparcido–. ¿Se puede saber qué andáis haciendo con todos estos… –contuvo una risita– fuegos artificiales?

Mia y Tia se encogieron, algo avergonzadas.

–Era una sorpresa…

–Sí…

–¿Y teníais que robar a Flo y a Ramón para eso? –se molestó Mater, encarándolas–. ¡Les habéis dado un susto de muerte!

–Se nos estropearon las mechas en el camino –explicó Tia–. Y no teníamos con qué encenderlas. Nosotras…

–Queríamos…

–Hacer un enorme corazón de fuegos…

–Para…

–¡Rayo! –saltaron las dos, emocionadas.

Mater, sin quererlo, se echó a reír.

–Tuercas, ¿en serio? –pero ante la mirada severa de Holley, dejó de chancearse y adoptó un tono más severo–. Quiero decir que…

–Sí, lo sabemos. Rayo ya tiene a alguien –rezongó Tia por lo bajo… ¿o era Mia?.

–Y sabemos que se ha casado este verano pasado –sollozó la otra gemela sin poder evitarlo.

–Pero queríamos…

–Demostrarle cuánto lo queremos.

Holley suspiró, sin poder evitar que una tierna sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

–Chicas, escuchad –les pidió–. Estoy segura de que Rayo sabe lo mucho que lo apreciais. Pero robar es un delito muy feo.

–Lo sabemos –respondieron las chicas al unísono.

–Así que, vais a devolver las cosas a Ramón y a Flo, les pediréis perdón y yo me ocupo del resto. ¿De acuerdo?

 _(horas después, ya habiendo anochecido)_

Rayo no podía sentirse más feliz ni más relajado. El spa, un paseo por los alrededores y finalizar cenando y amando a Sally junto a La Rueda a la caída del sol era más de lo que jamás hubiese pedido. Casi era como retornar a su luna de miel en Maldivas, con el morbo de estar cerca de casa y sentirse como dos adolescentes en riesgo de ser cazados por los mayores.

Los dos se encontraban bajo el tejadillo junto a los surtidores, con los costados muy juntos y rozando sus guardabarros de vez en cuando con cariño. Todo era silencio pero, en un momento dado, algo relumbró en el horizonte, sobre el pueblo, y los obligó a alzar la cabeza, curiosos. Contra el cielo oscuro se recortaban fuegos artificiales de color rosa, formando un corazón. Rayo sonrió y besó suavemente a Sally.

–Feliz San Valentín, señora McQueen –ronroneó.

–Feliz San Valentín, Pegatinas –repuso ella–. Por este y muchos más.

Mientras tanto, en la gasolinera de Flo y tras haber resuelto todo, Mater y Holley terminaban su día junto a los surtidores, mirando al cielo. Había sido todo perfecto y de hecho, cuando se fueron a despedir, ella besó suavemente la comisura de su capó.

–Volveré a verte? –quiso saber Mater, algo encogido por las dudas.

A lo que ella contestó:

–Soy una espía, siempre estoy de acá para allá. Así que… –fingió meditar–. Es muy probable.

Mater sonrió.

–Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.

–Lo sé –sonrió ella–. Hasta pronto, Mater.

Él le lanzó un beso mientras despegaba y sintiéndose por un día el coche más feliz de la Tierra.

–Hasta pronto, Holley.

 ** _¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué opináis de la idea de la cita de Mater y Holley, pendiente de Cars 2? Yo creo que ha quedado divertida, ¿no? (Gracias, Lady Berserk, por las ideas xD te voy a adoptar como secuaz jajaja)_**

 ** _Sí, lo sé. Me he puesto muy sentimental en este capítulo xD Aquí mezclo San Valentín y gemelas xD todo en uno. Espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Duda: ¿en Latinoamérica qué voz le ponen a Ramón? Lo pregunto porque yo intento ser lo más fiel posible a transcribirlo como es en la versión castellana, que le ponen acento mexicano, pero para que me saquéis de dudas._**

 ** _Para BSO: ¿Qué tal la canción de "I wouldn't change a thing" de Joe Jonas y Demi Lovato? o "My Oh My" de Aqua? ;)_**

 ** _¡Quedo a la espera de vuestras reviews!_**


	30. Tablón de sugerencias

Tablón de sugerencias.

¡Hola a todos! Para los que ya habéis leído alguno de mis fanfic de one-shots, ya sabéis como va esto. Podéis ponerme en los comentarios lo que os gustaría leer, qué escenas y en qué ambientación, y yo trataré de amoldarme a ello para que esto sea más divertido. Asimismo, iré poniendo vuestras sugerencias aquí debajo. ¡Animarse!

\- Boda como la de Lizzy y Stanley en Cars Toons, íntima y con cena en La Rueda ( **Loree** y **Tempri** )

\- Rayo protector con Cruz Jr ( **Tempri** )

\- Qué pasó después del accidente de Rayo, como fueron los cuidados de Sally, qué hacia ella por estar tranquila, cómo lo ayudo a "rehabilitarse" ( **Lady Berserk** )

\- Nacimiento y primeros días de Nayara Cruz McQueen con sus padres, Cruz, etc ( **Tempri** )

\- San Valentín **(Loree** )

\- Familia McQueen ( **Loree** )

\- Cita en el autocine al poco de empezar a salir ( **Tempri** ).

\- La luna de miel ( **Loree** )

-Cómo se hizo Sally el tatuaje ( **Loree** ).

-Escena post-créditos 1: la gasolinera ( **Tempri** )

-Escena post-créditos 2: el circuito de Thomasville ( **Tempri)**

-Vida rutinaria de la familia McQueen ( **Loree** )

-Entrevista a Sally/Rayo con alguna pregunta comprometida y otras no tanto ( **Loree** )


	31. BSO one shots (Cars 1 a 3)

¡Hola a todos!

Como veo que lo de la BSO tiene aceptación en el fanfic de "una cita con el pasado", lo pongo también aquí añadiendo las sugerencias iniciales con los momentos para los que se sugieren (si hay casos concretos). Por cierto, no pongo las que ya están incluidas en la BSO (Life is a Highway, Kings Highway, Find Yourself...):

 _[Playlist disponible en Spotify: "McQueen &Sally: one shots (Cars fanfic)" de "pdvg"]_

-"Home", de Machine Gun Kelly ft Ambassadors Bebe Rexha ( **Loree** )

-"Don't forget where you belong", One Direction ( **Lady Berserk** )

-"Just the way you are", Bruno Mars ( **Loree** ).

-"Dusk till dawn", ZAYN ft Sia ( **Loree** ).

-"Give it all", He is We ( **Lady Berserk)**

\- "When you're gone", Avril Lavigne ( **Tempri** )

\- "Hey, Soul Sister", Train ( **Lady Berserk** )

\- "Abrázame y verás", Martina Stoessel Jorge Blanco ( **Lady Berserk** )

-"Perfect", Ed Sheeran ( **Lady Berserk** )

-"Fiebre", David Bisbal ( **Loree** )

¡Animarse!


End file.
